Comme un tourbillon
by Nepenthes
Summary: Une jeune fille exubérante entre à Serpentard et acquiert très vite l'esprit de la maison de l'ambition,quitte à se frotter à Harry Potter,à Rogue ou encore à Voldemort...
1. Default Chapter

Annonce :première fanfic alors SVP soyez indulgent et pardonnez mes erreurs,ce qui ne doit pas vous empêcher de me critiquer…(mais pas nécessairement einh…)

Disclamer : cette chanson ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, alors ne m'attaquez pas, svp.

_"Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt, des tas de bracelets autour des poignets,_

_Et puis elle chantait avec une voix qui, sitôt, m'enjôla._

_Elle avait des yeux,des yeux d'opales, qui me fascinaient,qui me fascinaient._

_Y avait l'opale de son visage pâle de femme fatale qui m'fut fatale._

_On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu, on s'est perdu de vue, on s'est r'perdu de vue,_

_On s'est retrouvé, on s'est réchauffé, puis on s'est séparé._

_Chacun pour soi est reparti dans l'tourbillon de la vie._

_Je l'ai revue un soir, hàie, hàie, hàie, ça fait déjà un fameux bail._

_Au son des banjos je l'ai reconnue, ce curieux sourire qui m'avait tant plu. _

_Sa voix si fatale, son beau visage pâle m'émurent plus que jamais._

_Je me suis saoûlé en l'écoutant, l'alcool fait oublier le temps._

_Je me suis réveillé en sentant des baisers sur mon front brûlant._

_On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu, on s'est perdu d'vue, on s'est r'perdu de vue,_

_On s'est retrouvé, on s'est séparé dans le tourbillon de la vie._

_On a continué à tourner tous les deux enlacés,_

_Tous les deux enlacés, puis on s'est réchauffé._

_Chacun pour soi est reparti dans l'tourbillon de la vie._

_Je l'ai revu un soir, ah là là, elle est retombée dans mes bras._

_Quand on s'est connus ,quand on s'est reconnus,_

_Pourquoi se perdre de vue, se reperdre de vue?_

_Quand on s'est retrouvé, quand on s'est réchauffé,pourquoi se séparer? _

_Alors tous deux on est repartis dans le tourbillon de la vie._

_On a continué à tourner tous les deux enlacés, tous les deux enlacés._

_"Le tourbillon de la vie"-Jeanne Moreau_


	2. au bout du chemin

Disclamer :les extraits de chanson au début des chapitres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le contexte,les situations et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling.Seuls m'appartiennent Vikki et ses parents,Killian,Cilia et ses amis.

Chapitre un: Au bout du chemin

_"Le théâtre est ouvert,les acteurs bien présents,_

_Les regards sévères se terrent,déjà placés au premier rang,_

_Et la marche est lancée au bout du chemin,_

_Un nouvel appelé s'écrient les anges du chagrin."_

_'Le Grand Pardon'-Dabatcha'ZZ_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Londres,dans un jardin recouvert d'herbe verte et grasse,une sauterelle d'un vert criant se lave les yeux avec ses pattes crochus.Soudain,elle s'arrête:elle a perçu un mouvement infime sur sa gauche et ne fait plus aucun geste pour voir sa thèse confirmée.Des yeux sombres l'observent avec attention alors que leur propriétaire s'approche peu à peu d'elle,la langue sur la lèvre supérieure en signe d'effort intense de concentration.D'un coup,la sauterelle fait un saut alors que l'enfant atterrit à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant l'insecte,les mains se refermant dans le vide.L'enfant aux cheveux blonds pousse un soupir de frustration et fronce les sourcils.

Au bout de la troisième tentative infructueuse,elle en a assez et désobéit à ses parents.Elle fixe la sauterelle de ses yeux qui semblent s'être assombris pour devenir presque noirs et remue son petit nez busqué.Aussitôt,un petit tourbillon se forme autour de l'insecte qui se retrouve piégé,ne pouvant esquisser un mouvement.Un sourire de triomphe s'étire sur les joues rouges de l'enfant qui disparaît aussitôt quand une voix féminine retentit:

"Vikki!Viens ici."

Elle prend aussitôt un air affolé,ne pensant plus à la sauterelle autour de laquelle le tourbillon disparaît et qui part voir si l'herbe du voisin est plus verte et surtout plus sûre!L'enfant se relève et tente de retirer l'herbe qui était venu tâcher son haut saumon.Se tortillant les mains en réfléchissant à ce que sa mère allait bien lui reprocher,elle s'approche lentement de la porte de la cuisine qui donne directement sur le jardin.

Elle faisait tant de bêtises que lorsque ses parents l'appelaient,elle savait toujours que c'était pour ces raisons mais elle ne savait jamais laquelle avait été découverte...Les mains moites,elle pénètre dans la salle à manger où ses parents sont attablés et prend aussitôt un air innocent et repentant tout à la fois.A sa grande surprise,sa mère ne fait pas attention à elle et lui dit tout en lui montrant une lettre:

"Tu as du courrier.

La gamine ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ses parents n'allaient pas la réprimander et s'approche d'eux en sautillant de légèreté sous le regard amusé de son père.Elle décachette le parchemin et fronce les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres.

"Alors?lui demande,impatiente sa mère.

"Je suis acceptée à Poudlard.

"C'est merveilleux!s'exclame la femme aux longs cheveux sombres en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

"Tant que ça?s'interroge la petite,intriguée par cet élan si soudain et inhabituel de sa mère.

"Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie très réputée.la renseigne son père avec un petit sourire doux.

"Oh.

"Ils vont pouvoir améliorer ton don...et dire ce que c'est.

"C'est loin d'ici?

"En Ecosse.Tu devras vivre en internat.

"Oh.fit la blondinette,sentant les larmes lui étreindre la gorge à l'idée d'être séparée de ses parents.

"Mais tu pourras revenir nous voir pendant les vacances et il y aura ta cousine.

"Cilia y est?s'enquit aussitôt l'enfant,une joie non dissimulée s'emparant d'elle.

"Oui,elle entre en troisième année.Elle fera le voyage avec toi et t'accompagnera pour tes fournitures scolaires."

La jeune fille fut guillerette toute la journée au grand dam des ses parents car lorsqu'elle était ainsi à sautiller partout,à rire pour un rien,elle était comme on se doute...usante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une semaine plus tard,sa cousine la rejoignait chez elle dans le quartier sorcier de Londres.Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges et des yeux d'un marron chaleureux.C'était certainement la personne la plus douce et gentille que Vikki connaissait:tout le contraire d'elle en somme.La jeune fille,âgée de 13 ans,salua timidement la mère de son amie qui l'effrayait toujours,et fit un signe de tête chaleureux à son oncle.

Les deux filles partirent à travers les rues de la mégalopole moldue et pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère chaude et alcoolisée du "Chaudron Baveur" qu'elles ne firent que traverser.Bientôt,elle se retrouvèrent devant la porte secrète que l'étudiante ouvra sous les yeux émerveillés de sa cousine.

La rue était bondée de personnes au look gothique déambulant dans les rues moyenâgeuses du Chemin de Traverse.Elle allèrent acheter la tenue noire du parfait petit sorcier,au grand dam de la blondinette qui avait eu un coups de coeur pour une cape de couleur rose.Il en fut de même pour le chaudron morne comme la mort mais Vikki se dit intérieurement qu'elle le réarrangerait à sa manière...La jeune fille refusa d'acquérir comme animal magique un rat,chouette ou autre crapaud et opta pour un aigle royal majestueux,malgré le désaccord de sa cousine,qu'elle nomma Dagda.

Enfin arriva le moment redouté de l'achat de la baguette magique.Elle pénétrèrent dans la vieille boutique de monsieur Ollivander,fabriquant de baguette depuis 852 avant Jésus Christ, qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière.

"Ah,Melle Cilia.Ne me dites pas que votre baguette ne fonctionne déjà plus.accueillit le propriétaire des lieux.

"Non.rigola la fille brune.Je viens pour ma cousine:Vikki Hamilton.

"Oh!Eh bien mon enfant,quelle baguette pourrait te convenir?"se demanda-t-il à lui même en l'observant.

Il lui fit essayer une baguette en bois de chêne et crin de licorne mais tout ce qu'il résulta fut un petit pet de fumée.Il sortit de ses placard une en épicéa et plume de chouette blanche mais là ce fut une formidable explosion qui s'ensuivit.Au bout de la trentième tentative,il parvint à trouver la baguette idéale pour la fillette en sortant une boite poussiéreuse et pleine de toile d'araignée:en bois de cerisier et renfermant en son sein une larme de dragon.L'adéquation fut parfaite devant l'étonnement du vieillard:il s'agissait d'une baguette unique,une seule larme de dragon avait été versée...Lablondinette haussa les épaules,lui notifiant que cela ne lui faisait rien et elles sortirent du magasin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la gare,Cilia indiqua à sa cousine comment accéder à la voie 9 3/4.Elle suivit à la lettre les instructions en gardant les yeux bien ouverts en pénétrant dans le mur,puis en percutant une fille aux cheveux longs emmêlés de l'autre côté.Celle-ci se releva en la traitant de tous les noms.

"Désolée,s'excusa Vikki en l'aidant.

"C'est de ma faute:je n'aurai pas dû rester devant l'entrée.

"Moi,c'est Vikki Hamilton.lui fit la blondinette en lui serrant la main.

"Hermione Granger.lui répondit l'autre en s'éloignant sans faire plus attention à elle.

"Sympathique!"grimaça-t-elle.

Dans le Poudlard Express qui les menait à sa nouvelle école,Cilia lui présenta ses amis,Treysor et Yakis,et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'établissement.

"Nous somme répartis en 4 maisons.Treysor,Yakis et moi sommes des Gryffondors,la maison du courage.dit-elle avec une note de fierté.Il y a les Serdaigles,la maison de l'intelligence, et les Poufsouffles,la maison de...euh...de la générosité.Et évidemment les Serpentards,la maison de l'ambition.

"T'as l'air de pas beaucoup les apprécier.

"Ca serait plutôt la maison de la fourberie et de la méchanceté,intervint Treysor.

"Il existe une rivalité ancestrale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard,expliqua Yakis.

"Oh."fit Vikki en comprenant.

Après s'être fait expliqué le règlement de l'école,la jeune fille décida de partir à la recherche de toilettes et se cogna contre un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière.

"Eh,tu peux pas faire attention!l'agressa verbalement l'individu.

"T'as qu'à faire gaffe toi aussi!lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses au moins?Je suis issu de la haute famille Malefoy,des sang purs!

"Oh!Excusez moi votre seigneurie.La prochaine fois,j'essaierai de cogner plus fort!"

Sur ces derniers mots qui clouèrent le bec à ce petit prétentieux,elle le laissa ronger son frein et finit par trouver les toilettes mais fut découragée par la file d'attente.D'ailleurs,des hauts parleurs annoncèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Après avoir pris la barque avec ceux de son âge,elle resta bouche bée devant l'immense bâtisse qui se présentait sous ses yeux et,comme toutes les premières années,elle s'émerveilla devant les murs recouverts de tableaux animés,devant les escaliers aux caractères bien trempés et évidemment devant le célèbre Harry Potter qui,sous ses yeux,refusa l'alliance avec Drago Malefoy,qu'elle avait elle même envoyé sur les roses.Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous les regards amusés de sa cousine et de ses amis en entrant dans la Salle commune laissant voir un magnifique ciel étoilé.Ils furent accueillis par le directeur Dumbledore et elle put à loisir observer que tous les professeurs dans leur accoutrement sévère restaient fixé sur Harry Potter,un petit garçon malingre à lunettes.Le professeur McGonengall déclara que la cérémonie de répartition allait commencer alors que les autres années prenaient place à leur table respective,Cilia faisant un clin d'oeil réconfortant à sa cousine.Les noms défilèrent et les assignations à chaque maison par la voix du choixpeau.

"Hermione Granger !

Vikki leva un coup d'oeil intéressé sur la jeune fille qui lui avait montré si peu de considération à la gare.

"Gryffondor.

L'enfant remarqua que McGonengall souriait à Hermione:normal,elle était la directrice de cette maison.

"Vikki Hamilton!"

L'intéressée sursauta quand le professeur prononça,excédée son nom pour la deuxième fois.Elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret mais ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût quand la vieille femme posa cette chose toute rapiécé sur ses cheveux éclatants.

"Je t'en prie,supplia-t-elle le choixpeau.Envoie moi à Gryffondor avec ma cousine.Je t'en prie,je t'en prie,je t'en prie.

"Mmmmmh,tu voudrais rejoindre ta cousine,n'est ce pas?Voyons voir:non,certainement pas Serdaigle.

"Eh!fit Vikki,offensée de se voir traiter implicitement de stupide.

"Tu n'as non plus aucune générosité.

"Sans commentaire.

"Tu as un grand courage au fond de toi...cependant,l'ambition est extrêmement importante chez toi,effaçant la noblesse d'âme au profit de ton côté sombre.Serpentard!"

Le verdict fut sans appel et elle dut se joindre à la table de sa nouvelle maison sous le regard désolé de sa cousine.Elle entendit d'un air distrait que Harry Potter se rendait à Gryffondor et fut rejointe par Drago qui avait été également assigné àsa maison.

"Tout compte fait,tu n'es peut être pas si inutile qu'il paraissait.lui fit ce dernier.

"Pardon ?Mesure tes paroles!

"Tes parents étaient à Serpentard également si je ne m'abuse.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

"Ca peut me faire que nous sommes dans le même camp,lui répondit-il en lui présentant sa main.

"Dans le même camp,einh?"rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor avant de serrer la main du blondinet en guise d'alliance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain matin,elle s'assit tout naturellement à côté de Drago qui lui avait réservé une place et se força pour ne pas aller saluer sa cousine qui était à la table voisine avec ses amis,à la table ennemie.La haine était visible entre les deux maisons ennemies,quasi viscérale et sans le vouloir,luttant contre mais sans succès,elle sentit peu à peu un mépris inexplicable monter en elle pour les membres des autres maisons.

Leur premier cours fut celui de vol avec la professeur délurée Bibine aux yeux faucon.Il était donné de manière simultanée avec les Gryffondors et la haine était perceptible entre les deux maisons,alors que la veille ces même élèves s'inquiétaient ensemble à propos de leur rentrée sorcière.Madame Bibine leur expliqua comment obtenir de leur balai qu'il vienne à leur main.Vikki tendit sa main de côté et à peine eut-elle prononcé "bal..."que celui ci venait se mettre avec brusquerie dans sa paume sous les regards étonnés de son voisin.

Celui-ci était un grand blond mince avec des yeux verts le faisant ressembler à un serpent."Il va vraiment à la maison"pensa-t-elle.

"Eh bien,t'es vraiment douée,lui dit-il avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

"Merci mais je le savais pas moi même!"

Il rit et lui présenta sa main qu'elle serra après un moment de réflexion:

"Je suis Killian Stanger.T'es une sang pure?

"Oui.Mon père est un riche marchand en sorcellerie et ma mère est...semblable à elle même!

"Alors tu es dans la maison idéale.Moi,on est à Serpentard depuis des générations.Mes frères y sont passés et occupent des postes importants."

La jeune fille lui sourit mais leur conversation fut interrompue par une rixe entre Harry et Drago,duquel ils s'approchèrent pour mieux voir en poussant avec brutalité les autres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle vit pénétrer les élèves l'entourant avec crainte dans les cachots du sinistre professeur de potions.Elle poussa un soupir de frustration en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de décorer son lugubre chaudron qu'elle portait.Elle s'installa derrière Drago qui lui fit un sourire charmeur et fit signe à Killian pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.Ils commencèrent à parler lorsque,soudain,la lourde porte en bois vint s'écraser sur le mur,laissant entrer le terrifiant Severus Rogue.Il s'arrêta un instant en observant le célèbre Harry Potter puis vint s'installer à son bureau pour faire l'appel.

Il n'avait guère envie de revoir ces chères têtes blondes surtout les premières années à qui ils devaient tout apprendre,encore une fois et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps car il était bel et bien professeur...De plus,cette année,il avait le célèbre Harry Potter dans son modeste cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe.Excédé par la renommé de cet enfant,il se mit à faire l'appel.

"Granger,Hermione.

"Présente!

"Hamilton,Vikki.

"Présente.

"Helgie,Amanda.

"Présente."

Il s'arrêta soudain dans son énumération en ayant une sorte de vision.Il se voyait caresser des cheveux soyeux d'un roux flamboyant,embrasser des lèvres douces et retirer les vêtements d'une jeune femme qu'il tenait,fébrile,dans ses bras.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en revenant à la réalité et il leva son regard impassible sur les élèves et observa les trois dernières personne qu'il avait nommé:une Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains emmêlés;deux Serpentards,l'une brune et l'autre blonde.Non,aucune des trois ne ressemblait à la personne de ses rêves.Il haussa les épaules et continua son cours avec l'intention de terroriser ces nouveaux arrivants.

Vikki répondit d'une voix monocorde à son professeur qui venait de l'appeler."Présente."A peine eut-elle le temps de répondre qu'il passait déjà à la suivante.Toutefois,il s'arrêta sous les regards perplexes des élèves et releva ses yeux sur eux.Quand elle rencontra son regard noir,elle eut un sursaut en observant une scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.Elle se voyait poignarder le ventre de son professeur,celui-ci laissant échapper un cri de surprise avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds,mort.Elle revint à elle et le regarda puis secoua la tête comme pour retirer cette image de sa tête.


	3. avec insolence

Vivi:Merci,ça fait plaisir.Je suis contente que tu aimes bien mon histoire:ça donne envie d'écrire et de publier plus vite en sachant que on est lue donc merci pour ton petit mot.En espérant que ce chapitre te fasse autant rire que le premier.

Morgane161(non,non,c'est faux je ne connais pas du tout cette personne!):Maieuuh,je mets la suite quand je veux (c'est à dire maintenant)(et en plus je fais des rimes lol).Non mais plus sérieusement voilà la suite mais quand à savoir ce qu'il va se passer...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer :Les extraits de chansons en debut de chapitres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les lieux,situations et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.Seuls m'appartiennent Vikki,Killian,Cilia et co.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 2: Avec insolence

_"Comme un animal,elle accompagne ma vie, _

_Me donne des ailes ou m'enchaîne à mon lit. _

_Avec insolence,elle empêche mes faux-pas._

_Avec violence,elle vit tous mes combats."_

_'La peur'-Nourith_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les jours passèrent et les cours avec.Sans qu'elle puisse lutter contre,elle sentait en elle monter une haine et une violence envers ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis de sa maison,aussi bien élèves que professeurs.Chaque jour,influencée par Drago et Killian,elle méprisait davantage les Moldus,Cracmols et autres Sangs-de-Bourbes.Elle en vint à très vite se disputer avec le professeur McGonengall bien qu'elle soit très douée dans sa matière,ainsi qu'en vol.

Par contre,pour ce qui était des cours de potions...Elle se revoyait encore à ce cours alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième semaine.Elle avait enfin eu le courage de se lever et de réarranger à sa manière son terne chaudron.Ainsi elle débarqua dans la sinistre cellule avec un chaudron non plus noir mais jaune et représentant des papillons oranges.Le professeur Rogue pénétra avec fracas dans la salle et sans se retourner,commença à énoncer la leçon du jour.Lorsqu'il se retourna,il se figea en apercevant le chaudron rutilant:

"Melle Hamilton,pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous avez un chaudron jaune?

"J'ai pensé que ça l'égaierai.Je trouve le noir déprimant...sans vous vexer,ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant que c'était la couleur fétiche du sinistre Maître des Potions.

"A votre avis,devrai-je vous mettre en retenue ou retirer des points à votre maison?

"Aucun des deux.

"Que me suggérai vous de faire dans ce cas?

"D'opérer la même chose sur vous!"répliqua-t-elle,les yeux malicieux.

Tous rirent dans la classe face à cet remarque déplacée,valant au moins toute une année de colle!Mais à la grande surprise de tous,la voix soyeuse de leur professeur vint les contredire:

"Potter!30 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence."

Un murmure indigné de la maison concernée s'éleva alors que des sourires triomphants se dessinaient sur les visages des Serpentards.

"Monsieur,c'est injuste!C'est elle pas nous...

"20 points de moins,Granger."

Les murmures indignés cessèrent pour éviter d'autre points en moins alors que le professeur se retournait vers son bureau.Vikki tourna un sourire triomphant envers son ennemie aux cheveux emmêlés qui lui lança un regard noir.Drago chuchota au creux de l'oreille de la Serpentard:

"Je t'adore,ma belle!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les semaines passèrent et Vikki acquit une célèbre réputation de Serpentard dans tout son sens le plus digne...ou pire,selon les points de vue.Elle terrorisait les malheureux Poufsouffles qui croisaient son chemin,elle empêchait les Serdaigles d'étudier et avait engagé une guerre sans relâche contre les Gryffondors.Elle s'était grandement rapprochée de Killian avec qui elle faisait tout ses mauvais coups.Ainsi quand un élève apercevait l'une de ses deux tête brûlées,il prenait vite ses jambes à son cou...De même,elle avait passé un pacte avec Drago et ils s'alliaient dès qu'il était question de la maison ennemie.Si pour tous ses camarades,elle était l'incarnation même de l'esprit de la maison de l'ambition,son directeur ne la voyait pas d'un très bon oeil...et il faut dire que c'était réciproque.Peut être que le fait de rêver pratiquement chaque nuit qu'elle le tuait de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables n'aidait pas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quelques jours avant Halloween,elle se retrouva confrontée à ce dernier.Ses amis Killian et Drago,ainsi que les deux toutous stupides du blond platine,et elle se promenaient dans le parc recouvert de feuilles mortes.Perdue dans ses pensées,elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils croisaient des Gryffondors de 3e années:sa cousine Cilia et ses amis.Lorsqu'elle releva la tête en entendant les insultes voler dans tous les sens,elle s'interposa alors que Drago allait lancer un sort sur Cilia.

"Non Drago!lui ordonna-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras qui tenait la baguette.J'interdis qu'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux.

"Selon tes souhaits ma reine,lui répondit-il,après un moment,en lançant un regard malicieux.Crabbe et Goyle,laissez les."

Les Gryffondors ne se firent pas prier et prirent la poudre d'escampette,sachant qu'ils avaient échappé au pire.Cilia remercia sa cousine qui lui répondit d'un signe imperceptible de la tête.

"Pourquoi tu nous as arrêté?demanda Goyle à Drago.

"On ne touche pas à la cousine de Vikki,répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec tout en fixant celle-ci.

"Mais vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez à cette Mimi Geignarde bis de Treysor Jones.ajouta la blondinette dans un sourire en soutenant le regard inquisiteur de Malefoy.

"Tiens mais c'est que Miss Serpentard est généreuse aujourd'hui",lâcha une voix de derrière.

Les amis se retournèrent pour découvrir le trio le plus célèbre de l'école.Vikki jeta un regard méprisant sur le rouquin qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre,semblant prêt à s'évanouir.Elle renifla de manière haineuse envers son ennemie et reporta enfin son attention sur le troisième individu aux cheveux sombres:le célèbre Harry Potter.

"Quel méchanceté gratuite vas-tu encore nous lancer aujourd'hui?demanda Hermione agacée de voir que l'autre l'ignorait royalement.

"Je rêve ou une misérable fille de Moldu a osé me parler,répliqua sur un ton acerbe la Serpentard.

"Mieux vaut ça qu'une fille de Mangemort qui couche à droite et à gauche."

Vikki sentit la colère monter en elle à l'insulte que venait de proférer cette misérable

Gryffondor.

"Répète donc!"cracha-t-elle

Cependant,Hermione sentit toute audace la quitter en voyant le phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux.Les yeux violets de la jeune fille blonde avaient viré au noir légèrement teinté de mauve,sa pupille,qui n'était pas ronde comme tout le monde mais en spirale,s'était mise à tourbillonner de manière insensée alors qu'une mini tornade commençait à entourer la Gryffondor qui ne pouvait faire un seul geste.Toutes les personnes présentes ne faisaient qu'observer le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux,ne pouvant venir aider la jeune fille qui hurlait de terreur.Ses compagnons tentèrent de la sortir de là mais furent projetés au loin lorsqu'ils touchèrent le tourbillon.Les Serpentards s'amusaient et encourageaient leur amie à persévérer.Celle-ci restait les yeux braqués sur son ennemie,coupée du reste du monde.

Elle ne vit pas la foule qui les avait entouré et qui lançaient des regards effrayés sur elle,elle n'entendit pas une voix impérieuse lui ordonner de s'arrêter,elle ne sentit pas non plus la main blanche et fine qui lui saisissait le bras et la secouait pour qu'elle cesse tout.Enfin,cette personne parvint à ce que Vikki cesse de fixer la Gryffondor qui fut instantanément libérée.Elle jeta un regard fougueux sur celui qui l'avait contrarié et,à nouveau,en découvrant le regard insondable du professeur Rogue,elle eut un de ses rêves où elle le tuait mais cette fois-ci,elle se voyait utiliser son don sur lui.Il était figé dans l'air tourbillonnant autour de lui mais le phénomène ne se contenta pas de l'empêcher de se mouvoir et il se resserra peu à peu sur lui l'asphyxiant et il s'effondra,mort,alors que Vikki cessait son emprise fatale sur lui.Il la rejeta comme si il avait vu ses pensées et la regarda d'un regard à la fois en colère et au fond des yeux quelque chose d'indéchiffrable...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le Maître des Potions avait soudainement décidé de sortir de l'atmosphère confinée de ses cachots.Il ne supportait plus d'être constamment enfermé dans cet univers sombre et malodorant,bien que c'était lui même qui avait sciemment créer cet ambiance...Depuis la rentrée,rares étaient les nuits où il dormait sans cauchemar,sans sursaut,sans cri.Si les rêves où il se voyait embrasser une jeune inconnue avaient cesser peu à peu,d'autres leur avaient succéder et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup moins plaisants.Il avait alors décidé de prendre l'air dans le parc qui s'était revêtu de son manteau automnal.Il ruminait sur les élèves qui l'agaçaient:Hermione Granger qui répondait à toute ses questions d'un air suffisant l'agaçant au plus haut point;Neville Londubat qui tremblait comme une gélatine dès qu'il le voyait;Ron Weasley,toujours effacé et stupide sans l'aide précieuse de sa voisine aux cheveux emmêlés et évidemment le grand Harry Potter qu'il haïssait par chaque parcelle de son corps.

Il entendit des cris et releva la tête,apercevant une bande de Serpentards s'attaquant à trois Gryffondors.Il s'approcha et observa la scène de loin.Il souria d'un air paternaliste en observant ses protégés,Drago Malefoy qu'il considérait comme un fils,et Killian Stanger sur qui il fondait de grandes espérances.Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en étant spectateur des agissements des stupides Goyle et Crabbe.Ses yeux noirs se reportèrent enfin sur le dernier membre du groupe et il eut un rictus en reconnaissant la pétulante Hamilton.Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner:parfois,elle était aussi enjouée que pouvait l'être Pomfresh,ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement,alors que d'autres fois,elle était aussi sombre que lui,ce qui l'énervait tout autant.Les Serpentards se disputaient avec le trio infernal et ce furent les cris de Granger qui le sortirent de sa rêverie.Il resta figé en observant le tourbillon qui s'était formé autour de Miss Intellectuelle et se précipita en se demandant comment les Mangemorts avaient réussi à réaliser cette attaque.Lorsqu'il se rapprocha,il se rendit compte de son erreur:ce n'était pas un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom mais la jeune Hamilton qui semblait plus en colère que jamais.Il tenta de la raisonner mais elle ne l'écoutait pas;alors il la secoua en lui prenant le bras,croisant son regard noir violacé tourbillonnant.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se sentit tomber dans une spirale noire,puis il eut une nouvelle vision.Il se voyait saisir une poignée de cheveux d'un roux vif et embrasser le nombril de sa partenaire qui se cambrait sous ses caresses insistantes.Il sentit une substance gluante entre ses doigts et leva des yeux étonnés vers sa main gauche,observant les cheveux flamboyants emmêlés se mêler à un liquide rouge sombre:du sang.

Il revint à lui et fixa le regard de l'élève dont les yeux s'étaient légèrement éclaircis mais n'étaient pas encore revenus à la normale.Elle le fixait avec colère et avant qu'elle ne lui lance aussi le même sortilège sur lui,il reprit son bras et l'emmena de force chez Dumbledore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Je sais marcher toute seule,merci!hurla Vikki à son professeur qui la traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

"J'ai bien cru remarquer!"lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il la lâcha quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue masquant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.Rogue leva les yeux aux ciels d'un air exaspéré et lança "Chocogrenouille" sous le regard amusée de la Serpentard.La sculpture révéla le passage et il la poussa sans ménagement dans l'embrassure en lui succédant.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau en désordre du Directeur qui l'observait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et qui reporta une expression expectative sur le Maître des Potions.

"Elle vient d'attaquer une élève.lui expliqua ce dernier.

"Je vois.répondit le vieux sorcier en reportant son attention sur la Serpentard qui fouinait dans le bureau.

"Vikki!la réprimanda son directeur de maison en la voyant agir de la sorte.

"Ca sert à quoi,ça?demanda-t-elle en sortant un bloc de fer sur lequel était attaché un immense ressort au bout duquel se tenait une sorte de pendule avec des boules qui tournaient sur elle même.

"A faire parler les petites curieuses",lui répondit-il,amusé.

Elle reposa l'objet,les sourcils froncés,mécontente de la réponse et vint se repositionner devant le bureau.

"Tu sais,Vikki,continua Dumbledore,la plupart des élèves ne seraient pas à l'aise dans mon bureau.

"Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas?Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous."

Rogue poussa un cri de surprise devant cette impertinence et lui donna un coup de pied discret pour qu'elle arrête ses provocations.

"Bien et tu as raison.Maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

"On était dans le parc quand cette peste est venue insulter ma mère,donc je me suis pas laisser faire.

"Et par cette 'peste',tu entends...

"Granger.

"Elle l'a enfermée dans une sorte de tourbillon qui l'emprisonnait,poursuivit le sinistre professeur.

"Oh et pourrais je savoir comment tu as fait?

"Je sais pas,répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.Je fais ça depuis que je suis toute petite.

"Bien,je te demanderai de ne plus utiliser ton don et je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue ne se formalisera pas de t'avoir en retenue...Tu peux partir.Professeur,restez."

Ils attendirent que la jeune fille sorte du bureau pour parler de son cas.

"Des yeux mauves changeants de ton,des pupilles en spirale,des tourbillons figeant,nous n'avons jamais rencontré ça,Albus.

"Je sais Rogue.Cette fille a quelque chose de particulier mais quoi?"

Ils se regardèrent intrigués et perplexes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune fille entra dans sa salle commune et tous se précipitèrent sur elle pour lui poser milles questions ou pour la féliciter.

"Comment tu as réussi à faire ça?demanda avidement Drago.

"Je fais ça tout le temps,depuis que je suis petite même si j'ai pas le droit.lui expliqua-t-elle.Des fois,je le fais volontairement et d'autres,c'est indépendant de ma volonté.Ma mère dit que c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore développé et maîtrisé mais je compte bien en faire ce que j'en veux!

"Surtout pour l'exercer sur cette peste de Gryffondor!"enchaîna un Serpentard.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de Killian qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

"-Alors t'as pas de question à me poser?"

Il l'observa un moment puis il lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres:

"Tu as des yeux magnifiques."


	4. narguer des lois

Disclaimer :L'extrait en début de chapitre ne m'appartient pas.

Les ambiances,persos et certains évènements ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling. Seuls m'appartiennent Vikki,Killian et Cilia.

Chapitre 3 :Narguer des lois

_"Détourner des rivières,porter des poids,traverser des mers,je saurais faire._

_Défier des machines,narguer des lois,les foudres divines,ça m'effraie pas._

_J'sais prendre un coup,le rendre aussi,river des clous,ça j'ai appris._

_J'suis pas victime,j'suis pas colombe et pour qu'on m'abîme,faut que je tombe."_

_'Je sais pas'-Céline Dion_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Halloween,Vikki pénétra dans la Grande Salle illuminée par des citrouilles volantes.Elle sourit tendrement face à cet fête ancestrale que les moldus avaient repris à leur compte pour avoir de stupides bonbons.Bien que ce n'était pas une idée négligeable,pensa-t-elle en observant les saladiers remplis de sucreries sur chacune des tables.Elle sautilla en se frappant gaiement les mains et se dirigea vers sa table.Elle lança un regard à Londubat,un Poufsouffle raté,qui s'enfonça encore plus dans sa robe de sorcier,si c'était encore possible.Elle avança en faisant admirer sa robe qu'elle avait arrangée à l'ambiance orange du 31 octobre.Elle salua Drago qui la regardait s'installer en face d'elle et rendit un sourire espiègle à son voisin de droite,Killian.

Le directeur commençait un de ses interminables et incontournables discours lorsque le professeur Quirrell,entra avec fracas dans la salle à la surprise générale.

"Un troll"hurla-t-il de manière affolée.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré face à ce froussard de première.Les directives furent données et les préfets prirent en charge leurs camarades.Dans la confusion,Vikki parvint à se détacher du groupe et s'éclipsa.Elle passa devant son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et s'arrêta net.Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et regardaient dans des directions opposées mais elle sentit un tourbillon au fond d'elle même la saisir:

Elle était dans une chambre aux teintes rouge sang et noire enfer,portant une longue robe mauve fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à ses cuisses ainsi que de longs gants de la même teinte.Quelqu'un arriva par derrière elle,elle ne le voyait pas mais savait qui c'était,qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal à elle.Une longue main blanche caressa son cou pour descendre jusqu'au commencement de sa poitrine puis remonter et saisir une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrasser.Elle sourit et mit la tête de côté en saisissant la tête de son amant,emmêlant ses doigts dans de longs cheveux noir corbeau alors que l'homme l'embrassait langoureusement sur sa nuque.

Elle revint soudain à elle quand Killian lui secoua le bras.

"Vikki,qu'est ce que tu fait?Il faut partir!"

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda partir en avant.Elle observa autour d'elle mais son professeur avait disparu.Fronçant les sourcils,elle décida de se mettre en route:elle avait une folle envie de rencontrer ce soi-disant effrayant troll.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle marchait prudemment dans un des couloirs sombres de l'école de magie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd vers lequel elle se dirigea sans hésitation.Elle dut se boucher le nez en poussant un cri de surprise:elle se retrouvait devant une énorme déjection pestilentielle du dénommé monstre.Avec difficulté,elle leva sa baguette aux teintes rosées et prononça d'une manière étouffée:"Cracra propetus."Un éclair blanc sortit de l'objet pour aller frapper l'immondice qui explosa en milliers de fleurs à l'odeur enivrante.

Elle continua son chemin et fut attiré,malgré elle,par une porte en bois ancien.Elle la poussa avec prudence et ne put retenir un soupir de déception en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne.Elle allait ressortir quand un éclat la retint.Elle reporta son attention et découvrit un immense miroir caché dans un des recoins sombres de la pièce.Elle s'approcha intriguée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir en regardant dedans:une image déformée d'elle même?un passage secret vers un endroit enchanté?ou bien un simple miroir qui lui renverrait son image?

Elle prit son inspiration et fit un pas en avant de manière à voir ce que le glace montrait.A nouveau,elle fut déçue en se voyant telle qu'elle était.Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce;l'expression boudeuse.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune des Serpentards,ce fut Killian qui l'accueillit en la serrant dans les bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Oh,j'ai cru que tu étais morte!s'exclama-t-il.

"Eh,ce sera le cas si tu continues à m'empêcher de respirer,répondit-elle moitié rigolant,moitié suffocante.

"On savait pas où tu étais et avec ce troll en liberté...

"T'inquiète pas.C'est pas un petit troll de rien du tout qui va me faire peur!Il est où au juste pour que je me frotte à lui?

"Les professeurs l'ont retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles et s'en sont occupés à ta place.

"Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dedans ?Il sait pas les utiliser.

"Il y attaquait Potter et sa clique.

"Oh et Granger?

"Ils l'ont sauvée.

"Dommage...

"Au juste,comment tu sais qu'un troll sait pas utiliser des toilettes?

"Oh!Instinct féminin...ou une fâcheuse rencontre."répondit-elle,sur le point de vomir en repensant à l'odeur affreuse qui restera à jamais dans sa mémoire olfactive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les semaines passèrent après l'attaque restée sans explication du monstre.Beaucoup pensaient que c'était dû à la présence de Harry Potter,alors que d'autres,surtout les Serpentards,optaient pour un autre animal de compagnie de Hagrid.Vikki,quant à elle,ne s'en préoccupait guère.Elle avait deux heures de retenue au soir avec son directeur de maison et elle lui avait demander,lors de la précédente,si au lieu de ranger des vieux flacons poussiéreux,elle ne pouvait pas chercher l'origine de son don.Il devait donner la réponse ce soir.

Elle s'arrêta devant la salle de classe,hésitante pour la première fois de sa vie.Depuis l'incident du troll,elle ne faisait plus de rêve où elle assassinait son professeur,ce qui la soulageait et en même temps l'inquiétait.

"Allez vous finir par entrer!répondit,excédé,la voix doucereuse du Maître des Potions.

"Oh,ça va.On est pas pressé!"répondit-elle sur le même ton en pénétrant dans la pièce lugubre.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il était dos tourné à elle,en train de préparer quelque chose.Une fraction de seconde,elle eut l'espoir qu'il avait céder à son caprice et avait décidé de la laisser faire ses recherches,voire de l'y aider.Mais elle déchanta aussitôt en le voyant se retourner,une caisse de vieux flacons poussiéreux et au contenu douteux dans les bras.

"Je suppose que je dois laver puis ranger,lança-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

"Vous êtes perspicace!"lui rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant la caisse.

Lorsque leur doigts se touchèrent sans y prendre garde,elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha la caisse qui alla s'écraser à terre,son contenu se répandant sur les dalles grises du cachot.

"Petite idiote!"lança-t-il avec colère en ramassant les débris.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et tenait sa main qui laissait échapper un filet de sang.Une goutte vermeille alla s'écraser à terre juste à côté de Rogue qui leva des yeux dessus.Il leva ses yeux sombres sur elle qui le regardait avec colère,ses pupilles commençant déjà à tourner et ses yeux passant de violet à mauve.

"Oh,je vous en prie,pas avec moi!"lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle fut surprise et la colère s'arrêta en même temps que le tourbillon qui s'était formé autour des pieds du professeur.Tout en continuant à réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionné,il murmura:

"Vous saignez.Allez à l'infirmerie et je crois que vous avez eu assez d'heures de retenue pour avoir compris."

Elle tapa du pied,exprimant sa colère par ce geste en dépit d'une tornade et sortit.A peine avait-elle fermer la porte derrière elle,qu'elle se posait dessus en observant ses doigts.Lorsqu'elle avait touché son professeur par inadvertance,elle avait senti une telle chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts et dans tout son corps,une telle douleur au fond d'elle,comme si elle se faisait brûler par toutes les flammes de l'enfer, qu'elle avait dû vite la retirer pour la faire cesser.

De l'autre côté de la porte,le professeur Rogue avait cesser de ramasser les flocons brisés et observer sa main.Au moment où ses doigts avaient frôlé ceux de son élève,il avait senti une telle brûlure enflammer son coeur,ses poumons,son estomac.Il n'avait pu supporter cette douleur plus longtemps et avait retirer précipitamment sa main,ne pouvant s'empêcher de reporter sa colère sur la pauvre enfant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les semaines avaient passé,le printemps avait succédé à l'hiver et bientôt l'été viendrait brûler les herbes du parc de Poudlard.La foule massive des écoliers se pressait pour aller assister au match évènement de Quidditch de la saison voyant s'opposer les maisons ennemis,Gryffondor contre Serpentard.Vikki n'avait pas très envie d'y aller mais l'enthousiasme communicatif de Killian avait eu raison de ses réticences.

C'était pourquoi elle se tenait debout sur des estrades de bois entourant le terrain de jeu,grelottant dans le vent froid et sous le ciel nuageux.Son compagnon arborait fièrement les couleurs de sa maison et hurlait avec admiration le nom de leur attrapeur:"Higgs!Higgs!Higgs!".

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de sports où des abrutis volaient après une balle pour la mettre dans des cercles sous la menace d'autres balles dures et tandis que deux ahuris cherchaient une petite boule dorée.Elle n'adhérerait jamais à ce jeu,vraiment!Il était semblable à ce jeu de moldus où 24 hommes,dont le QI équivalait à leur tour de cuisse,couraient après un ballon en cuir,comme de vulgaires toutous.

Elle fit un signe joyeux à Drago qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle avec Crabbe et Goyle.Il lui répondit et reporta son attention sur le match qui venait de débuter.Au lieu de faire comme tous le monde,elle trouva plus d'intérêt à observer ses congénères que les actions que Killian lui expliquait avec des termes techniques auxquels elle ne comprenait de toute façon rien.

Elle remarqua que les uniformes de Quiddtich étaient plutôt démodés,faisant naître en elle une irrépressible envie de donner des coups de ciseaux dedans.Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur la foule.Elle sourit en voyant le comportement de son professeur de potions et se pencha vers son ami pour lui chuchoter:

"Je crois que ça y est:Rogue est fini!Regarde le comme il marmonne tout seul!"

Mais il ne le regardait pas car il avait les yeux rivés sur les attrapeurs qui avaient aperçu l'objet de leur désir et sur lequel il fonçaient à vive allure.Au lieu de lui répondre,il hurla en la faisant sursauter:

"Ouais,vas-y fonce Terence!"

Elle soupira et secoua la tête,préférant battre en retraite que de rester là à fixer ces sorciers volants en costume démodés.Elle dit à Killian qu'elle partait mais,les yeux fixés sur le terrain,il se contenta de lui grogner un vague "ouais,ouais" avant d'hurler de joie face au coup tordu que le Serpentard avait fait à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor.

Elle bouscula la foule qui l'empêchait de partir et descendit de la tour en marmonnant sur les mecs qui,dès qu'il y avait du Quidditch,oubliait votre existence.Elle entreprit de se diriger vers les cachots quand elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

"Tu pourrais pas faire attention!"lança-t-elle furieuse mais sa colère fut de courte durée en voyant sa cousine devant elle.Elle lui fit un sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit chaleureusement."Cilia!Qu'est ce que tu fais là?Tu n'es pas au match?

"Non.J'avais un devoir en retard et pour tout te dire,je ne suis pas très fan!

"Ouf!Je croyais être la seule du monde sorcier à ne pas adorer le Quidditch!Et toi,qu'est ce que tu deviens?

"Ca va,mis à part quand on rencontre des...

"Quand tu rencontre des gens de ma maison,c'est ça?

"Oui ou Rogue...

"T'inquiète pas sur ce point là,je te l'accorde.ria la jeune fille blonde.

"Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de lui lancer Oubliette ou de lui faire subir ce qu'il nous fait.

"Et moi,le nombre de fois où je rêve de le tuer!ajouta la Serpentard sur un ton mi plaisantin,mi sérieux.

"Oui,c'est sans doute le pire professeur de Poudlard...en tout cas pour les Gryffondors.

"Moi je vais pas m'en plaindre quand même:il nous donne plein de points!

"C'est dingue,ce qu'être dans des maisons antagonistes peut changer les relations,amorça Cilia sur un ton mélancolique.

"Oui:Gryffondor et Serpentard,une amitié impossible.

"Je voudrais te remercier pour me protéger de tes camarades.

"Oh!C'est rien.C'est même normal,tu es quand même ma cousine,même si tu es dans la mauvaise maison.

"Eh!"cria la jeune fille brune en tapant l'épaule de sa cousine qui éclata de rire.

Cependant,les cris victorieux des Gryffondors les interrompirent et elles reprirent l'attitude qui seyait à leur maison respective.Cilia alla rejoindre la foule joyeuse de ses camarades alors que Vikki se rendit aux côtés d'un Killian dépité.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'année passa bien vite et,déjà,Vikki était sur le quai où,patiemment,le Poudlard Express déchargeait sa bande d'écoliers surexcités par l'idée d'un retour à la maison.Quelques heures auparavant,Dumbledore avait déclaré gagnant de la coupe des Maisons,celle de Gryffondor,grâce à des points de dernière minute sous le nez des Serpentards.Ceux-ci avaient mal digéré la nouvelle et rongeaient leur frein contre la maison ennemie,prétextant que le concours avait été truqué,notamment par la préférence affiché par le directeur pour Harry Potter et sa clique.

Vikki avait tenté de calmer ses camarades pendant le trajet de retour et,avec sa gaieté habituelle et sa bonne humeur communicative,y était parvenue.C'était alors le sourire aux lèvres que les cinq amis inséparables (enfin elle pouvait se passer de Crabbe et Goyle,tout de même…) se quittèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4.Ils se promirent de s'écrire pendant les vacances et même de se revoir.Alors que son père et sa mère l'encadraient pour la sortie,elle se retourna gaiement et fit de grands signes à ses deux meilleurs amis,qui lui répondirent à leur façon,Killian en la copiant et Drago de façon discrète.Elle leur hurla sur un ton joyeux:"Bonnes vacances!"


	5. à tout recommencer

Disclamer:L'extrait de chanson en début de chapitre ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur (cela semble logique...)

Les personnages et décor ne m'appartiennent pas,hormis Vikki et Killian.

Chapitre 4 : A tout recommencer

_"Je veux chasser les anges tout noirs qui s'sont glissés dans ma mémoire._

_J'fais des rêves sans lendemains;côté Sud j's'rais tellement bien;_

_Je n'ai qu'une envie,qu'un besoin... _

_C'est d'm'enfuir des jours et des jours;dire au soleil de ne plus se coucher._

_Des jours et des jours et des nuits à tout recommencer..."_

_"Des jours et des jours"-Hélène Ségara_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds traverse une forêt sombre.Vêtue d'une mini jupe bleue et d'un débardeur jaune avec cravate azure,elle frissonne et se frictionne ses bras dénudés,un filet de brume sortant de sa bouche tremblante.Elle ne sait où poser le regard pour trouver la sortie de cet enfer glacial;pourtant,peu à peu,elle sent une onde de chaleur provenant de sa droite.Avec méfiance,elle se retourne pour reporter son regard améthyste dans cette direction et se fige en voyant des flammes ronger les bois odorants,le crépitement se mêlant à des hurlements de douleur,le rouge des flammes seconfondant à celui du sang se déversant par torrent autour de ses pieds.Effrayée,aucun son ne parvient à sortir de sa bouche,aucun geste ne parvient à réveiller sa silhouette.

Un murmure la fait sursauter:"Vikki."

Elle sent un souffle dans son cou,une voix argentée et effrayante lui susurre à l'oreille:"Tu m'appartiens."

Sa respiration s'accélère et elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.A la place lorsqu'elle les rouvre,ceux-ci ont une teinte noire tirant sur le mauve et leur iris tourbillonne sur elle même.Bien vite,une spirale se forme autour d'elle au lieu de se fixer sur son assaillant invisible.Elle panique encore plus,faisant accélerer les vents l'environnant lorsqu'encore son prénom fend la nuit:"Vikki."

"Vikki!"

Avec un cri,la jeune fille se réveille en sursaut.Elle s'assit dans l'herbe où elle s'était assoupie par cette chaude journée d'été,passant une main tremblante sur son front perlé de sueur.Elle touche sa joue droite brûlante et lève les yeux vers l'astre à son zénith.Elle s'était endormie en plein soleil:pas étonnant qu'elle ait rêvé de flammes!Riant sur sa propre bêtise et aussi par soulagement,elle se secoue la tête et se lève maladroitement.

"Vikki!"

A nouveau ce cri...Heureusement,elle reconnait sans peine le son de voix de sa mère vers qui elle se dirige,lentement en repensant à l'été merveilleux qu'elle a passé.Elle avait accompagné son père dans un de ses voyages autour du globe pour la vente de ses matériaux magiques.

"Vikki!Il y a Killian pour toi!"

Comme sortant d'un rêve,elle relève brusquement la tête à l'évocation de son meilleur ami,avec qui elle avait correspondu pendant toutes les vacances.Sans plus réfléchir,elle court à son encontre,se souvenant qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour se rendre ensemble au Chemin de Traverse et faire l'achat de leurs fournitures scolaires.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une foule se presse autour d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui,affolé,regarde aux alentours en vue d'un échappatoire à cette situation rocambolesque.Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en apercevant une haute silhouette faisant ombrage aux sorciers inquiétants l'entourant.Sans la moindre hésitation,il le rejoint à son invective et s'éloigne de l'atmosphère effrayante environnante.

Alors qu'il part,deux enfants de son âge sortent de l'ombre d'un magasin dans laquelle ils s'étaient tenus tout au long de la scène.

"Qu'est ce que Harry Potter vient faire dans l'Allée des Embrumes?demande le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert saisissant,l'observant partir.

"Je sais pas.En même temps,et nous?Il se poserait la même question s'il nous avait vu!répond son amie.

"Non.Nous,c'est normal on est Serpentard!"

Elle lui jette un regard exaspéré avant de poursuivre:

"Imagine:si ça tombe,il s'est trompé de destination en utilisant la poudre de cheminette...

"Mais bien sûr!Le sorcier ayant vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom qui ne sait pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette!

"C'était juste une idée en l'air,réplique la blondinette en haussant les épaules,vexée.

"T'es sûre que tu n'as pas pris un coup de soleil sur le bateau de ton père?

"Ah!ah!ah!Je suis tordue de rire!"lance-t-elle sarcastique en l'emmenant par le bras vers le Chemin de Traverse,plus fréquentable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors que son compagnon se précipite sur la vitrine du magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch,la jeune fille lève les yeux en l'air,exaspérée,en poussant un vague:"ah,les mecs!".Elle se dirige vers la librairie Fleury et Bott où une file d'attente immense se pressait.Curieuse,elle pousse les autres pour rentrer à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper des protestations qui s'élèvent.

"Hé,tu te prends pour qui,toi!lance d'un air sauvage une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains emmêlés en se retournant vers elle.Ah évidemment!Ca ne peut être que toi!

"La ferme,Granger!Tu me gâtes l'air là,alors ferme ton clapet putride."

La Gryffondor allait répliquer une remarque acerbe à l'encontre de son ennemie quand un fringant sorcier à la mèche blonde pénétra dans le magasin,souriant aux dames en pamoison devant lui.Vikki prit la même attitude que les autres et poussa un soupir amoureux devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle...avant de reprendre une posture normal et de mettre son doigt dans la bouche,imitant un bruit de vomissement sous l'oeil dégoûté de Hermione.

Elle se retourna et sortit prendre l'air,évacuant les effluves lourdes des sorcières dans le magasin.Elle marcha un peu mais,au bout d'un moment,en eut assez et prit la direction du magasin de Quidditch d'un pas décidé,ayant bien l'attention d'en faire sortir son ami Killian, par la force s'il le fallait!

Toutefois,ses intentions furent compromises lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec un individu vêtu d'une grande robe luxueuse noire et aux longs cheveux blonds pâles.

Elle l'observa un instant avec l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part quand il prit la parole à sa place:

"Drago,ne me présenterais-tu pas ton amie?"

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la garçon de son âge aux côtés de l'homme.

"Drago!"hurla-t-elle de joie en se précipitant dans les bras de son ami sous le regard stupéfait du père du jeune homme.

"Père,se reprit celui-ci,voici Vikki Hamilton,une camarade.

"Oui,vous êtes la fille de Prune,n'est ce pas?lui demanda Lucius Malefoy en lui baisant la main d'une manière courtoise et séductrice.

"Oui.Vous la connaissez de...?demanda-t-elle intriguée et sous le charme.

"Nous avons un ami commun,répondit-il mystérieusement avant de faire un signe de tête à son fils pour qu'il le suive.Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré!

"A tout à l'heure",lui dit discrètement le Serpentard en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle les regarda partir d'un air suspiçieux mais se retrouva vite assaillie par un Killian tout excité face à sa découverte dans le magasin de sport et aucquel elle fit semblant de s'intérresser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la gare,elle fonça à toute allure en criant de joie en traversant les briques rouges mais cette année,elle n'entra pas en collision avec quelqu'un...Par contre c'est Killian qui lui roula dessus avec son chariot,faisant hululer de mécontentement son Grand Duc,Hadès.Il prit une mine contrite à l'encontre deson amie qui lui lançait un regard plein de reproches mais une voix coupa court à la dispute qui se préparait:

"Killian!Vikki!"

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver ces deux balourds de Crabbe et Goyle.La jeune fillesoupira et,voyant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de leur répondre,le jeune homme se sacrifia.

"Vincent!Gregory!Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

"Ouais,répondirent-ils d'un même choeur,ne voyant pas l'utilité d'en dire plus.

"Vous avez fait quoi?persévéra tout de même le Serpentard.

"Bah...rien,entonnèrent-ils ensemble d'un ton déconfit.

"Moi,j'ai fait un stage de Quidditch chez les Frelons de Wimbourne,dit fièrement le blondinet.

"Ah quand même,je me demandais où est ce que t'arriverais à le placer!maugréa Vikki de façon à éviter une discussion qui dérivait dangereusement vers ce sport qu'elle avait en horreur.

"Et toi,Vikki,qu'as tu fais?"demanda une voix traînante derrière elle.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir arriver Drago qui souriait avec malice à la jeune fille.

"Ah ça y est:tu me connaît maintenant?marmona-t-elle entre ses dents mais suffisamment pour qu'il l'entende.

"Désolé pour hier mais avec lui,je suis plutôt lié...

"Ouais,c'est ce qu'on dit.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

"Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de lire mes lettres pendant les vacances!

"Oh,quelle susceptibilité!C'est bon de te revoir!"

En disant ces derniers mots,il se défit de son attitude hautaine et Vikki retira son air grognon pour le serrer dans les bras en riant aux éclats,sous les regards ébahis des autres qui avaient cru l'espace d'un instant que le monde était sur le point de sombrer dans une 3e Guerre Mondiale.

"Il faudrait peut être y aller si on veut trouver une cabine!"fit la blondinette en se détachant de son ami.Ils lui obéirent tous en prenant leurs affaires afin de monter dans le Poudlard Express qui déjà faisait résonner sa sirène de départ.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter après s'être débarrassé de leurs lourds et nombreux bagages.En chemin,ils croisèrent Pansy Parkinson que Drago accueillit avec réticence au contraire de Vikki qui lui sauta dessus.Les deux filles poussèrent des gloussements en observant un Serpentard de 7e année qui passait,sous les regards exaspérés des garçons.Le signal fut donné pour trouver une des rares cabines qui étaient encore vide.

Au moment même où Vikki attrapait la poignée de celle-ci,une autre main se superposait à la sienne.Etonnée,elle leva les yeux vers sa propriétaire qui n'était autre que...

"Hermione Granger!lança d'un ton féroce Pansy.

"Tiens!La psychopathe de service et sa bande!répliqua celle-ci sur le même ton.

"Lâche cette poignée!la menaça Drago en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle.

"Oh,tu t'es fait une amie?demanda faussement interessée Vikki en observant la fillette rousse aux côtés de la Gryffondor.D'après la couleur des cheveux,je dirai encore un énième membre de la famille Weasley.

"C'est pas possible!C'est une famille de lapins!s'exclama Crabbe,faisant éclater de rire tous les Serpentards.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire!cria la jeune Weasley en s'avançant vers eux,sa toute nouvelle baguette en main.

"Tu crois que tu nous fait peur,chaton?demanda Goyle amusé.

"D'autant que tu n'as pas Potter pour te protéger!se moqua Killian.

"Mais elle nous a nous!"répliquèrent d'une même voix ses frères jumeaux.

Les Serpentard observèrent intrigués les nouveaux venus mais ne semblaient pas décidés à abandonner la joute.Vikki observa un instant les deux groupes qui se faisaient face,lourds de menaces.Au bout d'un moment où l'électricité dans l'air menaçait d'exploser à tout instant,la jeune fille fut,pour la première et,certainement,la dernière fois de sa vie,la voix de la raison.Elle se posta au milieu en levant les mains pour calmer les esprits.

"D'accord!On arrête les frais.Je vous laisse la cabine:ce sera plus marrant d'aller faire peur aux Poufsouffles que de lancer une bataille de sortilèges dans un couloir si réduit!

"Mmh!Aurais-tu peur?se moqua Hermione.

"Je ne crois pas non!Ce serait plutôt l'inverse,n'est ce pas?"demanda-t-elle en faisant tourbillonner ses pupilles et Hermioneesquissa un geste instinctif de recul.

"Vois tu:j'ai eu pas mal de temps cet été pour l'entraîner...dit Vikki dans un sourire de dément,avant de reprendre une consistance normale.

"Elle a raison,ajouta Drago.Ce n'est pas amusant de les embêter si on ne peut pas humilier Potter!

"Et j'ai furieusement envie de faire un tour dans le cabine de ce bellâtre de Diggory!continua Killian d'un ton joyeux.

"Passez un bon voyage",leur souhaita la blondinette en faisant signe à sa petite troupe de partir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et bientôt la silhouette majestueuse de Poudlard se profila à l'horizon.Alors que les premières années prenaient les barques pour se lancer dans un périple par delà le lac avec Hagrid,les autres montèrent dans les carrosses qui les menèrent au château,au grand bonheur de Vikki qui n'avait pas envie de traverser inutilement le lac.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Vikki observa leurs professeurs mais ne vit pas la silhouette sinistre de son directeur de maison,ni qui remplaçait Quirell au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.Bientôt le choixpeau commença sa chanson et Vikki décrocha à partir d'un certain Crivey qui babillait sans cesse et ne lâchait pas un énorme appareil photo.

Autour d'elle,les conversations allaient bon train sur le Quidditch ou sur 'Paoooooooooo',le nouveau chanteur sorcier à midinettes.Cependant,la voix lancinante de Drago la ramena à la realité:

"Au juste,Vikki,pourquoi tu nous a pas laissé écraser ces Gryffondors dans le train?Pour ta cousine,je peux l'envisager mais pour Granger...

"C'était pas drôle si il n'y avait pas Potter pour pouvoir se mesurer à nous!répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.Et puis,j'aime bien les jumeaux Weasley."

Un cri de stupeur de ses camarades vint accueillir cette déclaration et toutes les têtes des Serpentards se tournèrent vers elle,le regard expectatif.

"Bah quoi?demanda-t-elle,surprise.

"Tu parles bien des jumeaux de Gryffondor?Pire,tu apprécies des Weasley?

"Ouais:on dirait moi!répondit-elle.

"En double!s'exclama amusé Killian.

"En garçon!continua sur la même lancée Pansy.

"En Gryffondor!s'écria Goyle,voulant apporter sa part à la plaisanterie mais un grognement de dégoût accueillit sa réplique.

"Non mais,sérieusement,ils sont pas si mal:à faire toutes les bêtises inimaginables!On dirait vraiment moi...même si j'ai été sage ici."

A cette annonce,toutes les têtes,malgrès elles,se tournèrent vers Théodore Nott qui plongea son nez dans l'assiette devant lui.Le pauvre garçon avait fait l'objet,l'année dernière,d'une plaisanterie prétenduemment 'sage' de la jeune fille qui avait consisté à changer de place ses membres.Ainsi,il s'était retrouvé avec son bras droit à la place de la tête,la jambe gauche à l'épaule droite et la tête en lieu et place de la jambe manquante.Le malheureux avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'était pissé dans la bouche en hurlant...Cette petite plaisanterie avait valu à la blondinette une série de retenue avec Rogue et 100 points en moins à la maison.

"Tiens c'est la saison des voitures!"fit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas remarqué le malaise ambiant et observait le ciel à travers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note:un petit mot serait sympa sinon je met pas la suite (niark niark).Oh hé je vous entends les contestataire,j'en demande qu'un pas cinquante.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée.


	6. un peu moins pur

Ptite fleur la fée :Merci beaucoup pour ta review (bon même si j'ai un peu forcé la main.)Contente que cette histoire te plaise et moi aussi je commence à l'apprécier cette petite Vikki qui est une Serpentarde un peu originale…

Disclamer :La chanson en début ne m'appartient pas (dois je le préciser à chaque fois ?je crois qu'on a compris.)

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling hormis Vikki et Killian (qui sont rien qu'à moi,nah !)

Chapitre 5:Un peu moins pur

_"Décolorés,les messages du ciel._

_Les évidences,déteintes au soleil._

_Fané,le rouge sang des enfers._

_L'Eden,un peu moins pur,un peu moins clair._

_Souillé,tâché,le blanc des étendards._

_Brûlé le vert entêtant de l'espoir._

_La sérénité des gens qui croient._

_Ce repos d'âme qui me donnait la foi."_

_'Entre gris clair et gris foncé'-Jean.Jacques Goldman_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A peine revenus de vacances,la première chose que firent Killian et Vikki fut de déposer une paire de lunettes magiques dont les montures avaient été préalablement enduite d'encre indélébile dans le couloir de la maison ennemie.Ainsi dans les huit jours ayant suivi cette plaisanterie,ils purent observer les nombreux Gryffondors curieux se balader avec des cercles noirs autour des yeux,la tête à terre pour tenter de dissimuler la honte de s'être fait piégé par une blague vieille comme le monde.Cependant celle-ci fut arrêtée lorsque la malheureuse victime fut Dumbledore lui même...Heureusement,Rusard se dépêcha d'accuser Peeves,envers lequel les deux Serpentards avaient fait en sorte que toutes les preuves convergent.N'est pas Serpentard qui veut...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les cours reprirent au grand désespoir des élèves qui voyaient leur rentrée sorcière non pas comme un retour au travail mais l'occasion de retrouver tous ses amis.Vikki s'était grandement rapprochée de Killian mais,singulièrement,de Pansy aussi.Du coup,Drago l'évitait le plus possible pour ne pas récupérer la jeune fille brune en train de baver sur son bras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki sautillait en se rendant dans la serre où commençait l'année studieuse pour y retrouver le professeur Chourave mais aussi les Gryffondors...Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se mit du côté gauche,le côté Serpentard,et observa,en tentant de ne pas pouffer de rire,son voisin en face qui avait eu droit au traitement de ses lunettes magiques.

La blondinette écouta d'une oreille distraite les conseils de son professeur mais lorsqu'elle saisit la mandragore par les feuilles pour la sortir,son cri parvint à passer un peu à travers les protections de la jeune fille qui se retrouva légèrement engourdie,la laissant filer.Toutefois assez rapidemment,elle se ressaisit et écrasa,sans l'ombre d'un remord,la plante sous son pied.Elle enfouissa la mandragore dans sa poche en en arrachant les feuilles puis elle se releva,un air innocent sur son visage angélique,et gémit en les montrant:

"Madame!Je n'ai pas eu de mandragore!

"Ah bon?C'est étrange...répondit elle,intriguée.Bah,ça ne fait rien!Je vais vous en donnez une autre."

Killian regarda son amie,le regard interrogateur:il avait vu son manège.Elle lui fit un sourire mutin et fit un imperceptible signe de tête envers les Gryffondor qu'il perçut.Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ils reprirent leur travail en bons petits élèves studieux...enfin autant studieux que pouvaient l'être des Serpentard,c'est à dire,en bavardant!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors que tous ses camarades se précipitaient au 'torrent de points',également nommé cours de potions,Vikki avançait d'un pas lourd.Elle n'était pas enchantée de revoir son directeur de maison:quoi qu'en dise les autres élèves,rêver de tuer Rogue n'était pas si agréable que ça et la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout envie de le revivre.

Prenant sur soi,elle entra d'un pas joyeux dans les cachots qui servaient de salles de classe et lança à l'encontre de son morose professeur:

"Bonjour professeur!"

Elle vint se poster sur le bureau juste devant le sien et lui fit un grand sourire en posant bien en vue son chaudron bleu océan décoré d'étoiles de mer et autres coquillages de couleur sable.Celui-ci soupira en observant la jeune Serpentarde et lança d'une voix sarcastique:

"Et dire que j'ai passé trois longs mois sans avoir votre sempiternelle bonne humeur tous les jours!

"Ah,je savais que j'allais vous manquer!lui répondit la jeune fille,jouant le jeu.Mais vous pouvez vous consoler en vous disant que vous me verrez tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

"Merci de me remonter le moral!"

Vikki lui jeta un regard en coin pour le voir lever les yeux en l'air,déjà exaspéré d'elle alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis deux minutes.Le reste du cours se passa bien et elle n'eut aucune vision à son grand bonheur.Toutefois,au moment où la cloche résonnait pour annoncer la fin du cours,elle releva la tête et croisa le regard insondable de son directeur de maison.

Aussitôt,comme à l'habitude,elle ressentit cet éternel sentiment de chute et se vit,une fois encore devant Rogue,les mains dans le dos.Alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement d'elle,la jeune fille arracha de terre la mandragore qu'elle tenait dans son dos,tuant sur le coup le sorcier.Elle jeta la plante qui avait fini de lancer son chant mortel sur le cadavre de son professeur,à laquelle se rejoignirent des boules de cire qu'elle avait mis dans ses oreilles.Puis elle s'éloigna nonchalamment.

Vikki revint à elle avec un petit cri passé,heureusement,inaperçu et poussa un soupir de mécontentement:et c'était reparti pour un tour!Elle sortit de la classe et jeta la plante,qui était toujours en sa possession depuis le cours de botanique,dans la première poubelle qu'elle rencontra tout en maugréant.

Rogue regarda la blondinette sortir de ses cachots,les sourcils froncés.Il avait passé un merveilleux été et revoir ses élèves ne l'avait guère enchanté,notammant la jeune Serpentarde.En croisant le regard améthyste de la jeune fille,il avait sentit ce tourbillon si familier et enivrant le saisir pour l'amener dans une chambre où l'obscurité à chaque fois,il voyait cette mystérieuse femme rousse qui,cette fois,lui tournait le dos.Ses pas l'amenèrent malgré lui vers elle et il passa ses mains anguleuses sur la peau douce et parfumée de l'inconnue,dérivant vers sa poitrine.Alors qu'il embrassait son cou,la porte,qui se trouvait derrière eux,s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La mauvaise humeur de Vikki avait infecté tous les Serpentards au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.Alors que les Poufsouffles se lançaient discrètement dans une bataille de nourriture,que les Serdaigles dissertaient avec entrain sur un complexe d'arithmancie et que les Gryffondors se jouaient des blagues entre eux,la table des Serpentards était mystérieusement silencieuse,laissant perplexes et inquiets les professeurs.

Drago lança un regard interrogateur à Killian en montrant la blondinette renfrognée devant lui.Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement d'épaules,signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune idée pour laquelle leur amie était dans cet état.

Une fois le repas terminé,tandis qu'ils se rendaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal,Killian tenta d'engager la conversation avec son amie:

"Tu sais qu'on a Lockhart comme professeur?

"Ah,super.répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

"Tu sais,il a combattu pas mal de trucs.s'entêta le Serpentard.

"Tant mieux pour lui.

"Bon,d'accord ça suffit maintenant!explosa le jeune homme en plein milieu du couloir,attirant tous les regards sur eux.Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite."

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le regarda,de grands yeux étonnés.Ils se fixèrent ainsi,pendant de nombreuses secondes,sans esquisser un geste,avant que la blondinette éclate de rire,bientôt suivie par son ami et les autres dans le couloir.

"Oh!tenta-t-elle de dire.Tu...aurais...dû...voir...ta...tête!'Ca suffit maintenant!'imita-t-elle.

"Bah quoi?Moi aussi je peux très bien m'énerver!

"Sans doute mais c'est si rare...et si comique!

"Arrête sinon je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver!la menaça-t-il en la poussant en avant vers la salle de classe.

"Oh,j'ai peur!"

Tous les élèves observèrent,soulagés,le comportement de leur camarade s'asseyant aux côtés du jeune homme blond.Cependant,les yeux convergèrent vers leur nouveau professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.Alors qu'il narrait ses exploits et que les garçons l'écoutaient avec admiration et les filles avec amour,Vikki reporta son attention sur le tableau immense de Lockhart qui lui lançait des œillades séductrices.Elle fit une grimace,ce que le sorcier remarqua et,selon son air méprisant,n'apprécia guère.

Elle l'observa s'approcher de la cage recouverte d'un drap qui bougeait en tout sens,laissant présager un monstre abominable.D'un geste magistral,il retira le tissu pour dévoiler les terrifiants...Lutin de Cornouailles.Des soupirs de déception traversèrent la salle de cours,prennant de court leur sémillant professeur qui tenta de les convaincre de la vilenie de ces bestioles.

Il ouvrit la cage,libérant toutes ces petites choses,mais ne parvint pas à les arrêter,faisant paniquer ses élèves.Vikki observa Drago et Pansy se cacher sous la table,tremblant de peur de se faire tirer les cheveux.Crabbe et Goyle voulurent prendre la tangente,comme l'avait fait Lockhart sous prétexte d'aller chercher de l'aide,mais,hélas,ils se cognèrent en voulant l'un partir à droite et l'autre à gauche.Ils s'évanouirent,tombant à la merci des Lutins qui,pourtant,les abandonnèrent en raison de leurs poids.Elle vit son ami,Killian,tentait vaillament de lancer le sort réservé à ses bestioles mais sans succès.Avec effarement,elle vit la débâcle que subissait les Serpentards.Sans crier gare,des lutins se précipitèrent sur elle.Prenant peur,elle fermât les yeux et souhaita de tout cœur qu'ils ne l'atteignent pas.Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit,elle vit qu'un tourbillon s'était formé autour d'elle et la préservait des créatures indésirables en les rejetant sur le mur,les faisant s'évanouir.

"Mutinlutin Malinpesti!"résonna une voix doucereuse dans l'air alors que la spirale disparaissait peu à peu,la jeune fille s'évanouissant,rattrapée par des bras forts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki s'éveilla lentement alors que,d'un même mouvement,cinq têtes inquiètes se penchaient sur elle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!hurla-t-elle.

"Allons,allons,les enfants!Laissez-la respirer!fit la voix douce de Pomfresh en les allez vous?

"Euh,ça va,je crois.répondit la blondinette en tentant de s'asseoir mais abandonna en sentant sa tête tournait dangereusement.

"Il faut vous reposer!invectiva l'infirmière en l'obligeant à boire une décoction au goût douteux.

"Beurk!

"Ca va vous aider à vous rétablir.lui expliqua-t-elle.Mais je vous interdit de vous relever avant un bon bout de temps!"

La jeune fille sourit à l'idée d'être dispensée de cours:tandis que ses camarades s'ennuiraient,elle dormirait toute la journée...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hélas,la convalescence lui parut bien courte et elle reprit les cours,trop vite à son goût.Elle avait reçu des messages d'affection de ses parents et amis,elle avait même reçu la visite de Dumbledore,accompagné de Rogue.Ceux-ci l'avaient interrogé sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle ne se souvenait de pas grand chose et ils la laissèrent se reposer,plus perplexe que jamais.Pour sa mère,il s'agissait d'un développement,inattendu ou non,de son pouvoir mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupait guère.Tout ce qu'elle y voyait était un prétexte de dispense de cours de sport!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En parlant de sport,la veille de sa reprise des cours,elle vit arriver Killian,vêtu de l'équipement de joueur de Quidditch,dans la Grande Salle où elle papotait avec Pansy.Tout fier de lui,il se présenta devant elle:

"Alors?

"Alors,répondit la jeune fille,ils devraient sérieusement envisager la modernisation de leur tenue!

"Et de leurs joueurs!pouffa Pansy,faisant éclater de rire sa camarade.

"Non mais vous avez pas remarqué que je fais parti de l'équipe!

"Whaou,quel exploit!

"Je remplace leur batteur!lança-t-il en posant une batte en argent massif sur son épaule.

"Toutes mes félicitations!Voilà,t'es content?Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

"Non!s'exclama-t-il,surprenant les jeunes filles.On va s'entraîner:vous venez nous encourager!

"Pour qui tu te prends,espèce de petit joueur de...commença Vikki d'un air menaçant.

"Drago est le nouvel attrapeur!la coupa Killian,impertubable.

"Ouiiiiiiii!On vient!"s'écria Pansy en se saisissant des bras de ses amis pour les entraîner sur le terrain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain,épuisée par le petite fête improvisée suite à la reprise de Quidditch de la veille,Vikki s'endormit au dessus de son chaudron en plein cours de potions.Heureusement, Killian lui donna un grand coup,se voulant discret,dans les côtes pour qu'elle se réveille...Ce qu'elle fit en poussant une exclamation amenant sur elle tous les regards qui jusque là l'avaient ignoré:

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaah ce que cela fait plaisir de revenir en cours!"tenta-t-elle de se rattraper sous le regard inquisiteur de son directeur de maison.

Celui-ci la regarda perplexe,alors que les autres se retinrent de pouffer de rire.Cependant,il ne fit aucune réflexion désobligeante et agit comme si de rien n'était.Toutefois,à la fin du cours,sa voix de velours retentit dans les cachots:

"Mademoiselle Hamilton,je vous prierai de venir me voir avant de vous rendre à votre prochain cours."

La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet à Killian,qui le lui rendit et lui fit signe qu'il l'attendait dehors.Avec appréhension,elle s'approcha de son professeur et tenta de se justifier en parlant très vite:

"Monsieur!Je suis vraiment désolée mais hier soir,ils ont voulu fêter la reprise de leur stupide Quidditch et ils m'ont empêché...

"Est ce que vous allez bien?"

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise:le terrible professeur Rogue,celui que tous les élèves craignaient,celui dont la voix doucereuse faisait trembler les murs de Poudlard,celui-là lui demandait comment elle allait!

"Euh...ben...je...euh...pardon?balbutia-t-elle.

"Je vous demande si vous allez bien,après la peur que vous nous avez fait il y a quelques temps."

Mon Dieu,il avait dit qu'ils avaient eu peur pour elle,y compris lui!

"Qui êtes vous?Dites moi ce que vous avez fait de notre professeur!pensa-t-elle.

"Je vous demande pardon?Je n'ai rien fait:il est devant vous.rétorqua-t-il,agacé.

"J'ai pensé ça tout haut?

"Il semblerait.

"Désolée.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi mais cela semble répondre à ma question.Apparemment vous auriez subi des lésions cérébrales."

La jeune fille resta bouche bée:elle n'avait aucune lésion cérébrale!

"Bien,si vous le dites.Vous pouvez partir."

Oh c'est pas vrai:c'était devenue une manie de dire ce qu'elle pensait!Sans demander son reste,et avant d'avoir une vision,elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle,bientôt rejointe par Killian.

"Alors,lui demanda-t-il,qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

"Rien,il voulait juste savoir si j'allais bien",lui répondit-elle,un peu sonnée.

Le jeune homme la fixa,un moment avant de reprendre,en prenant la direction du cours de vol:

"Ah!ah!Tu m'as presque eu mais c'est un peu tôt pour le poisson d'avril."

Alors qu'il s'éloignait,elle se dit que c'était sûrement ça:une blague pas drôle de son professeur.Mais le problème était que soit c'était véritablement une plaisanterie pour se venger de son attitude en classe,soit il se souciait sincèrement de sa santé.Dans les deux cas,ça ne correspondait pas du tout à son austère directeur de maison.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le soir,alors qu'elle se baladait avec Killian en quête d'un mauvais coup à perpétrer,de préférence sur un Gryffondor,ils remarquèrent un attroupement diversifié d'élèves et de professeurs poussant des exclamations d'effroi.Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers le groupe et se frayèrent un chemin avec brusquerie pour se retrouver aux côtés de Drago qui regardait également la scène.Vikki lut l'inscription menaçant implicitement les Sang-de-Bourbes et vit Rusart se lamenter devant une Miss Teigne pétrifiée.Elle s'exclama alors joyeusement:

"Je veux un autographe de celui qui a fait ça!"

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers elle,choquées,notamment celle du concierge.

"Bah quoi?Me regardez pas comme ça!J'aurai adoré que ce soit moi mais j'en ai pas eu l'idée."

D'un même mouvement,les visages se tournèrent alors vers Harry Potter à l'opposé de la Serpentarde.Celle-ci en eut assez et fit signe à ses amis de s'éloigner.Alors qu'ils se rassemblaient près de la fenêtre,elle poussa un hurlement et sauta dans les bras de Killian.

"Qu'est ce que tu as?lui demanda Drago.

"Mmmm,gémit-elle,c'est affreux avec tous leurs poils et pattes.

"Mais de quoi tu parles?tenta de questionner Killian,malgrès les mains de son amie qui s'agrippaient à se bouche.

"Mais là!pointa-t-elle la fenêtre où des dizaines d'araignées filaient vers l'extérieur.

"Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur des araignées?s'inquiéta Malefoy.

"Bah si!Je suis pas un pur chevalier sans peur ni reproche.

"Tu sais que Weasley,le petit copain de Potter,a aussi peur des araignées?se moqua le batteur.

"Enfin quelque chose de sensé chez ce Gryffondor!"cria la jeune femme en courant à toute allure le plus loin de ces affreuses choses.

Drago et Killian se regardèrent,un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres avant d'éclater de rire, tandis qu'une voix féminine résonnait au loin:

"Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne journée-soirée (selon l'heure qu'il est).A dans 15 jours !


	7. prêts à briser l'enclave

Disclamer: blabla...rien à moi...blabla...tout à eux...(ça me fatigue)

Chapitre 6: Prêts à briser l'enclave

_"Il lève les yeux vers son rêve; se remémore et lève; ses pensées l'élèvent._

_Il lève ses poings faits de lave, prêts à briser l'enclave, et se refuse esclave._

_Et c'est parti pour le show; et c'est parti le stade est chaud."_

_'Et c'est parti'-Nadiya_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient réunis dans une même salle et attendaient. Le professeur Lockhart fit une entrée magistrale forgeant l'admiration de ses élèves. D'un saut majestueux, il se retrouva sur la table, la baguette en signe de défi. Il expliqua la raison d'être de ce club de duel et appela son 'assistant: le professeur Rogue'...

Vikki se pencha vers Killian et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:

"Je crois pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup de se faire qualifier d'assistant.

"Mal en a pris à Lockhart!"

Tous deux se retournèrent vers le combat qui avait débuté et sautèrent de joie face à la raclée que se prit le sorcier à la chevelure blonde. Alors que Drago et Potter remplaçaient leurs professeurs, la jeune Serpentarde jeta un léger coup d'œil à son directeur de maison.

Inévitablement, elle fut happée par une autre vision. Il faisait sombre dans une pièce aux murs froids de pierre. Le maître des Potions était en son centre et se tenait droit avec fierté alors que la jeune fille lui tournait autour, jouant avec des dagues.

"Tu ne le ferais jamais, résonna la voix masculine de velours.

"Tu le crois? demanda-t-elle, le ton grave, puis ajouta après un silence: Même si il me le demandait?

"Non, tu ne pourrais pas.

"Comment? Je lui désobéirai?

"Je ne dirai pas ça: je dirai que tu le trahirais...

"C'est une plaisanterie?

"Non, je te connais, Vikki. Mieux que quiconque.

"Vraiment?"

Elle lui tournait le dos alors qu'il l'observait, le visage impassible et sûr de lui. Sans crier gare et avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, elle lança trois dagues qui vinrent se planter dans le front de Rogue qui tomba mort, instantanément.

"Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas tant que ça..."

Avec un hoquet, Vikki revint à elle. Reprenant sa respiration, elle observa son directeur de maison qui semblait fixer Drago et Potter. Sans demander son reste et avant de voir la fin du combat, elle s'enfuit de la salle pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Personne ne le remarqua, hormis Killian, qui fixait la porte ouverte avec stupéfaction, et Rogue qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue marmonnait en descendant de l'immense table de bois massif où il avait ridiculisé ce prétentieux qui avait osé lui prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour qui se prenait-il pour le traiter d' 'assistant'!

Alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux 'à la manière Serpentarde', il perçu dans son champ de vision une tâche jaune qui courait vers la sortie. Il lança un imperceptible coup d'œil en sa direction pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Vikki Hamilton. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement: il lui retirerait des points après le duel.

Pourtant, un phénomène vint compromettre ses résolutions lorsqu'il sentit une spirale se formait en lui, l'emportant en son tréfonds.

Il était dans une pièce sombre avec la jeune femme inconnue qui lui tournait autour, jouant avec des dagues. Un doux sourire vint sur ses lèvres pâles quand il fit résonner la pièce de sa voix doucereuse:

"Tu ne le fera jamais!

"Tu le crois? répondit-elle amusée. Même si il me le demande?

"Non, tu ne le pourrais pas.

"Tu es bien présomptueux! Insinuerais-tu que je puisse lui désobéir?

"Je ne dirai pas ça mais le trahir.

"J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes...

"Non, je te connais. Mieux que quiconque.

"Crois-tu?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant par derrière de lui.

Elle encercla ses épaules de ses bras nus, posant l'une des lames aiguisées sur le cou de l'homme qui laissa échapper un mince filet de sang.

"J'en suis sûr!" rétorqua-t-il en se retournant brusquement pour s'emparer des lèvres douces de la femme.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il resta impassible, bien qu'en lui tout bouillonnait: que signifiaient ces rêves?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Après la vision qu'elle avait eu, Vikki s'était réfugiée dans la salle du grand miroir, qui avait disparu un moment l'année dernière. Quand elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle avait envie d'y aller, elle s'y rendait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle s'asseyait devant et observait son reflet d'un œil absent, ressassant indéfiniment ses pensées. Peut être devrait-elle admettre sa destinée. Ses rêves ont une signification et si c'est le destin qui l'a décidé, peut-être devrait-elle s'y plier. Elle n'aura pas la force de provoquer la fortune, elle doit sans doute s'y soumettre...

Ce soir, une voix ô combien familière vint perturber ce soir ses réflexions.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Vikki? demanda Killian en passant la tête par la porte.

"Rien, soupira-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure?

"Rien.

"Et ce rien t'as conduit ici...à rien faire?

"Voilà, t'as tout compris. Maintenant tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît.

"Et tu sais que c'est pas bon pour les chevilles à se regarder trop dans un miroir...Whaou! cria-t-il en s'approchant du miroir.

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en l'observant fixer le miroir.

"C'est génial ce truc!

"Mais de quoi tu parles?

"Tu vois pas?

"Mais non, je ne vois que moi dedans.

"Mais c'est génial: je me vois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et grâce à moi on gagne la coupe du monde contre la Bulgarie.

"Ouais, super". se désenthousiasma la Serpentarde, en sortant de la pièce en maugréant et en laissant son ami à sa contemplation de lui même.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La nuit était avancée et le château dormait à poings fermés. Une silhouette furtive se faufila à travers les couloirs. Arrivée à sa destination, elle referme avec précaution la lourde porte de chêne et retire son capuchon pour découvrir de longs cheveux corbeaux. Le professeur Rogue s'approche en silence de l'immense miroir sur pied. Il pose une main dessus et sourit en voyant l'image qu'il lui renvoie.

Peut-être devrait-il accepter docilement la destinée qui a été choisi pour lui. Il ne peut se faire d'illusion: il n'est pas assez fort pour aller à l'encontre de son destin. Il doit s'y résoudre.

Il regarde une dernière fois le miroir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'éloigner pour retourner dans ses cachots.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les semaines passèrent à une allure vertigineuse; Vikki avait l'impression que le temps lui filait entre les doigts, comme l'eau jaillissante de la source .Et, trop vite à son goût, elle se tenait une fois de plus sur cette estrade de bois branlebaquante, le vent glacial du nord faisant voltiger sa cape autour d'elle. A ses côtés, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient les yeux figés sur le terrain en l'attente de l'objet de leur admiration commune: Drago Malefoy, le nouvel attrapeur des Sepentards.

La jeune fille sauta sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer, son esprit vagabondant aux événements de ses dernières semaines. On avait encore retrouvé un autre sang-de-bourbe pétrifié et les rumeurs allaient bon train: on racontait que la chambre des secrets avait été rouverte...

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque des hurlements parcoururent le stade, accueillant les équipes antagonistes. Killian lui fit de grands gestes avec une fierté toute serpentarde mais l'invectiva de rester dans les gradins pour admirer sa prestation en montrant sa baguette magique. En effet, son pseudo-ami la lui avait volé, quelques heures auparavant, en promettant de lui rendre si elle assistait entièrement au match. Voilà, pourquoi elle maugréait dans ses dents depuis bientôt une heure.

Le coup de sifflet fut donné et le match débuta mais la blondinette n'y prêta qu'un œil. Elle avait apporté un magazine pour s'occuper cependant ses plans furent contrariés quand un cognard arriva à tout allure vers elle. Heureusement, Pansy la fit se pencher et elle évita le coup fatal de la lourde balle. Elle reporta ses yeux vers le terrain où se tenait Killian, la batte à la main et les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira et montra au jeune homme qu'elle renonçait à sa lecture. Il acquiesça de la tête et reprit ses occupations sportives.

Enfin, la libération fut annoncée et elle se rua sur le terrain pour récupérer au plus vite sa baguette. Killian avait à peine mis pied à terre qu'elle la lui arrachait de sa poche et partait à grandes enjambées, l'air furieux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les jours suivants, elle évita soigneusement le batteur qui tentait de se faire pardonner en vain. La tension entre les deux anciens amis se faisait sentir et tous les Serpentards étaient mal à l'aise, ne souhaitant que leur réconciliation.

Pour éviter une mauvaise surprise, Vikki avait abandonné la salle du miroir en y découvrant Killian, adossé à la surface argentée. Elle avait alors bifurqué vers les toilettes des filles du 2e étage, où il ne viendrait pas l'embêter...enfin l'espérait-elle.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que des sanglots, plus qu'énervants, résonnèrent. Excédée, en à peine trois secondes, elle interpella d'un air agacé:

"Mimi?

"Oui? s'enquit aussitôt le fantôme de la jeune fille, toute joyeuse à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite.

"La ferme!

"Ouh! s'exclama l'ectoplasme avant de s'enfuir pas les canalisations de ses toilettes.

"Un peu de paix." soupira de soulagement la blondinette.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre et s'amusa à faire voler les divers objets dans la pièce. Cependant, elle en eut vite assez et se rendit compte que la vie sans Killian était tout de même bien terne. Elle se résolut à aller le voir mais, en se relevant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains noires de poussière.

"C'est ta faute, ma fille! se réprimanda-t-elle. Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir dans un endroit où jamais personne ne vient!"

Elle s'approcha des lavabos et dut taper sur le robinet pour que l'eau claire commence à couler. Alors qu'elle frottait ses mains, elle sentit cette aspiration familière l'entraînant au fond d'elle même.

"Oh, non pas encore!" eut-elle à peine le temps de murmurer.

Elle se trouvait dans un magnifique jardin à la française où elle se promenait avec un bouquet de roses blanches. Une voix froide résonna derrière elle:

"Belle demoiselle, que faites vous ici?

"Cela coule de source, non?

"Et pour qui sont ces si belles roses? demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

"Cela semble tout aussi évident. répliqua-t-elle, sentant son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou.

"Tu sais que le blanc n'a jamais été ma couleur de prédilection." lui souffla-t-il, en approchant sa longue main blanche du bouquet. Il fit faner les roses blanches, qui alors, qu'elles se repliaient sur elles mêmes, voyaient leur pureté se changer en un noir absolu de ténèbres.

La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard du magnifique bouquet mort sous ses yeux, alors qu'il s'éloignait, avec l'horrible impression que ces fleurs la représentait. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise douloureuse au moment où elle s'apprêtait les jeter. Ses yeux parmes se posèrent sur la tache rouge sombre qui s'étendait peu à peu dans le creux de sa main...

Lorsque Vikki revint à elle, elle poussa un petit soupir de frustration. Dieu qu'elle en avait assez de ces visions intempestives! Elle frappa du poing le lavabo, qui vibra un court moment, puis elle partit en trombe des toilettes en ne remarquant pas la trace ensanglantée qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle sur la céramique blanche...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Après avoir fait un tour rapide chez Pomfresh qui avait pansé sa plaie en la réprimant, elle reprit sa première intention et partit 'à la recherche du Killian perdu' qu'elle trouva sans grande surprise dans la salle du miroir. Elle sourit à la vue charmante qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle depuis la porte d'où elle se tenait.

"Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission.

"C'est vrai. lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en venant s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme.

"Que me vaut le plaisir?

"Je voulais venir te demander...Je voulais...Enfin tu sais, quoi! s'énerva-t-elle devant le mutisme de Killian qui l'observait s'enfoncer.

"Non, je ne vois pas.

"Arrête de jouer le plus malin avec moi, Killian! Les Serpentards, et à plus forte raison moi, ne s'abaissent pas à demander pardon!

"C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, ma puce.

"Oh, la ferme! répliqua-t-elle en tentant de le frapper mais il s'esquiva en riant aux éclats.

"C'est bon de te retrouver. constata-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Eh, du calme, Roméo!" le repoussa la blondinette.

Un ange passa entre les deux alors qu'ils observaient d'un regard vide l'image que leur renvoyait l'immense miroir.

"Tu ne vois toujours rien? lui chuchota son ami.

"Non! Tu viens?" répondit-elle rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que lui voit quelque chose dedans alors qu'elle ne voyait que son misérable reflet." De toute façon, il y a que les dingos qui voient autre chose qu'eux dedans!

"Eh! Fais gaffe à toi Vikki Hamilton! Je pourrai me venger!" menaça-t-il d'un ton badin.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle maudissait sa stupide idée de se réconcilier avec Killian alors qu'elle tremblotait encore et toujours dans le stade de Quidditch, entourée de son meilleur ami et de Drago.

"Les gars, rappelez-moi ce que je fais ici?

"Tu es venue avec nous voir le match!

"Non: vous m'y avez forcé! La Vikki Hamilton que je connais n'irait jamais de son plein gré à un match de Quidditch.

"Et la Vikki Hamilton que je connais, l'interrompis Drago, ne parlerait jamais à la troisième personne d'elle même."

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit une grimace qu'il feint d'ignorer. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient un spectacle qui n'arrivait pas et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait bien des heures qu'ils attendaient!

"Euh, je voudrais pas dire...

"Mais tu vas le dire quand même! la coupa Drago.

"Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ou non? s'énerva la Serpentarde.

"Non.

"Arrêtez tous les deux, on dirait un vieux couple! s'exclama Killian amusé.

"Quoi! s'étranglèrent les concernés. Non mais ça va pas la tête!

"Toujours est-il, poursuivit Vikki, que votre foutu match aurait dû commencé depuis longtemps maintenant.

"Elle dit quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois, déclara Drago.

"On ferait peut être mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe." ajouta Killian.

Toutefois, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à descendre les marches, le professeur Bibine leur bloqua le passage et fit une annonce.

"Le match est annulé..."

Un "Super!" exclamé par une certaine blondinette accueillit cette déclaration, mais qui refréna ses pulsions de joie intense devant l'air courroucé de ses voisins.

"Une de vos camarades, Hermione Granger,...

"J'appellerai pas ça une 'camarade'! continua sur sa lancée Vikki.

"...a été pétrifiée. poursuivit le professeur de vol sans se soucier de cette remarque.

"Super! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer une fois de plus la Serpentarde.

"10 points en moins pour Serpentard!" Une fois de trop apparemment...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain matin, Vikki ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher son bonheur absolu de voir son ennemie réduite au silence, sous l'œil choqué des autres élèves mais qui ne s'en étonnaient guère toutefois. Après tout, elle était à Serpentard!

C'est Drago qui l'accueillit avec un information qui lui éclaira la journée:

"Hagrid est enfermé à Azkaban!

"Bah dis donc! C'est la journée ou quoi? Un match de Quidditch annulé, Granger pétrifié et Hagrid arrêté: qu'est je fais à Dieu pour mériter ça? Il faut me le dire votre Seigneurie, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en joignant les mains, pour que je le refasse!"

Les autres à la table pouffèrent devant le spectacle que la jeune fille offrait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ainsi Dieu semblait l'avoir écouté puisque la fin de l'année s'était écoulé harmonieusement, mise à part, peut être, cette malheureuse rencontre avec une araignée dans le dortoir une chaude soirée de mai...

Mais tout s'écroula au dernier repas: ils perdirent une fois de plus la coupe des maisons face aux Gryffondors, Hagrid fit une entrée triomphale précédé d'une Granger en pleine forme au grand désespoir de la blondinette!

Heureusement, en descendant du train qui la ramenait chez elle, elle eut l'heureuse surprise de découvrir son père l'attendant sur le quai. Elle se précipita dans ses bras: il était censé partir en Amérique du Sud mais il avait différé son départ pour revoir sa fille adorée.

Elle le traîna pour lui présenter ses amis. Drago se trouvait déjà avec son père qui regardait arriver avec suffisance la jeune fille et le riche marchand sorcier.

"Guerec! Quelle surprise de se revoir. lui déclara-t-il d'un air froid qui contrastait avec ses paroles.

"Lucius! Toujours un plaisir. répondit sur le même ton la père de la jeune fille.

"Drago, nous partons." ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons, après avoir jeté un regard glacial sur les personnes l'environnant.

Le jeune homme serra la main de ses amis et hésita devant Vikki qui le fixait avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Il fit un mouvement en avant, se ravisa et lui serra la main avant de s'éloigner dans les brumes qu'exhalait la locomotive.

"Mon ange, il faut y aller." lui chuchota son père.

La jeune fille secoua ses mèches couleur blé et prit la même attitude que Drago pour Crabbe et Goyle mais serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras Pansy et Killian.

"Passez de bonnes vacances! leur murmura-t-elle. Mais pas trop bonnes sans moi quand même!"

Les deux Serpentards rirent et hochèrent la tête en regardant leur amie s'éloigner en sautillant, semblable à elle même.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note: voilà j'ai commencé une autre histoire ('le mystère de la lune noire')donc si vous avez le temps, vous pouvez aller la lire (ce sera pas long: y a qu'un chapitre pour le moment) afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai pas eu d'écho et j'aimerai savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue, ce serait sympa.Merci et bonne soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: blabla...rien à moi...blabla...tout à eux.

Chapitre 7: Prise à rebrousse poil

_"Si ça n'entraîne pas une guerre civile quand un fâcheux me contrarie_

_C'est, soyons francs, un peu par sympathie, par courtoisie servile,_

_Un peu par vanité d'avoir l'air tolérant, un peu par crainte aussi_

_Que cette grosse bête, prise à rebrousse poil, ne sorte de ses gonds_

_Pour mettre à coups de poing son credo dans ma tête:_

_'Ceux qui ne pensent pas comme nous sont des cons.' "_

_"Ceux qui ne pensent pas comme nous"- Georges Brassens_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une longue mèche de cheveux d'un blond doré voltige dans la brise marine sur un fond bleu; bleu de l'océan se confondant avec le bleu azur du ciel, de telle sorte qu'on ne distingue plus l'horizon mais qu'on a l'impression d'être un cocon sécurisant. Enfin, c'était ce que ressentait la jeune fille qui observait le paysage, le menton appuyé sur la rambarde du navire de son père.

"Vikki!"

Elle se relève pour prêter attention au matelot qui lui fait signe mais elle est prise d'un vertige; cependant elle s'y refuse et, se cramponnant à la planche de bois, elle ferme les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur apparence normale. Elle avait découvert pendant les vacances que lorsqu'elle rêvait éveillée, son don s'activait indépendamment d'elle même et en empêchant ses yeux de tourbillonner, elle parvenait à l'éviter...en tout cas la plupart du temps. Ainsi, sa vision n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde, le temps de sentir un parfum de musc et de chanvre.

La blondinette ne supportait plus ces scènes auxquelles elle assistait, impuissante, et qui la terrifiait de plus en plus car elles se réalisaient. En effet, alors qu'en plein milieu de l'été où la mer était d'huile, elle avait eu une vision lorsqu'un employé de son père lui adressa la parole. Elle les avait vu essuyer une terrible tempête et l'individu se noyer. Elle avait tenté de se rassurer en observant l'apparence tranquille des flots mais ce qui devait arriver, advint...

"C'est la mer qui prend l'homme et pas l'homme qui prend la mer." lui avait dit son père pour tenter de la rassurer mais en vain...

Malgré ces désagréments, elle avait passé un été formidable à parcourir les océans du monde entier avec son père et elle était parvenue, sans difficulté, à se faire apprécier de l'ensemble de l'équipage, qui rapidement l'avait proclamé égérie de "L'Albatros", leur navire. Ainsi dès qu'un individu peu recommandable l'embêtait, ne serait ce que superficiellement, il se retrouvait aussitôt entouré de 4 grands gaillards menaçants. Et des individus peu recommandables, elle en avait rencontré dans tous les bouges où son père négociait ses fructueuses affaires. Mais, elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien et un simple regard de la fillette suffisait à faire fuir l'inopportun.

Toutefois, les rivages de la Grande-Bretagne se dessinèrent bien trop vite à l'horizon du point de vue de la jeune sorcière. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte de revoir Killian, Drago, Pansy et Cilia avec qui elle avait correspondu tout l'été mais elle n'était pas très impatiente de retrouver sa mère avec qui elle s'entendait de moins en moins, ni le temps humide et triste de Poudlard alors qu'elle avait passé trois mois sur des plages de sable fin et à flemmarder sous le soleil bénéfique de l'océan. Mais le pire était véritablement la reprise imminente des cours et donc du travail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki soupira en posant toutes ses marchandises scolaires qu'elle avait acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'assit, ou plutôt s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur, et commanda une Bièrraubeurre et un whisky pur feu 'pour son papa' que le serveur lui apporta malgré qu'il semblait plutôt suspicieux. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle lui tira la langue et but d'un trait l'alcool: après tout avec des matelots pendant trois mois, même si on a que 13 ans, on ne buvait pas que de l'eau!

Elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant Harry Potter dans l'établissement: elle avait fait exprès d'aller plus tôt faire ses emplettes pour éviter de revoir ses camarades et donc les mauvais souvenirs qui leur était lié. Et cet abruti se présentait sous ses yeux! Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le goujat qui lui gâchait le reste de ses vacances.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter? demanda-t-elle avec une telle brusquerie que le Survivant sursauta, renversant la moitié de sa Bièraubeurre.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question! lui répliqua-t-il, après avoir pris une contenance normale.

"Sors tout de suite d'ici!

"Comment?

"Tu gâches le reste de mes vacances!

"Et toi, tu fais de même!

"Très bien on va régler ça au poings!

"Pardon! s'exclama de rire Harry.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu! Allez viens, je t'attends!

"Non, la violence n'est pas la solution, tenta-t-il en s'écartant de la tête brûlée qui se trouvait dans son passage.

"Poule mouillée! cria celle-ci en émettant les craquètements de l'animal, figeant sur place le Gryffondor.

"Quoi? se retourna celui-ci menaçant.

"J'ai dit: cot cot cotcotcot cocooot!

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu!"

Le garçon se précipita sur elle en relevant ses manches mais alors qu'ils allaient véritablement se battre, deux puissants bras les arrêtèrent et les tinrent éloigné l'un de l'autre.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda le professeur Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

"Rien. grogna Harry, le regard menaçant.

"Il cherche la bagarre depuis que je suis entrée, Monsieur", gémit Vikki.

Le jeune Gryffondor resta bouche bée devant le retournement de situation qui s'était opéré et surtout devant l'air mauvais que prit son Maître des Potions.

"Quoi? Vous allez me retirer des points et me mettre en retenue peut être? cracha-t-il. L'année n'est pas commencée!

"Oh, mais elle le sera bien assez tôt. susurra Rogue. En tous cas, cessez d'importuner Mademoiselle Hamilton. Venez, je vous raccompagne."

La jeune fille indiqua à son directeur de maison où se trouvaient ses affaires pour qu'il les charge dans la cheminée et se retourna vers le Gryffondor à qui elle fit un petit sourire triomphant, avant de disparaître dans les volutes de fumées dégagée par la poudre de cheminette.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle était de nouveau devant ce mur qui cachait l'accès à la voie 9 3/4. Dieu que ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la joie de revoir ses amis et la tristesse de la perte de sa fainéantise. Elle soupira et inspira un bon coup avant de prendre son élan pour accéder de l'autre côté. Se précipitant sur le mur, elle poussa un cri de douleur intense alors qu'elle s'était écrasée sur les briques rouges, le choc se résonnant encore dans ses bras tandis qu'elle était les quatre fers en l'air...

"Ca va, Mademoiselle? lui demanda le chef de gare qui avait assisté, incrédule, à la scène.

"Oui, ça va. grommela-t-elle en se relevant. Je...j'avais envie de tester la solidité de...mon caddie. Apparemment, il est solide.

"C'est étrange mais tous les ans, à la même période, il y a des enfants qui foncent sans raison particulière sur le mur. Tiens l'année dernière, c'était deux garçons, un roux et un à lunette, si ma mémoire est bonne, qui se sont écrasés un peu plus loin...

"Très intéressant.

"Je me demande bien qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête à ces enfants...

"C'est peut être parce il se passe rien justement dans ces têtes et qu'on est une génération de débiles profonds!" s'énerva la blondinette en reprenant ses affaires d'un geste rageur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bah alors, t'étais où?" fut l'accueil que Vikki reçut en pénétrant dans le compartiment des Serpentards.

"Merci de demander, Drago, je vais très bien et j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, puisque tu insistes. répliqua la jeune fille, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

"Ca va pas? lui demanda, inquiet, Killian en posant une main sur son dos.

"Si, bien sûr que ça va !Les vacances sont terminées, les premières personnes que je rencontre sont Potter et Rogue et je viens de me manger le mur! Mais à part ça, c'est le paradis!

"Ah, c'était toi! s'exclame Pansy. Je croyais que c'était une première année future Poufsouffle.

"Merci pour le compliment. commenta la blondinette, après un long silence de tension.

"Bon, outre les malheurs de Vikki, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? demanda Killian.

"Bah, ouais, répondirent en chœur Crabbe et Goyle.

"Et vous avez fait quoi? leur demanda le même jeune homme.

"Benh...

"Non! se précipita Vikki pour les empêcher de parler, faisant converger vers elle tous les regards. Ne répondez surtout pas! D'abord, on connaît la réponse et ensuite il s'en fout complètement, d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, tout le monde s'en fout. Il demande juste pour se vanter de son stage chez les Boulets de Cockdley...

"Les Canons de Chudley, rectifia le jeune homme.

"Ouais, c'est pareil.

"Et toi, tu meurs d'envie de nous raconter tes péripéties aquatiques. continua sur la lancée Drago.

"Et, pour ta part, tu veux juste nous narrer...attends...mais, c'est vrai: tu n'as pas bougé de ton trou perdu! répliqua Vikki, le vexant au point qu'il sort de la pièce sans un mot, la mâchoire serré.

"C'est pas vrai, Vikki! s'exclama Pansy.

"C'est vrai, t'es chiante. Va t'excuser! invectiva Killian.

"Moi? M'excuser! Laisse moi rire!" plaisanta la jeune fille mais voyant que personne n'était de cet avis, elle se leva en grommelant: "C'est bon, j'y vais!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune Serpentarde traversa tout le train en se retrouvant plus d'une fois dans les bras d'un séduisant jeune homme à cause des cohortes, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout...hormis lorsqu'elle atterrit sur Neville Londubat.

Enfin, elle découvrit les cheveux platines de son ami et hurla à travers le couloir étroit:

"Drago!"

Celui-ci se retourna et l'observa s'approcher avec fureur (et exaspération, lorsqu'elle feinta une secousse pour tomber dans les bras de Cédric Diggory en battant des cils).

"Drago, finit-elle par dire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Tu me veux quoi? cracha-t-il avec dédain.

"D'abord, un: tu me parles pas comme ça. C'est pas écrit Goyle! Et ensuite, désolée si je t'ai blessé, je suis confuse et tout le tralala.

"Mouais, ben moi je suis pas convaincu.

"Eh! Tu pourrais faire un effort: c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais des excuses! Et vu comment s'est, la dernière.

"Bah comme ça, tu réfléchiras avant de parler la prochaine fois. Mais suis je bête: tu ne peux pas, t'as pas de cervelle!

"Ca suffit maintenant! Tu m'as compris: je suis pas un de tes toutous fidèles que tu peux traiter comme de la merde. Alors, je te prierai d'employer un autre ton quand tu t'adresse à moi, Drago Caïn Jack Malefoy, fit-elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots d'un pointage menaçant d'index.

"Oh mais tu ignores à qui tu parles Vikki Lilith Mary Hamilton", répliqua le jeune homme en agissant de même.

Cependant, la dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon fut interrompue par plusieurs cris d'effroi et un cahotement du train en même temps que s'éteignaient les lumières du train. Lorsque celles-ci se rallumèrent, la jeune Serpentarde était coincée contre le mur, supportant le poids de Drago qui était tombé sur elle, leurs visages à quelques millimètres de l'un de l'autre. Un ange passa alors que les deux amis s'observaient, le regard trouble.

"Je crois qu'on ferais bien d'aller voir, ça risque d'être marrant, proposa timidement la jeune Serpentarde.

"Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant." répondit d'une voix rauque le jeune homme.

Cependant, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la blondinette se racla la gorge avant de le repousser un peu. Aussitôt, il donna l'impression d'être revenu à lui et il s'éloigna pour la laisser se remettre debout. Après un dernier échange de regards gênés, ils prirent la direction des hurlements entendus plus tôt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce qu'ils virent les firent plier de rire et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'antan en se moquant de Potter et Granger recroquevillés à terre, sanglotant et réclamant après leur môman.

"C'est pas drôle! Vous seriez dans le même état si vous aviez rencontré un Détraqueur! "leur lança d'un ton, visiblement, de grande colère la jeune Ginny Weasley.

Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent un instant, tous deux stupéfaits de savoir qu'une telle créature était dans le train, effrayé pour Drago à l'idée d'une probabilité de rencontre et curieuse pour Vikki de se retrouver en face d'un monstre à la réputation légendaire. Mais, en coulant un regard vers les victimes, elle se réjouit tout de même de ne pas être tombé malencontreusement dessus.

La blondinette se rendit compte que la Gryffondor la fixait toujours, en l'attente d'un aveu de sa part.

"Sans doute que j'aurai été dans le même état..."

La rouquine prit une posture satisfaite alors que le visage de Drago se décomposait devant l'humiliation que s'auto-infligeait sa camarade.

"...mais pour avoir vu la tête de Granger, pas pour avoir croisé un Détraqueur. Heureusement, là elle l'a entre ses genoux tremblants de peur!"

La Serpentarde fit un hochement de tête pour marquer sa pointe et s'éloigna, suivie d'un Drago hilare et laissant une Ginny effarée.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arrivés à destination, les victimes furent directement amenées auprès de leur directrice de maison tandis que les autres se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition en commentant les événements récents. Tout en se dirigeant vers leur table, les Serpentards ne faisaient pas exception à la règle:

"Et donc, ils étaient à pisser dans leur culotte? demanda Pansy. Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est trop drôle!...Oh désolé Théodore, fit elle à l'encontre de son camarade qui avait eut la même réaction que les Gryffondors mais face à une blague de Vikki, lui.

"C'est rien, c'est oublié, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

"J'aurai vraiment voulu être là, commenta Goyle.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent?" se plaignit Killian.

A ces propos, Drago et Vikki se croisèrent les yeux, gênés au sous entendu des propos de leur ami et de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant l'incident.

"Bah, de toute façon, tu auras l'occasion de le revoir, déclara le blondinet pour alléger l'atmosphère. Tu peux être sûr qu'il fera dans ses langes parce que son camarade lui a pris son quignon de pain ou quand quelqu'un va parler devant lui de la bonne tarte à la fraise de maman."

A ces mots, toute la table s'esclaffa de rire mais bientôt Dumbledore récupéra leur attention en présentant leur nouveaux professeurs. Vikki et ses camarades jetèrent un regard sceptique sur leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler par terre au moindre souffle de vent tant il était maladif. Si ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur ce choix, ce ne fut pas le cas lorsque leur directeur annonça que Hagrid remplaçait le professeur Gobe-Planche parti en retraite, au poste de Soin aux Créatures Magiques: des cris de désaccords se firent entendre du côté vert et argent alors que c'était des hurlements de joie pour les rouge et or.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki se glissa dans ses draps chauds, grâce aux bons soin des elfes de maison, et repensa à ce qui l'attendait cette année. Tout compte fait, elle était contente d'être revenue, ne serait ce que pour embêter les Gryffondors ou titiller son directeur de maison avec son chaudron rose à gros cœurs rouges.

"Vikki. Tu dors? résonna la voix de Pansy dans l'obscurité.

"Si je dormais, tu viendrais de me réveiller, louloutte.

"Ouais, je sais mais tu dormais pas?

"Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tu me demandes toutes les cinq minutes si je dors!

"Ouais, ouais. Je...voulais te demander...comment tu trouves Drago?

"Ben, il est toujours aussi arrogant et tête à claque...

"Non, je veux dire physiquement.

"Bah, c'est un garçon. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire?

"Tu veux pas sortir avec lui?

"Quoi? éclata de rire la blondinette.

"Ben parce qu'il me plaît bien...

"Oh, je vois. T'inquiètes pas, t'as le champs libre, Pansy.

"Merci, t'es vraiment une amie.

"Je sais! Enfin, on va dire que je ne te consens pas un trop gros sacrifice."

Après avoir été rassurée, la jeune fille brune s'endormit aussitôt, au contraire de Vikki qui médita cette conversation et repensa à l'incident du train une bonne partie de la nuit. Avait-elle dit la vérité à son amie?


	9. entre plaisir et souffrance

Chapitre 8: Entre plaisir et souffrance

_"Nos lâches violences, nos sales vengeances _

_Qui nous poussent toujours au fond de nos hésitations._

_Nos réponses sans question, ces choses qui font qu'un jour, on doit mentir._

_Nos allusions sans illusions, jeux entre plaisir et souffrance,_

_Le malheur ou la chance qui hante nos existences_

_Et nous laisse croire qu'un jour il faut partir._

_Comment tu fais pour oublier?_

_Comment tu fais pour pas pleurer?_

_Comment tu fais pour respirer?"_

_"Quand le mal est fait"- Renaud Hantson_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain, lors du cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Vikki se rendit compte que Pansy n'avait vraiment rien à craindre d'elle en observant le comportement de Drago. Les élèves étaient tous venus avec une certaine appréhension, d'une part parce que c'était un nouveau professeur et d'autre part que c'était justement Hagrid, Hagrid qui avait voulu posséder comme animal de compagnie un dragon. De plus, les Serpentards craignaient qu'il agisse comme Rogue mais à leur désavantage, en ne cessant de les rabrouer. Heureusement, il se montra beaucoup plus impartial que le sinistre Maître des Potions. Ils purent alors respirer d'aisance...jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre leur sujet d'étude.

Tous les élèves, aussi bien Gryffondors que Serpentards, poussèrent des cris d'effroi en observant le paddock rempli d' Hypogriffes. Il leur présenta l'un d'eux que Potter enfourcha comme si il s'était s'agit d'un simple canasson. Par contre, Drago se fit attaquer par lui après l'avoir insulter et frapper, lui même. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle se précipitèrent à ses côtés en maudissant Hagrid tandis que Vikki était pliée de rire. Killian tenta de la réprimander:

"Vikki! Il doit avoir super mal, c'est franchement pas drôle!

"Oh, je t'en prie! C'est un très bon comédien.

"Peut être mais je crois qu'il souffre vraiment.

"Dans ce cas, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus doux avec cette pauvre bête. répliqua la jeune fille en s'approchant de l'une d'entre elle pour la caresser.

"Non, mais t'es malade! s'exclama Killian en la retirant précipitamment. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Dumbledore a pu accepter un tel professeur!

"En même temps, c'est quand même plus drôle qu'étudier les Veracrasses ou autres bestioles ennuyeuses à mourir. Et puis, il n'a jamais très bien choisi ses professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Ouais, espérons que cette année, il se soit amélioré sur ce plan là mais à l'aspect miteux du nouveau, j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'en juin."

Leur conversation fut coupé par un gémissement énervant de la part de leur camarade de maison qui les appelait. Haussant les yeux au ciel, ils le rejoignirent en évitant de se moquer de lui, en tout cas ouvertement!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jeune fille blonde pénétra dans le lugubre cachot à l'odeur rance au sein duquel se déroulaient ses cours de potions. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année dernière: il y avait même encore une toile d'araignée dans le coin où s'installaient toujours ses amis...D'araignée? Vikki se saisit vite de ses affaires et s'éloigna en quatrième vitesse de l'endroit où elle allait s'installer pour se rendre compte que la seule place encore disponible était devant le bureau de Rogue et le trio infernal de Gryffondor. Granger et Rogue contre l'araignée, le choix était très difficile et elle se força à se rendre à sa place initiale mais la vue des huit pattes velues qui descendaient lentement mais sûrement du mur vers la table la fit prendre le chemin inverse en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. A peine était-elle installée que les moqueries gryffondoriennes résonnèrent à ses oreilles:

"Bah, alors la sorcière surpuissante aurait peur d'une petite araignée? demanda ironiquement Granger.

"Mais c'est la grosse bête qui est effrayée par la petite. Cot cot cot cocot!"

Bizarrement, Ron ne sifflait mot tant il se remettait également de ses émotions face à la même frayeur qu'elle avait eu. La Serpentarde allait leur répliquer une phrase cinglante mais la lourde porte de bois se referma avec violence, annonçant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Il fonça tout droit à son bureau sans un regard pour ses élèves mais s'arrêta un millième de seconde en observant le chaudron rose de la jeune élève encore tremblotante.

"Mademoiselle Hamilton, vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Vous fais-je si peur que ça?"

A ces mots, des rires fusèrent, hormis de la part de Neville Londubat, mais qui se turent aussitôt que Rogue leur eut lancé un regard noir.

"Non, monsieur, elle a peur d'une malheureuse araignée, expliqua Hermione.

"C'est toujours mieux que votre peur, Mademoiselle Granger."

La Gryffondor se renfrogna alors que les autres élèves la scrutèrent en l'attente d'une explication qui ne vint pas. Tandis que le professeur donnait ses instructions, il lança négligemment un discret wingardium leviosa pour envoyer au dehors la malheureuse araignée. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Vikki qui observa troublée son professeur en se demandant bien pour quelle raison avait-il eu ce geste d'attention à son encontre. Rogue sentit le regard trouble de l'enfant et se retourna vers elle, en l'observant dans les yeux, ne pouvant se détacher de ses si magnifiques et mystérieuses prunelles améthystes.

Inévitablement, la Serpentarde sentit cette impression si familière, qui lui était devenue agréable, l'emportant au plus profond d'elle même. Elle se trouvait en plein air, apparemment dans un forêt alors que ses pieds nus frôlaient les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol. Elle portait une fine robe de soie blanche mais elle n'avait pas froid. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle pénétra dans une clairière déserte et endormie. Elle ne resta cependant pas seule longtemps et bientôt, une silhouette furtive pénétra à l'intérieur et se figea en la voyant.

"Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Il pourrait te soupçonner.

"Non. répliqua la jeune fille. Par contre, j'ai peur qu'il ne se venge.

"Pourquoi le voudrait-il? Il n'est pas au courant. répliqua l'inconnu en se rapprochant.

"Mais, si.

"Quoi?

"Je lui ai tout dit." expliqua-t-elle en lançant une boule de feu sur l'individu qui se révéla être Rogue, s'asphyxiant et mourant carbonisé.

"Je me suis fait attaqué, professeur."

Ce fut la voix lancinante de Drago qui la ramena à la réalité mais elle n'était pas tout à fait remise et Killian le remarque. Heureusement, il l'attribua à sa phobie des araignées et elle attendit avec impatience l'heure de délivrance pour se réfugier et se calmer dans sa chambre. Dieu qu'elle en avait assez de ses visions cauchemardesques!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement, contrairement à ses habitudes, alors qu'il entendait la cloche annonciatrice de la fin du cours. Il se réinstalla à son bureau dans l'attente des premières années qui succédaient et observa la petite tête blonde sortir d'un pas fébrile. Fronçant les sourcils, il se remémora le rêve éveillé qu'il avait eu en croisant son regard.

Il marchait avec difficulté dans une forêt sombre et dont les arbres dépouillés découpaient des formes étranges et inquiétantes sur le ciel étoilé. Il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil derrière lui, se sentant oppressé et surveillé. Enfin, il aperçut la clairière où se trouvait son portoloin et accéléra le pas pour y arriver le plus vite possible. Il se figea d'effroi en observant une silhouette blanche de l'autre côté: il savait donc...

"Te voilà." fit celle-ci de sa voix si douce.

Il poussa un soupir de bonheur: c'était elle, elle était venue.

"Me voilà. répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de son amante.

"Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

"Et manquer un de nos rendez vous, jamais!"

Il encercla la jeune femme qui se nicha dans le creux de son épaule. Il faisait noir mais il distinguait les mèches de feu de la jeune femme et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

"Tu crois qu'il sait?

"Non. Il ne le saura jamais.

"Si il le savait...Si il te tuait...Mon corps ne serait plus jamais son antre.

"Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Si il le faut je le tuerai.

"Mais tu perdrai.

"Pas tant que j'aurai ton amour comme bouclier."

Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et embrassa ses lèvres douces. Du simple baiser de réconfort, il devint de plus en plus enflammé, la fièvre s'emparant des deux individus. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu soyeux de sa robe qu'il défit et laissa tomber à terre tandis qu'elle retirait avec fébrilité les lourds vêtements de velours noir qu'il portait. Ils glissèrent ensemble sur le sol, se cherchant, laissant libre cours à cette passion qu'ils avaient si longtemps conservé pour eux même.

Rogue poussa un soupir alors que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles pénétraient dans la classe avec crainte. Soudain, une question s'imposa à lui à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt: pourquoi avait-il envoyé au dehors l'araignée? Il avait agi par réflexe, comme si cet acte était indépendant de sa volonté, comme si il était naturel de protéger...de protéger Vikki. Un bruit de flacon qui se brise le ramena à ses préoccupations actuelles et il cria copieusement sur le malheureux élève.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki sautillait en tout sens en cette journée de fête: non seulement, c'était Halloween avec son cortège de sucrerie mais, en plus, cette année, elle était autorisée à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Drago soupira en la voyant traverser la salle commune des Serpentards en courant pour aller chercher tel sac ou pour se changer une énième fois.

"Est ce que toutes les filles sont comme ça? demanda-t-il à Killian qui était avachi à ses côté et observait les agissements de la jeune fille d'un air blasé.

"J'en ai bien peur mais je crois que cette tendance à la superactivité en vue d'une sortie est plus prononcée chez elle que chez le reste des sujets de sexe féminin...

"C'est bien ce que je craignais. Bon, les filles, vous avez fini?

"Oui, oui, on arrive, répondit la voix étouffée de Pansy.

"C'est pas à toi que je m'adressai", murmura Drago sous l'œil amusé de son ami.

La jeune fille brune descendit avec grâce de la chambre des filles, vêtue d'une lourde robe verte et argent en velours. Dans un esprit de contradiction flagrante, Vikki descendit en glissant sur la rampe d'escalier, ayant finalement opté pour une combinaison rose et bleu sous sa robe de sorcière psychédélique.

"Au moins, on te perdra pas de vue, commenta le blond platine.

"De quoi tu parles? s'enquit la jeune exubérante.

"Rien, tu es superbe." coupa court Killian en encerclant dans ses bras la jeune fille.

Ils prirent alors le chemin pour se rendre à l'objet de leur convoitise, encadrés par leurs professeurs de potion, qui laissa couler un regard désapprobateur sur Vikki, et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui sembla amusé de la tenue peu orthodoxe de la Serpentarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arrivés sur place, Vikki et Killian se mirent à courir de tout côté mais se séparèrent bien vite, l'un axant ses visites sur le sport et l'autre sur la mode. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous 'Aux Trois-Balais' après avoir fait toutes leurs courses. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle attendaient leur camarades depuis au moins une demi-heure et cela agaçait prodigieusement le jeune homme. Il détestait attendre quelqu'un, d'autant que le bar était bondé et qu'il tenait à sa tranquillité. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les retardataires surchargés de paquets. Ceux-ci traversèrent tant bien que mal la foule et se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise.

"On devrait inventer des chaussures spéciales shopping, se plaignit la jeune fille blonde en se massant les mollets.

"Et les cartes bleues qui ne chauffent pas au bout d'à peine 30 utilisations, continua Pansy en soufflant sur ses doigts.

"Et des interdictions d'entrer dans des magasins de sport pour ceux qui n'en font pas, ajouta Killian en lançant un regard noir sur une bande de Poufsouffle de 5e année.

"Et des montres! coupa Drago, faisant converger sur lui tous les visages étonnés de ses amis.

"Pardonne nous, on a pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa Pansy au bord de l'auto-flagellation.

"Vous avez acheté quoi? demanda Vikki sans plus se préoccuper du bougon jeune homme.

"Et toi?

"Des fringues, des farces et des fringues! Et toi, Killian?

"Des farces et une magnifique batte en bois de chêne qui appartenait à Lingus Wigmore de la Branche sur Ouate, le fameux batteur français du 17e siècle qui a fait partie de l'équipe des...

"Quoi mais t'as déjà trois battes!

"Et alors?

"T'es impossible! T'as acheté quoi comme farces chez Zonk?

"Dite le si on vous embête, déclara sèchement Drago.

"Oui, parce ce que sinon on peut vous laisser. proposa Pansy avec l'idée de partir seule avec son idole.

"Mais non, vous ne nous gênez pas. rassura la jeune Serpentarde.

"Trop." précisa le jeune homme, faisant s'esclaffer de rire toute la table.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, principalement des méchancetés sur les autres élèves, depuis quelques temps déjà quand Goyle leur coupa la parole en fixant la porte d'entrée qui laissait entrer des nouveaux arrivants:

"Oh, non pas eux!

"Bordel, t'aurais pas pu te taire! s'exclama Vikki en frappant le Serpentard. Je les aurais pas vu et la journée aurait bien pu se terminer. Maintenant je suis obligée d'aller les insulter.

"De toute façon, il l'heure de rentrer." affirma Killian.

Toutes les têtes serpentardes de l'assistance se tournèrent vers lui avec un air signifiant: "non mais tu crois pas qu'on puisse nous dire à quelle heure on doit rentrer."

"Bah oui, je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai pas envie de rater le repas."

A ces mots, tous se levèrent en 4e vitesse pour se diriger vers la sortie mais en chemin, ils accomplirent la prophétie de leur amie en s'arrêtant à la table des Gryffondors haïs.

"Tiens, fit Vikki à l'encontre de Ron, mais je rêve où tu n'as aucun paquet?

"Non, tu ne rêves pas Vikki. La malheureuse famille Weasley, pourtant de sang pur, est aussi pauvre que des elfes de maison. l'informa Drago.

"Et tu trouve ça normal que des elfes de maisons soit traités comme des esclaves à notre époque? explosa Hermione, stupéfiant les autres qui ne voyaient pas trop le rapport.

"Bah, oui. répondit Killian alors que la jeune femme allait provoquer une émeute, ses amis la calmèrent pour qu'elle se rassied.

"De toute façon, continua Vikki sur Ron, tu as autant d'argent que d'amis.

"Mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité, répliqua le jeune roux, fier de sa réponse.

"C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais à ce moment là, personne ne te servira de bouclier.

"Quoi?

"Il vaut mieux avoir une ribambelle d'amis médiocres qui mourraient à ta place que deux malheureux qui ne puissent rien faire pour toi.

"Et crois tu vraiment que nous n'avons pas qualité et quantité ensemble? poursuivit Killian."

Les regards, aussi bien Serpentards que Gryffondors, se posèrent malgré eux d'un air critique sur Crabbe et Goyle mais ceux-ci ne le remarquèrent pas. Rogue pénétra avec fracas dans l'établissement leur invectivant de repartir à Poudlard et c'est ce que firent les élèves, les pieds de plomb.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki rattrapa la mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée et la replaqua derrière son oreille. Elle soupira en tentant de réprimer le frisson de froid qui la parcourait de tout son long. Une tuile la fit vaciller et elle hurla en se rééquilibrant du mieux qu'elle put. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol qui se trouvait à 200 mètres d'elle! Pourquoi déjà se trouvait-elle là? A se promener sur les toits de Poudlard? Pour quelle raison avait elle donc accepter ce stupide pari?

C'était il y a trois semaines, lors d'un cours de vol avec le professeur Bibine. Elle et Killian voltigeaient dans tous les sens en se lançant des défis stupides.

"Pas cap de voler jusqu'au centre de la forêt interdite."

Et, hop, Killian fonçait vers ladite forêt. Cet inventaire se poursuivit hors du cours jusque dans les couloirs:

"Pas cap d'aller mettre la tête à l'envers de Miss Teigne."

Dans la grande salle:

"Pas cap de lancer une patate sur Dumbledore."

Dans les cachots:

"Pas cap de voler le chaudron de Rogue."

Dans la salle commune:

"Pas cap changer le shampooing de Drago en teinture rose."

Rien que ces petits paris de rien du tout leur récoltèrent à tout deux 110 heures de retenue et 130 points de moins pour leur maison. Toutefois avec ce dernier pari, Vikki était sûre qu'ils allaient exploser le score des jumeaux Weasley.

"Pas cap de traverser Poudlard...par les toits."

Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille se baladait entre ciel et terre alors que le vent soufflait, lui faisant manquer de tomber à chaque pas. Elle y était presque plus que l'aile nord à parcourir et elle avait terminé. Elle sentait le regard de ses amis sur elle qui l'observaient depuis en bas et l'encourageaient. Soudain, tous se turent et une voix de velours traversa la distance avec précipitation:

"Mademoiselle Hamilton, descendez tout de suite!"

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le sol pour observer Rogue qui semblait la fixer d'un air plus que furieux, bouillonnant et ne cessant de remuer en tout sens. Elle esquissa un sourire: ce type ne savait pas ce dont quoi elle était capable. Il devrait vraiment retrouver un peu plus de confiance en soi, et accessoirement dans les autres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant: ils allaient voir que Vikki Hamilton allait toujours jusqu'au bout! Elle avança son pied et puis un bruit de tuile qui s'écrase au sol, puis le trou noir...


	10. combien dure une éternité?

Désaveu de propriété: pas à moi, tout à elle.

RAR:

Abyme: Suspense. Qu'est devenu Vikki? Morte? Vivante? Mickael Jackson ( c'est à dire mort-vivant)? La suite est dans ce chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait plaisir, et contente que tu apprécies la Serpentarde nationale et son caractère...particulier.Sinon, j'ai été voir tes fic et elles sont supers mais je veux la suite stp...En tout cas merci pour tonpassage (on a beau dire qu'on écrit pour soi, ça fait plaisir que les autres lisent et disent ce qu'ils en pensent) et bonne lecture.

Emilie: Etant donné que j'ai déjà fait un RAR dans un mail, c'est l'heure des revendications: je veux ta fic, tout de suite, maintenant! Si tu veux une muse,je pose des pièges à loups partout pour l'attraper (ah!...non c'est Rémus, désolée) et en même temps mon filtre à pub (ah!...non le bassiste de Muse, ça marche pas avec?). Bon je te laisse parce que je commence à partir en vrille (la mienne de muse doit s'appeler 'la barge de service'). Merci pour ton mot et bonne lecture.

Darkavdoriens (alias lecteurs de l'ombre): Merci de me lire et...bonne lecture (oui je sais je me répète) (ah! Et faite attention au pièges à loups).

Chapitre 9: Combien dure une éternité?

_"Gardez vos larmes et vos cris, que l'on m'ait aimé ou haï: je dors._

_Si par hasard, sait-on jamais, j'avais un ami qui m'aimait, tant pis, qu'il m'oublie: je dors._

_Maître des ombres et des lumières, combien dure une éternité?_

_Combien de fois faudra-t-il faire la même route pour arriver?_

_Combien de lunes à disparaître? Combien d'hommes encore à renaître?_

_En attendant, je dors."_

_"Je ne suis pas mort, je dors"- Michel Sardou_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Je suis bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment mais cette impression s'impose à moi. Une douce chaleur m'entoure alors que tout est noir puis une lumière rouge apparaît vers qui je me dirige, bien que je ne sache pas où je me trouve. Je ne suis rien, je suis tout._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sévérus Rogue se passa pour la énième fois les mains sur son visage en soupirant de fatigue et de désespoir. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il devant ce lit? Depuis combien de temps passait-il des nuits blanches hanté par cette vision morbide? Depuis combien de temps se rongeait-il les sangs pour savoir si elle reviendrait, si un jour elle ouvrirait ses paupières pour laisser entrevoir son regard parme? En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être entraîné dans un de ces rêves éveillés qu'il détestait. Mais les yeux restaient désespérément clos. Aucune vie ne semblait faire frémir ce corps. Elle gisait dans l'infirmerie de Pomfresh depuis trois longs mois...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Une lumière m'inonde alors que je suis envahie par une chaleur douce qui s'empare de moi. Je lutte pour ouvrir mes yeux mais tout ce que je perçois n'est que de rouge chair. Une brise vient me chatouiller le visage et je souris de bonheur. Je suis si bien que je pourrais y rester pour l'éternité..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce jour-là avait été pourtant une bonne journée. Le professeur Rogue avait pu exercer son règne de terreur habituelle sur la classe de Poufsouffle et avait infliger des énièmes heures de retenue au trio infernal pour une raison qu'il avait oublié. Certes, il avait entendu que les terribles Serpentards, Killian Stanger et Vikki Hamilton, s'étaient lancés dans une série de paris idiots et loufoques mais cela l'amusait plus que l'agaçait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à réprimer un sourire devant les cheveux guimauves de Drago, et cela lui été rare de devoir même réprimer une telle joie. Ces deux chenapans bien qu'exaspérant, on s'y attachait avec le temps et ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui dirait le contraire puisqu'il se revoyait en eux à leur âge.

Il était en train de corriger des copies de Gryffondors de 5e années, passant ses nerfs sur cette geignarde de Treysor Jones, quand un sentiment de peur intense s'empara de tout son être. Sa marque se mit à brûler lui tirant un hurlement de douleur intense et quand il l'observa, elle commençait déjà à répandre du sang sur son bras. Il s'appliqua un onguent mais bien que la douleur physique s'était atténuée, l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur se poursuivait, l'enfermant dans un étau pour l'empêcher de battre et de respirer. Il eut un besoin impérieux de se rendre au plus vite dans le parc, enfermant dans ses poumons l'air frais hivernal mais la terreur continuait de l'envahir, plus forte qu'auparavant. Sans raison particulière mais guidé par son instinct, il se dirigea vers l'aile nord de l'école et fut stupéfait en découvrant une bande de Serpentards regarder en l'air. Il y avait là Drago, ses deux comparses Crabbe et Goyle, sa groupie attitrée Pansy, et Killian mais...Son cœur s'accéléra d'angoisse: il en manquait une et, étant donné l'endroit où convergeaient les regards, il craignait le pire.

"Professeur! s'exclama Pansy qui avait fini par remarquer sa présence.

"Dite moi quelle a encore été son idée saugrenue? menaça-t-il en approchant à grandes enjambées.

Aucun n'osa lui répondre et ils s'échangèrent des regards gênés et honteux, n'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

"Dites moi où elle se trouve!

"Ici." répondit gauchement Killian.

Rogue l'observa interloqué puis jeta un regard furieux sur les environs: ils lui mentaient pour la protéger mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

"Cessez de vouloir la protéger et dites moi où elle se trouve!

"Ici, monsieur. On ne vous ment pas," déclara Pansy en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil en l'air.

Le cœur du maître des Potions cessa alors de battre alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Lentement, il leva son regard vers les cieux qui fut ébloui un instant par le soleil hivernal mais il ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi en observant la jeune Serpentarde se baladait sur les toits de Poudlard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et dans un ordre empreint de colère et de terreur, il lui hurla:

"Mademoiselle Hamilton, descendez tout de suite!"

Il était effrayé alors qu'elle s'était figé dans son numéro d'équilibrionniste. Elle sembla lui jeter un regard alors que tous étaient expectatifs de ses agissements: allait-elle retrouver la raison et finir par descendre les rejoindre sans encombres ou allait-elle persévérer sa folie? Son caractère têtu lui fit pencher pour la seconde solution, et elle continua sa marche. Rogue était totalement impuissant, il ne pouvait que l'observer comme cloué sur place par son attitude, il ne pensa même pas à transplaner pour aller la récupérer. Il était comme une statue, arrêtant même de respirer pour éviter de la déséquilibrer. Ce fut le bruit d'une tuile qui s'écrase au sol qui le ramena à la réalité et il ne put esquisser un seul geste, hormis un pas en avant en observant le corps de l'enfant chuter droit vers le sol...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction: je suis si bien mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière du soleil tout proche venant les agresser. Quand, enfin, ils se sont un peu habitués, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Des paysages enchanteurs défilent sous mes yeux alors que le vent fouette mon visage: je vole! Je suis si bien et à la place des bras, des ailes, d'immenses ailes aux longues plumes blanches. Je suis un ange. Tout est si parfait en haut: plus de souci, plus de problème, l'harmonie et le calme des cieux m'entourent alors qu'un profond bien être comme je n'en avait jamais connu m'envahit. Un sourire lumineux éclaire mon visage tandis que mon bonheur ne demande qu'à exploser, il est tellement fort qu'il me fait mal. Soudain un éclair traverse l'azur dépourvu de nuages et me touche. Tout se dégrade alors que je m'effondre vers le sol._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tout avait été une sorte de brouillard que Sévérus avait du mal à dissiper. Il y avait eu des cris d'horreur tandis qu'une main qui n'était pas la sienne avait ralenti la chute de la Serpentarde en faisant apparaître un matelas qui la recueillit dans une douceur de plumes blanches mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait que quand on tombait d'une hauteur conséquente, on était mort bien avant l'écrasement au sol, la chute en elle même était meurtrière.

Ensuite, il se souvint que Dumbledore et McGonengall avaient accourus et qu'ils l'avaient emmené de toute urgence à madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Celle-ci les avaient regardé d'un air désespéré et avait lancé la phrase fatidique:

"Je ne peux rien faire. Tout est fini."

Il l'avait observé un instant, le souffle coupé par cette déclaration, puis sourdement, la colère l'avait envahi. Colère contre eux qui abandonnaient tout espoir, colère contre la jeune fille qui s'était laissée guidée encore une fois par sa fierté mais surtout colère contre lui même de n'avoir rien tenté pour éviter ce qui était arrivé.

"Non, tout n'est pas fini! leur hurla-t-il, les stupéfiant. Je vous interdit de déclarer qu'elle est morte. C'est une Serpentarde et les Serpentards ne meurent pas pour une raison aussi stupide qu'un pari idiot. Elle survivra mais il ne faut pas abandonner tout espoir car elle ne reviendra pas parmi nous seule. Il faut que nous l'aidions."

Les autres, qui l'avaient écouté la tête basse, acquiescèrent, un par un, le désespoir dans leur yeux cédant la place à la détermination.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Je suis au milieu d'une clairière entourée par d'immenses cerisiers. Assise dans un champs de fleurs multicolores et à l'odeur entêtante. Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau: on dirait le paradis. Suis-je morte? J'émet un petit rire face à cette idée saugrenue. Si j'était morte sentirai-je le souffle de la brise d'été sur mes joues, respirerai-je ce doux parfum floral, le soleil m'entourerait-il d'une chaleur si bienfaisante, entendrai-je le chant mélodieux des oiseaux cachées dans les branches pliants sous le poids des juteuses cerises rouges vives. J'en croque une avec délice et je remercie le ciel d'être ici._

_Pourtant, le vent se fait plus fort, plus froid, à m'en faire grelotter. Je tente de me réchauffer en frictionnant mes bras, perdant toute candeur et observant avec inquiétude les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient occultant le soleil. Je me lève alors que les fleurs disparaissent une à une, emmenées au loin par les bourrasques. Je panique en voyant les arbres s'approchaient de moi inexorablement, tentant de m'étouffer et empêchant ma fuite. Des tâches rouges sont toujours accrochées bien que ce ne soit plus des fruits tendres mais des gouttes de sang..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sévérus Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 3e année sortirent de sa classe. De toutes, c'était celle-là qui le faisait le plus souffrir: ses élèves étaient tous chagrinés par ce qui était arrivé à leur camarade et voir les visages serrés de Drago, Killian et Pansy lui était insupportable. Il commença à ranger ses affaires dans le but de se rendre au chevet de l'endormie afin de trouver une solution pour la ramener d'entre les morts. Une voix résonna dans son dos:

"Arrêtez."

Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour découvrir Dumbledore l'observait d'un regard triste et inquiet.

"Vous vous tuez. Cela ne sert à rien que vous la rejoignez.

"Je le dois. Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse puisque personne ne veut le faire.

"Sévérus, c'est faux et vous le savez. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Même ses parents se sont rendus à l'évidence alors pourquoi pas vous?

"Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est comme si une force en moi me contraignait à veiller sur elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait..."

Tous deux gardèrent le silence sur ces paroles, songeant à quelle pourrait bien être cette force. Il lui avait dit que c'était sa marque qui l'avait averti de ce qu'il se passait et ils se demandaient si il existait un lien entre la jeune fille et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom. Certains indices penchaient dans cette direction: elle avait des pouvoirs qui pouvait l'intéresser, une mère à l'activité douteuse et un esprit ambigu. Avait-il confié à Rogue la mission de la protéger au mépris de sa vie? Mais dans quel but? Pour la tuer ensuite ou pour qu'elle le rejoigne?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme aussitôt: ils me font si mal! Je parviens à les forcer et j'observe le ciel bleu au dessus de moi. Je suis dans l'eau, une étendue liquide sans limite, se confondant avec la voûte céleste. Je fais aller mes bras et je nage dans cet océan renvoyant des myriades de petits soleils. Un sourire béat éclaire mon visage alors que je me laisse porter par les flots. Je suis si bien._

_Pourtant, au bout d'un moment je me met à couler et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à retrouver la surface bienfaisante baignée de soleil, à lutter contre cette force qui m'entraîne dans les tréfonds obscures de l'océan où dorment les noirceurs les plus secrètes. Peu à peu, la lumière disparaît tandis que je m'enfonce et bientôt l'air me manque. Dans un ultime effort, je tente d'appeler à l'aide mais seule des bulles sortent de ma bouche et je m'abandonne alors, me résignant à laisser ma vie à qui veut la prendre._

_Tandis que j'accepte docilement la mort qui m'est destinée, je sens quelque chose agripper mon bras et me ramener vers le haut, vers la lumière._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vous devriez aller vous reposer, proposa la voix attendrie de Pomfresh.

"Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répliqua Rogue, excédé.

"C'est vous qui voyez." répondit celle-ci en s'éloignant du lit où reposait Vikki Hamilton depuis désormais 5 mois.

Rogue soupira de satisfaction en l'entendant partir. Il commençait à ne plus supporter cette situation. Il en avait assez d'avoir peur pour cette stupide enfant. Oui, lui, le grand et terrifiant Sévérus Rogue, qui avait un cœur de pierre, ne laissant jamais les sentiments l'envahirent, avait perdu la bataille et la peur pour elle l'avait emprisonner. Ce soir, l'année scolaire s'était achevée et tous étaient retournée chez leurs parents, tous sauf une. Il avait vu Drago et sa bande s'engouffrer dans le train, le visage grave, contrastant avec les cris joyeux qui résonnaient de la part des élèves, heureux de retrouver la famille. Tous les Serpentards refusaient de se laisser aller, plus qu'à leur habitude. Ils portaient le deuil de Vikki Hamilton, l'égérie de la maison, et lui aussi le supportait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune immobile. Il lui avait semblé percevoir un mouvement de sa peur, des paupières qui avaient trembloter, un petit gémissement de terreur franchir ses lèvres. Mais elle était toujours impassible, figée dans son sommeil dont on ne revenait pas. Il se demanda de qui elle pouvait bien rêver depuis tous ces mois mais il se reprit en se disant que son cerveau était mort et qu'elle n'était plus qu'un légume. Il aurait dû faire comme les autres et abandonner tout espoir, après tout il n'y en avait plus. Mais son cœur refusait de l'abandonner...ou bien était-ce l'autre qui refusait ceci. Non, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: c'est lui et lui seul qui voulait qu'elle survivre. Et pas seulement pour lui donner des heures de colles pour ce qu'elle avait fait! Mais parce que s'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Après tout, si il ne l'avait pas appelé, elle n'aurait pas regarder en bas et ne serait pas... A quoi bon tourner et retourner tous les scénarios possibles, ce qui était fait était fait et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était veiller sur elle.

Il l'observa encore une fois et se résigna à faire ce qu'il avait toujours refusé depuis 5 mois. Il avança sa main, ayant un petit instant d'hésitation alors qu'elle allait toucher la sienne, puis il la prit pour la serrer avec toute la force qu'il pouvait, ses yeux lui piquant. Il hurla de peur quand Vikki se redressa subitement en poussant un cri, comme si elle avait manqué d'oxygène et qu'elle revenait d'un long chemin en enfer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki ouvrit les yeux, en cherchant sa respiration, pour découvrir qu'elle était allongée ou plutôt assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle jeta des regards effrayés autour d'elle: où était passé l'eau, le ciel, les fleurs? Allait-elle encore se faire attaquer? Allait-elle encore être au bord de la mort? Allait-on la sauver comme quelques instants plus tôt cette main inconnue l'avait sortie des profondeurs marines?

"Vikki!" s'interrogea une voix doucereuse sur sa gauche.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir son directeur de potion sur une chaise à ses côtés, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les yeux humides...humides? Etait-il sur le point de pleurer? Comment était-ce possible?

"Professeur? Qu'est ce que..., demanda-t-elle en étant stupéfaite de sa voix rocailleuse, comme si elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps.

"Petite idiote, l'insulta-t-il, le ton pleine de colère, avant de la prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

"M'enfin!", fit la jeune fille, surprise de ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvant esquisser un geste tant ses membres étaient douloureux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alors je suis presque morte, demanda Vikki au directeur de Poudlard tandis que madame Pomfresh lui appliquait un onguent pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses membres.

"Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment vous avait fait pour en revenir...

"Mais c'est parce que j'ai une volonté de fer, répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi un instant.

"Certes mais votre volonté n'a pu vous protéger complètement, intervint l'infirmière. Vos muscles sont atrophiés, vous n'avez plus une once de force en vous et votre voix ressemble plus au croassement d'un corbeau qu'à autre chose.

"Bah merci dis donc, s'atterra la jeune fille. Je reviens de loin et vous me dites que j'aurais mieux fait d'y rester...

"Mais non voyons! Vous êtes un miracle sur patte. Nous avions abandonner tout espoir.

"Sauf votre directeur de maison."

La jeune fille jeta un regard surpris vers l'interpellé qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Je n'aime pas perdre mes élèves alors qu'ils sont encore sous ma responsabilité., se justifia celui-ci. Si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, attendez d'avoir fini vos études et que je ne sois plus responsable de vous.

"Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, changea de sujet le vieillard.

"Pas grand chose. J'allais remporter le pari quand...je ne sais pas, j'ai dû raté un pas car j'ai entendu une tuile se briser au sol et puis...

"Et puis, interrogea Rogue.

"J'étais bien. Je volais comme un ange...

"Humpf, fit le professeur de potions, sceptique à cette déclaration.

"Mais, il y a eu un éclair et je suis tombée., continua-t-elle sans faire attention à lui. J'ai eu d'autres rêves comme ça: j'étais bien, le bonheur absolu puis la seconde d'après la mort me menaçait et je mourrais, je crois.

"Vous croyez?

"Parce qu'à chaque fois que je pensais mourir, j'arrivai autre part et ça recommençait.

"Ca aurait pu continuer comme ça une éternité.

"Oui mais la dernière fois...J'étais en train de me noyer et je me sentais aspirée par la Faucheuse et, en même temps, dans un nouveau rêve mais quelqu'un m'a ramené.

"Quelqu'un, interrogea Dumbledore.

"Je ne sais pas qui. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une main m'a agrippé et ramené vers la surface. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais ici.

"Vikki!" cria une voix en pénétrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le nouveau venu qui s'avérait être son père. Il la serra à lui couper le souffle en pleurant de bonheur.

"Papa, arrête! Tu me fous la honte..., protesta la blondinette en tentant de le repousser, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu es là, c'est le plus important." répliqua celui-ci en l'étreignant encore plus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rogue observait l'enfant, entourée de ses parents, s'éloigner de l'école de magie. Sa mère était arrivée quelques jours après son mari, prétextant qu'elle avait fait une retraite à Brocéliande pour remercier Merlin mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité et ce n'était pas Merlin qu'elle avait rencontré. Le père de l'enfant, lui, avait abandonné son expédition en Amérique Latine pour la rejoindre au plus tôt et veiller sur son rétablissement.

Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il avait cédé son chevet à d'autres, sentant que sa mission était achevée, sa marque ne le faisant plus souffrir. Aujourd'hui, elle partait récupérer ses forces à Londres dans la maison familiale. La veille, alors qu'il se rendait dans ses cachots, elle avait tourné son regard mauve vers lui en souriant, elle avait murmuré "Merci." et elle était retourné auprès de ses parents. Il l'avait alors observé s'éloigner, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un tourbillon le ramenait de l'énième rêve éveillé qu'elle avait prodigué en lui par son simple regard.


	11. comme on renaît de ses cendres

Rien ne m'appartient hormis les personnages de Vikki, Killian, Cilia, Treysor et Yakis...mais sinon rien n'est à moi!

Abyme : Merci de ta review ! Et oui, ça va la quasi-mort de Vikki, y en a des pires que se transformer en ange (grognement sceptique d'un certain professeur de potions…) En parlant de lui, oui, il commence à aimer ses rêves éveillés : forcément en faire durant trois ans, à force on s'attache ! Surtout que les siens sont beaucoup plus sympa que ceux de la Serpentarde…uhm. Bon alors voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

Mes petits Dark vadors : bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10: Comme on renaît de ses cendres

_"Savoir souffrir en silence, sans murmure, ni défense, ni armure._

_Souffrir à vouloir mourir et se relever, comme on renaît de ses cendres_

_Avec tant d'amour à revendre qu'on tire un trait sur le passé."_

_"Savoir aimer"- Florent Pagny_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Une sauterelle d'un vert criard se lavait les yeux mais se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une menace insistante peser sur elle. A sa périphérie, elle distingua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcher d'elle à pas feutré, une baguette à la main. Cette dernière se mit en position et la pointa de son bout de bois. Le sort qu'elle lança fut détourné par une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter et changea les cheveux d'un vieux sorcier en un magnifique fuchsia, tandis que l'insecte s'éloignait à grands bonds:

"Vikki!"

L'intéressée se retourna vers celui qui lui avait fait raté son mauvais tour: un grand jeune homme blonds aux yeux verts légèrement bridés.

"Killian, tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire?

"Oh, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coups d'œil sur le sorcier qui tentait de retrouver une couleur moins voyante, mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Passé de bonnes vacances?

"Avec toi qui m'envoyais tous les jours une beuglante pour que je vienne à ce foutu championnat!

"Mais c'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch! Je t'oblige déjà à aller me voir jouer à l'école, alors tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te dispenser des meilleurs matchs!

"J'avais vaguement espéré que tu avais oublié...

"Quoi? La coupe?

"Non, moi."

Le jeune homme lui fit un large sourire avant de l'attraper par le coup et de lui faire un savon malgré ses protestations.

"Hé, je reviens d'entre les morts alors fais gaffe!

"Ca fait 3 mois. Tu vas continuer à le sortir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

"Attends, laisse moi réfléchir...Quel est l'abruti qui a fais que je me retrouve sur les toits?

"Je pensais pas que tu allais le faire...

"Si tu voulais pas que je le fasse, il ne fallait pas me le proposer. Tu sais que je suis capable de tout."

Killian acquiesça et la fixa un long moment, la faisant craindre du pire. Il la prit soudain dans ses bars et la serra à l'étouffer en sanglotant et s'excusant. Après ces effusions, quelques peu gênantes, ils se mirent à faire le tour des tentes pour rencontrer des amis mais ils ne rencontrèrent qu'une bande de Poufsouffles qu'ils effrayèrent avec un hologramme de dragon. Alors qu'ils erraient avec ennui, Vikki s'arrêta soudainement et donna un coups sur l'épaule de son ami:

"Regarde qui va là!"

Killian déporta son regard vers la direction indiquée pour reconnaître une tignasse rousse au milieu de la foule.

"Weasley Ronron.

"Ronron? Interrogea la blondinette.

"Bah oui, il faut bien le distinguer de sa sœur 'Chaton' et de ses frères 'les Grumeaux'.

"Mais Ronron!

"Ronron ou si tu préfères 'je suis chiant comme la mort mais je me soigne'. On s'est dit que Ronron c'est plus pratique.

"Si tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle en s'approchant de leur prochaine victime, mais pour ma part je préfère Ronnie."

Ce faisant, elle pointa sa baguette sur le rouquin et celui-ci se retrouva aussitôt en robe rose et petites socquettes blanches sur des chaussures vernies, ses longs cheveux carottes retenus en couettes avec de gros nœuds de la même couleur. Le jeune homme leva un regard surpris vers les deux Serpentards qui s'approchaient de lui, baguette à la main. Killian s'esclaffa et ajouta:

"Pas mal mais il manque quelque chose. Récréatium!"

Un éclair rose sortit de sa baguette pour se diriger vers le malheureux Gryffondor qui se retrouva avec une corde à sauter d'un rose fluo à la main et qui se mit à la faire aller et à sauter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Mais, enfin, vous êtes malades. A l'aide! A l'aide, hurla-t-il en continuant à jouer à la corde.

"J'avais oublié ce détail, déclara Vikki en lançant un autre sort sur le malheureux.

"Une souris verte qui courrait dans l'herbe, commença alors à chanter Ronnie.

"Mais c'est pas marrant, personne le voit. J'ai une idée!"

Le jeune homme fit apparaître une araignée grosse comme son poing et la dirigea vers le Gryffondor qui tentait de lui échapper en se mettant à courir vers le stade rempli de monde. Evidemment, il est très difficile de courir et de sauter à la corde en même temps et donc, il tomba de tout son long un bon moment, sans pour autant abandonner sa fuite, jusqu'à ce que une âme charitable le délivre de son sort, enfin, de ses sorts.

Killian, quant à lui, se pliait en deux pour s'empêcher d'avoir mal tant il riait:

"T'as vu ça, Vikki! Trop drôle, ricana-t-il mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Vikki?"

Le jeune homme se retourna mais son amie avait disparu. Il chercha dans les environs quand une branche qui craque le fit lever les yeux vers l'arbre au dessus de lui. La jeune fille s'y trouvait, tremblante de peur et l'observant avec un regard empli de haine. Le Serpentard leva des yeux surpris sur elle et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser place à un énorme sourire, elle le pointa de sa baguette et lança d'un ton sans remords:

"Tarentella!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"T'es fière de toi, j'espère?"

La blondinette se retourna et découvrit son ami en train de monter avec peine les gradins. Elle lui fit un immense sourire victorieux:

"Oui, j'espère que tu es rompu de courbatures...

"Plus que mon arrière grand-mère millénaire.

"Bien fait pour toi!", fit une voix à l'accent traînant derrière eux.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent pour voir Drago, adossé nonchalamment sur une des parois du stade, leur prodiguant un sourire hautain.

"C'est tout ce que tu mérites après avoir fait ce que tu as fais à mon amie. Je me demande même si je vais te laisser venir avec nous au coin VIP.

"T'as pas trop le choix: Buket m'a réservé des places là-bas. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a aussi un siège important au Ministère?"

Alors que les deux mâles s'affrontaient en une joute verbale pour savoir qui pourrait accueillir Vikki, celle-ci frappa toutes les deux secondes sur l'épaule de Killian qui finit par être excédé:

"Quoi?

"Là-bas! Il y a les ploucs de services. Je ne veux pas être au même endroit que ces...ces choses. Donc excusez moi, je vais rejoindre ma cousine."

Les Serpentards l'observèrent s'éloigner, estomaqués de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour rien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Salut!", fit Vikki en se présentant devant Cilia et ses amis.

Sa cousine l'accueillit avec le même entrain, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Treysor qui se recroquevilla sur elle à l'idée de parler à une Serpentarde et Yakis qui lui lança un regard furieux. La blondinette se fit une place à leurs côtés, remarquant que sa cousine et le jeune homme se tenaient discrètement la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas sa cousine d'être tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi insipide et ennuyeux. Ce type était une eau plate, sans excentricité, Vikki pencherait plutôt pour une bonne vieille limonade qui sous des allures calmes cachait une fantaisie qui vous picotait la langue et vous retournait l'estomac. Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs, on ne les discute pas. Même si elle parla durant tout le match avec la jeune femme qui entrait en 6e année, désormais. Elles ne firent guère attention aux vélanes qui pénétrèrent dans le stade, enfin Cilia enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de son ami pour qu'il arrête de baver et Vikki lança un regard furieux vers Killian pour qu'il cesse de descendre les gradins pour aller les rejoindre, ni à l'or des farfadets, parce que c'était de la camelote et qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin. De même, ayant été toutes les deux entraînées de force par leur ami respectif à cette finale, elles ne donnèrent pas plus d'attention au match, si ce n'est à son dénouement, leur permettant de se libérer et de se quitter en se promettant de se retrouver à Poudlard.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ce furent les cris de terreur, mêlés à des rires démoniaques qui tirèrent la jeune fille de son sommeil profond. Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec Killian qu'elle retrouva au centre de la tente tandis que son frère, Buket, leur invectivait de rester à l'intérieur. Ils haussèrent, tout deux, les sourcils: comme si ils étaient des sorciers obéissants. Le sourire au lèvre, ils firent la course pour arriver au plus vite dehors et se figèrent en voyant passer le moldu et sa famille se promener tête en bas et des feux se répandre dans le camps.

"Il doit bien y avoir de la famille dans le lot, déclara le jeune homme en observant les sorciers masqués.

"Et ma mère doit être là-bas.", continua la blondinette en montrant du doigt la marque des ténèbres apparaître au dessus de la forêt.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et énigmatique puis haussèrent les épaules en repartant se coucher: le retour des Mangemorts ne les empêcherait pas de dormir ou ne leur prodiguerait pas des cauchemars.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Une jeune fille blonde arriva à toute allure sur la voie 9 3/4 et s'arrêta avec un grand sourire, en constatant qu'elle n'était rentré dans aucune personne, ni aucun mur cette année. Elle faisait des progrès! Cependant, elle perdit toute joie quand elle aperçut au loin les silhouette pataudes de Crabbe et Goyle arriver nonchalemment vers elle. Elle fit une grimace de panique et se planqua derrière un Serpentard de 6e année qui passait par là, lui faisant signe de se taire en montrant ses camardes. Le jeune homme fit un hochement de tête et l'aida à se cacher pour se rendre dans la locomotive. Tandis qu'elle pénétrait à reculons à l'intérieur, elle poussa un hurlement dément quand elle sentit le chariot de friandise lui rentrer dans le dos. Elle jeta un regard furieux vers sa conductrice et, en qualité de dommages-intérêts, elle fit la razzia dessus, l'emmenant avec elle dans une cabine où elle attendrait ses amis.

Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur une des banquettes moelleuses et s'assoupit avec délice. Bien que l'année dernière, elle avait passé plus de cinq mois à dormir, si on puis dire, elle était pourtant exténuée. De même, les vacances qu'elle avait eu chez elle à Londres l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Son père était resté pendant un mois à ses côtés mais il avait fini par reprendre la route des mers et elle s'était retrouvée seule avec sa mère, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Prune avait soudainement décidée que sa fille devait rattraper son retard et l'avait fait étudier pendant le reste du mois d'août, à son grand désespoir. Certains jours, elle regrettait presque Poudlard et son professeur de potions, presque! Alors qu'elle glissait dans un sommeil doux et profonds, elle entendit des voix discuter au loin et reconnut la voix traînante de Drago. Son accent finit de l'endormir et elle se laissa bercer par les cahotements du train et la mélodie des conversations environnantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, elle sentit un individu lui secouer l'épaule avec tendresse et l'appeler avec une tendresse infinie:

"Vikki! Vikki! Réveille toi, on est arrivé."

Elle ouvrit péniblement ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et constata que Killian avait posé ses pieds sur ses genoux pour éviter de la réveiller quand ils avaient pris place dans la cabine. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit et se frotta les yeux pour retirer les limbes restants de son sommeil. Il l'aida à se lever et à revêtir sa robe de sorcière puis à monter dans les carrosses les menant à l'école.

A peine eut-elle posé un pieds dans l'édifice qu'elle entendit des hurlements de terreur. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant des élèves trempés jusqu'aux os courir dans tous les sens. D'accord, il pleuvait des cordes dehors mais ce n'était pas une raison. Un rire de fou lui fit comprendre l'origine de ce carnage. Elle leva les yeux vers le facétieux Peeves qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer une bombe à eau. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en commençant à faire tourner ses iris et le fantôme eut un instant d'hésitation. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas démonter et lança son ballon d'eau en direction de la Serpentarde. Elle fit un pas de côté et se fut Crabbe qui se le prit sur sa tête, provoquant un immense éclat de rire de la part de la blondinette, ne remarquant pas les regards et les sourires heureux de ses camarades l'observant avec la joie contenue des Serpentards de la revoir vivante parmi eux.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue traversait les corridors en marmonnant des propos inintelligibles mais dont le sens n'était pas à en douter des propos désobligeants à l'égard du retour des élèves. Il entendit de loin les facéties de Peeves qui avait certainement préparé une mauvaise blague et accéléra l'allure pour stopper le cataclysme qui devait certainement avoir lieu. Cependant arrivé au coin du hall d'entrée, il se figea en entendant le rire cristallin et éclatant de Vikki Hamilton résonner et se répercuter contre les murs. Un sentiment étrange envahit son cœur sans qu'il puisse en déterminer l'origine, ni savoir s'il provenait de lui ou de la marque sur son bras qui recommençait à lui picoter. Lorsqu'elle avait été entre vie et mort, il avait gardé pour lui la douleur et la peur de la perdre, d'une part parce qu'il tenait à garder son image de froid individu et d'autre part parce que lui même ne voulait se rendre à l'évidence que cette gamine tenait un place dans son cœur. Il avait alors passé l'été à tenter d'oublier les événements tragiques de l'année précédente mais le son de la voix de son élève avait fait échouer des mois de durs labeurs. Il jeta un coups d'œil et aperçut la chevelure dorée de la Serpentarde, un tourbillon se formant dans son estomac:

"Alors tout est fini?"

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans en comprendre le sens, sinon que cela lui brisait le cœur et l'âme. Ils étaient seuls dans une pièce sombre et il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de son interlocutrice. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait que c'était elle: l'unique amour de sa vie, celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Il sentit un liquide se répandre sur ses joues et terminer sa chute sur ses lèvres, leur donnant un goût salé. Il porta sa main à son visage et retira l'eau qui ruisselait. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, on ne lui avait pas apprit comment faire mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait faire cesser les flots qu'il renfermait au fond de lui depuis si longtemps. Le barrage s'était brisé.

"Oui, répondit-elle, la voix emplie de sanglot.

"Désormais, tu lui appartiens.

"Je lui ai toujours appartenu et tu le sais.

"Depuis ta venue au monde.

"Il n'aura jamais mon âme."

Ils se serrèrent la main une dernière fois, mettant tous leurs sentiments dedans, faisant passer les émotions qui leur seront désormais interdites. Elle se détacha de lui et se retourna, s'éloignant et disparaissant dans les ténèbres environnantes qui seront désormais et à jamais son univers. Il la regarda partir, sans esquisser un geste, fixant la marque des ténèbres qu'elle avait dans sa chute de rein et que sa robe laissait deviner. Il fermât les yeux et se laissa tomber à terre, hurlant la douleur qui le brûlait, pleurant des larmes de sang, son âme fêlée.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki cessa progressivement de rire quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et déporta le sien sur son directeur de maison qui la fixait de l'autre bout du hall. Elle sentit une spirale se former dans le creux de son ventre et l'emportait dans les limbes de son subconscients:

"Alors tout est fini!"

Elle jeta un regard vers Rogue qui venait de prononcer ces paroles d'un ton ironique, un rictus retroussant ses lèvres en une affreuse grimace, comme si elle le dégoûtait. Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda comme si elle avait un immonde cloporte sous les yeux qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'écraser.

"Oui, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

"Désormais tu lui appartiens, déclara-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le tatouage qui lui brûlait dans le bas de son dos.

"Je lui ai toujours appartenu, Sévérus.

"Depuis ta venue au monde, tu es sienne.

"Mais contrairement à toi, il n'aura jamais mon âme."

Elle avança d'une démarche féline vers lui et lui tendit la main, en guise de signe de trêve. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider à la serrer pour enterrer la hache de guerre qui existait entre eux depuis toujours. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, se livrant à un duel pour savoir lequel il allait préférer. La jeune femme se fendit dans un large sourire et s'éloigna peu à peu de son ancien directeur de maison. Alors qu'elle se fondait dans l'obscurité ambiante, elle l'entendit tomber à genoux derrière elle, fixant avec incompréhension sa main qui se consumait comme touché par un virus qui se propageait dans tout son corps, le faisant mourir à petit feu et dans des tourments éternels.

Vikki revint à elle en sursautant: rien n'avait changé. Elle fit un hochement de la tête envers son professeur pour le saluer qui eut un geste de surprise avant de le lui renvoyer, puis elle s'éloigna en direction de la Grande Salle afin d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition.


	12. on a tous des ombres

Chapitre 11: On a tous des ombres

_"Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais eu peur quand la vie m'a montré mes erreurs?_

_Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais connu de paradis perdus?_

_Je n'ai jamais manqué de courage, même au devant d'un mauvais présage._

_J'ai toujours su au fond de moi ce que je n'étais pas._

_Mais on a tous des ombres, un peu les mêmes, qui nous poussent à douter quand la vie nous malmène."_

_"On a tous une étoile"- Roch Voisine_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki traînait les pieds pour se rendre à son cours de DCFM. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils avaient repris les cours et elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être dans son élément, comme si elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir d'entre les morts. Elle observait d'un air morne le professeur commandait ses élèves via le sort d'impero. Il fallait bien avouer que ces cours étaient certainement les plus intéressants de tous mais elle s'ennuyait tout de même et de plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de cet individu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand son tour vint, elle s'approcha du bureau et obéit à ses directives quand il lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes.

"Mademoiselle Hamilton, la gronda-t-il, vous n'avez fait aucun effort. Vous n'avez même pas tenté de résister alors que vous en êtes capable."

Sa seule réponse fut un hochement d'épaule, signifiant par là qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

"Retournez à votre place et vous serez en retenue avec votre directeur de maison pour non coopération."

Elle retourna s'asseoir et Killian lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais elle se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules et il abandonna l'affaire. Tandis qu'elle observait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre, une odeur dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner l'origine vint lui titiller les narines et un tourbillon se forma bientôt en elle pour l'emporter en son tréfonds:

C'était une belle journée. Dans le ciel bleu, le soleil brillait de mille feux, l'air était doux et parfumé, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les papillons voletaient entre les fleurs qui éclataient de milles couleurs. Vikki traversa cet havre de paix d'un pas lent et mesuré, le port de tête altier, le regard brillant. Elle s'arrêta devant une immense plaque de marbre et fixa l'inscription cisaillée en lettres d'or: Hamilton. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité quand des gouttes de sang perlèrent à la surface du monument de pierre, traçant des sillons de larmes dessus. Bientôt, cette tombe suinta de toute part du liquide vermeil alors que la jeune fille ne pouvait esquisser un geste, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'inscription qui émargeait encore de la flaque de sang. Une voix froide comme l'acier parvint alors à ses oreilles:

"C'est pour toi que je le fais..."

Elle reprit conscience en poussant un hurlement de terreur, attirant sur elle tous les regard de ses camarades intrigués. Vikki les observa à son tour et se leva précipitamment en bafouillant:

"Je...je dois y aller. Désolée."

Elle se rua sur la porte et fonça à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, essuyant les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait bousculait le professeur Rogue qui l'observait disparaître, les sourcils froncés.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Pourquoi!", cria la jeune femme en s'observant dans le grand miroir sur pied qui ne faisait que lui renvoyait sa propre image.

Elle continua à hurler sur cet objet inanimé, déversant son flot de rage et de haine. Ce rêve l'avait ému plus que tous les autres réunis. Elle en ignorait la raison mais il l'avait empli d'une terreur sans nom qui la paralysait et la recouvrait sans qu'elle puisse lutter contre. Se saisissant d'un lourd bougeoir en argent qui traînait, elle le jeta avec toute la violence qu'elle contenait en elle envers la glace qui se brisa en mille morceaux épars. Cependant, elle se figea dans ses pleurs quand elle vit le miroir se reconstituer sous ses yeux médusés: peut être ne pouvait on briser ses rêves...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drago errait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie à la recherche de son amie. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever quand elle avait quitté précipitamment la classe mais Pansy lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait obligé à se rasseoir. Si elle voulait faire perdre des points à leur maison, qu'elle le fasse seule mais lui devait rester. Dès que la cloche avait retenti, il s'était mis à sa recherche avec Killian. Il sentait son cœur pris dans un étau en imaginant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Si ce n'avait pas été un moment critique, il aurait certainement éclater de rire en imaginant qu'un Malefoy avait un cœur, un cœur qui peut aimer, un cœur qui peut pleurer, un cœur qui peut saigner, un cœur qui peut tuer. Oui, pour elle, il tuerait quiconque se mettrait sur sa route ou qui tenterait de lui faire du mal. L'année dernière, quand il l'avait cru morte, il avait voulu tuer, tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Sa première idée avait été Killian à cause de qui tout avait commencé, mais il s'en était senti incapable. Sa main avait tremblé et il avait désamorcé la bombe quand le jeune homme s'était retourné vers lui pour lui demander si ça allait. Sa seconde idée avait été de se tuer lui même mais il s'était vite repris en entendant la voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête sur l'honneur des Malefoy...Il s'était alors contenté d'attendre, attendre qu'elle rouvre les yeux et elle était revenue.

Une lourde porte de bois attrapa son regard et il décida, sans raison particulière d'aller y jeter un coups d'œil. Il se figea en voyant la chevelure étincelante de la blondinette perçait les ténèbres de la pièce. Elle était assise à terre et regardait d'un air morne le reflet qui lui renvoyait. Il avait entendu parler de ce miroir, il était sensé montré notre plus profond désir mais cela ne marchait pas pour elle.

"Alors? demanda-t-il en venant s'installer à ses côtés. Tu crois que ça va résoudre tes problèmes de te planquer dans le noir et t'observer le nombril?

"Et c'est Drago Malefoy qui me dit ça, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

"Et c'est Draco Malefoy qui te gronde. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

"Rien, c'est mes affaires.

"Non, je suis ton ami. Si quelque chose t'affecte, ça m'affecte également."

Elle échangea un regard trouble avec lui et finit par éclater en sanglots dans ses bras tandis qu'il tentait de la conforter.

"J'ai peur, si peur. La terreur m'envahit et sans que je puisse lutter contre, elle me paralyse et m'empêche de raisonner ou d'agir. Je n'ai jamais connu ça, être si impuissante. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un immense malheur va bientôt fondre sur nous et je ne sais pas d'où cela peut bien provenir.

"Chut, la réconforta-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Killian traversait les longs couloirs de l'austère bâtiment d'un pas sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Elle devait certainement avoir trouver refuge là-bas. Arrivé devant la lourde porte de chêne, il l'ouvrit avec douceur afin de ne pas effrayer son amie. Cependant, il se figea en la découvrant dans les bras de Drago. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il referma avec autant de précaution la porte bien que tout en lui bouillonnait. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir Drago proche d'elle. Dans son esprit, seul lui en avait le droit. C'était lui son meilleur ami.

En chemin, il réfléchit à la manière d'évacuer sa rage et l'idée lui vint en trouvant l'entrée secrète qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Sans hésitation, il la prit et décida de se rendre "A la tête de sanglier", prenant soin de se cacher le visage derrière une lourde cape de velours noir. Alors qu'il en était à son sixième whisky pur de feu, il regarda entrer une jeune prostituée, venue se réchauffer du froid automnal près du foyer. Lentement, un sourire malsain se forma sur son visage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki s'était calmée mais restait tout de même entre les bras de Drago. Elle s'y sentait si bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait leur image: peut être qu'elle ne voyait que ça dans ce miroir parce qu'elle avait déjà ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde...Sa voix fendit le silence nocturne, faisant sursauter le jeune homme:

"Qu'est ce que tu vois dedans?

"Je peux pas te le dire, répondit-il un large sourire sur le visage.

"Pourquoi?

"Il y a des oreilles fragiles par ici."

Elle se releva d'un bond et lui donna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tandis qu'il se massait l'endroit endolori, il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra:

"Je nous vois..."

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se joignirent d'un baiser d'abord chaste puis de plus en plus passionné. Il se détacha d'elle et ils s'observèrent, le visage trouble, le regard confus.

"Nous..." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle tandis que Vikki l'encerclait de ses bras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Killian l'observait, caché dans le recoin d'une porte cochère, les ténèbres lui offrant un manteau protecteur. La jeune prostituée accéléra l'allure pour rentrer chez elle, sentant un danger roder autour d'elle. Il émit un petit rire sadique pour lui même, sentant sa colère s'évacuait peu à peu à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il la suivit et l'interpella:

"Hé, toi! Viens ici!

"Désolée, la boutique est fermée, répondit-elle en mettant le plus de distance entre eux.

"Je ne crois pas, non." dit il pour lui même.

Il l'attrapa avec violence par le bras et lui lança un sort de silence pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide tandis qu'il la poussa dans une ruelle sombre et déserte et qu'il déchirait ses vêtements pour baisser ensuite son pantalon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain fut une journée épouvantable. Killian faisait la tête et était d'une humeur massacrante tandis que Vikki évitait Drago, se sentant plus faible que jamais, et que celui-ci était plus acerbe que d'habitude, heureusement les autres le remarquèrent à peine tant ils étaient occupés à admirer Krum.. Cela ne fit qu'empirer quand la jeune fille dût se rendre à sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue qui l'accueillit, le sourire méprisant.

"Vous me décevez, mademoiselle Hamilton.

"Oh, répliqua-t-elle, lassée. Et en quelle honneur cette fois-ci?

"Il n'y a pas que moi: vous êtes la honte de votre maison.

"C'est nouveau ça, marmonna-t-elle entre les dents.

"La seule chose pour laquelle vous êtes capable est de faire perdre des points aux Serpentards, d'excéder vos professeurs, de mettre l'école sans dessus-dessous et de démontrer une évidente apathie.

"C'est déjà pas mal...

"Si j'étais votre père, je vous renierai."

Ce fut la phrase de trop sans doute. La jeune fille explosa dans une colère noire teintée d'un chagrin sans borne à l'origine mystérieuse:

"Je vous interdis de me parler de mon père!

"Mais regardez vous! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une gélatine!

"Je vous interdis de me juger, j'interdis à qui que ce soit de porter un jugement sur moi. Bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais connu ça vous! Votre vie a toujours été parfaite, vous n'avez jamais eu peur de ce que l'avenir vous réserve, vous avez toujours su ce qu'il vous attendait! Vous n'avez jamais fait preuve de lâcheté face aux événements qui vous tombent dessus!

"Détrompe toi. Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai fait des erreurs de jugements que je regrette et que toute une vie ne pourrait effacé? La différence est que moi je ne manque pas de courage, malgré les tragédies qui peuvent survenir dans ma vie, je resterai debout à prendre les coups. Mais si je peux éviter en trahissant, je n'hésiterai pas. Celui qui se fait gloire de supporter le mal est beaucoup moins fort que celui qui s'en sort, ma chère."

La jeune fille resta sous le choc après la confession inattendue de son directeur de maison. Lui aussi semblait estomaqué de ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors qu'elle le fixait de son regard, un tourbillon la saisit à nouveau:

Elle traversait une immense et majestueuse salle plongé dans la pénombre. Arrivée devant ce qui semblait être un trône, elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête tandis qu'une voix d'acier résonnait:

"Je n'ai pas confiance. Tue le."

Elle se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête et se retourna pour découvrir Rogue qui la regardait stupéfait des déclarations de leur maître.

"Désolé, il l'a demandé."

Rogue eut un geste de recul mais ne put esquiver la flèche qu'elle lui décocha et qui atterrit dans son œil, l'entraînant dans une mort lente et douloureuse, son sang se répandant en une immense flaque vermeille qui atteignit les talons de la jeune femme.

De retour à elle, Vikki fixa encore un moment son professeur avant qu'il ne se décide à lui dire de partir d'un geste. Elle ne se fit pas prier et fila dans les couloirs sombres. Cependant en chemin, elle croisa Drago qui l'appela afin, visiblement, de lui parler de l'autre soir. Elle esquissa un geste de la main et s'éloigna de lui:

"Pas maintenant Drago, pas maintenant."

Et elle poursuivit sa route, ne se remettant pas des événements qu'elle venait de vivre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rogue traversait une immense et majestueuse salle plongé dans l'obscurité et alla s'agenouiller devant son maître qui était revêtu d'un immense manteau noir qui le recouvrait entièrement.

"Elle m'a trahi. Tue-la!"

Sévérus leva des yeux surpris devant l'ordre qui lui était intimé et se figea en découvrant de qui il parler. Elle se tenait terrée dans un coin sombre, la peur envahissant son être, ses cheveux roux brillant de mille feux dans le noir ambiant. Peu à peu, ses traits se firent résolus et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

"Jamais!" tonna-t-il en visant son maître de sa baguette.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et deux éclairs verts apparurent de nulle part pour venir s'écraser sur les corps des amants qui s'effondrèrent dans un même mouvement.

Le professeur Rogue passa une main sur son front soucieux. Encore une fois, il avait eu un de ces rêves éveillés sans queue ni tête, où il préférait mourir que de voir l'agonie de sa bien aimée. Il soupira en se levant tout en se demandant les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était confié si rapidement à son élève alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, pas même à lui même. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul tandis qu'une colère inattendue s'était mise à bouillonner dans ses veines et que sa marque se mettait à le brûler. Il passa un doigt dessus. Elle lui faisait encore un peu mal mais le pire était passé. Désormais, à chaque fois que Vikki était présente, elle s'activait. Pour quelle raison? Etait-elle Voldemort? Non, c'était stupide. Elle n'était qu'une gamine parmi d'autre. Toutefois, bien qu'il essaie de s'en convaincre, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple apprentie sorcière. Non, elle était beaucoup plus pour lui...et pour l'autre.


	13. il est parti

RAR :

** Abyme :** Merci de ta review ! Elles sont toujours très agréable à chaque fois ! Et le mystère n'est pas près de se résoudre de si tôt, lol ! Pour Killian, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Serpentard pur et dur même si il joue le plaisantin, il réagit en fonction de ses pulsions sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il fait. Quand il est en colère, il le fait passer sur le premier être vivant qu'il croise. Et voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble, ça n'a pas dû lui faire un bien fou…Voici la suite et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !

** Ombrage :** Merci de ta review, elle m'a fat énormément plaisir ! Contente que tu trouves que mes persos sont fidèles à ceux décrits par J.K.Rowling. J'essaie de garder leur caractère mais ils sont issus de l'imaginaire de quelqu'un d'autre…En tout cas je te remercie pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite à ton goût ! Bizoo !

** Elfie :** D'abord, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Contente que tu apprécies cette fic et merci pour tes compliments. Ce qu'il va se passer ? Bah voilà la suite dans ce chapitre et c'est pas très marrant…Le lien entre Rogue, Voldy et elle ? C'est un secret qui ne se révèlera qu'après les années Poudlard en quelque sorte mais je distille ces informations dans les visions de l'élève et du professeur, à savoir lesquelles sont vraies et lesquelles fausses…Voici donc la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapitre 12: Il est parti

_"On est demain: soudain j'entends quelques pas_

_Pourtant y plus rien, enfin plus rien que moi._

_Et là j'ai compris qu'il est parti en me laissant ce cri._

_Le silence, c'est l'ami tout au fond d'un regard_

_Qui nous crie ce qu'on ne veut pas voir,_

_Une dernière chance alors que l'on s'égare."_

_'Silence'- Lara Fabian._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salle commune des Serpentards, un cri sauvage retentit faisant lever la tête à tout ceux qui se trouvent dans cet endroit. Bientôt, Vikki arrive en glissant sur la rampe d'escalier dans une longue robe mauve rappelant la couleur de ses yeux aux manches beaucoup trop longues pour elle, ce que lui fait remarquer son cavalier.

"Non, réplique-t-elle, c'est une trouvaille artistique.

"Si tu le dis, pas de problème mais fait que cette trouvaille ne te fasse pas tomber.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher, et contente-toi de me proposer ton bras et d'agir en tant que gentleman, ce que tu es loin d'être.

"Ne doutez pas d'un Stanger, milady, ils vous surprennent toujours."

La jeune fille prodigua un sourire complice et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Arrivé là, elle resta un court moment émerveillé de la décoration mais le dédain des élèves de Beauxbâtons lui fit rapidement retrouver raison et elle rejoignit son groupe de camarades qui discutaient le choix de Krum pour sa cavalière.

"Il a reçu trop de cognards sur la tête pour choisir Granger, se mêla à la conversation Vikki.

"Sinon, il t'aurait choisi, n'est-ce pas? intervint Draco en arrivant avec Pansy.

"Je préfèrerai sortir avec Crabbe plutôt qu'un joueur de Quidditch..." répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Une toux caractéristique de Killian et le sourcil levé de Draco lui fit rattraper le coche mal amorcé.

"Qui ne sont pas mes amis!"

Les autres étouffèrent un rire sous leurs capes et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Killian remarqua les coups d'oeil que la jeune fille lançait à Drago qui tentait d'inculquer à Pansy la notion d'harmonie musicale.

"Ca va pas?

"Si, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? répondit-elle rapidement, un peu trop rapidement.

"Toi et Draco, vous ne vous parlez plus. Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous?

"Quelque chose entre nous? ria-t-elle, un peu jaune. Mais d'où sort-tu de telles âneries?

"Oui, je m'en fais certainement pour rien.

"Oui, c'est ça."

Ils se remirent à danser comme si de rien n'était et Vikki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier en échangeant un regard avec Draco, étouffant son angoisse dans l'harmonie du moment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mer...le ciel...la terre...toi...moi...elle...eux...

Une jeune femme blonde court à travers une forêt lugubre dont les branches des arbres morts découpent sur l'horizon des silhouettes inquiétantes. Elle est hors d'haleine mais n'arrête pas sa course effrénée, sachant que si elle ralentit l'allure, sa vie, si gracieusement offerte, ne sera plus. Elle jette un coups d'oeil derrière elle, l'empêchant de voir la racine traître qui sort de terre pour la faire trébucher et tomber. Un bruit de pas lourd l'oblige à se relever et reprendre sa fuite, sans tenir compte des épines qui lui écorchent les bras, le visage, les jambes. Elle perçoit une silhouette sombre à travers les buissons. Hésitante, elle fait un pas dans sa direction mais y renonce et part de l'autre côté. Bientôt, elle se retrouve au bord d'une falaise abrupte, l'ennemi se rapprochant derrière elle. Le torrent qui coule en bas semble lui ouvrir grand les bras mais elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de glacial se saisisse de son poignet. Elle pousse un hurlement strident, se dégage de l'étreinte et tombe en arrière, ses yeux mauves fixant les traces de doigts sur son bras...

La mer...le ciel...la terre...toi...moi...elle...eux...

Vikki se réveilla en poussant un cri terrifiant résonnant sur les murs de sa chambre et tirant du sommeil ses camarades de chambre. Tandis que Pansy s'approchait d'elle pour poser une main sur son front brûlant, elle entendit deux grands boum et des jurons provenant de l'escalier mais n'y prête pas attention, tentant de retrouver son calme tandis que sur ses joues, des rivières de larmes s'égrènent.

"C'est fini, lui parvient la voix étouffée de Pansy. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout est terminé, maintenant."

Vikki redevient soudain aussi calme que les glaces de l'antarctique et tourne lentement la tête vers son amie, les yeux absents, les larmes s'étant transformées en sillon de sang, la voix désincarnée, avant de s'évanouir:

"Ca ne fait que commencer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le paradis...l'enfer...la terre...elle...lui...toi...

Les bourrasques brûlantes de vent l'empêchaient de se tenir droit alors qu'il observait le spectacle de désolation qui s'étendait devant lui. Des créatures repoussantes rampaient à terre pour se repaître des cadavres qui exhalaient leurs chairs putrides tandis que les flammes de l'enfer venaient ronger tout ce qui était encore vivant. Un étau s'empara de son coeur et un noeud se forma dans son ventre quand il vit des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant voleter dans le vent, maculés de sang. Perdant tout sanité d'esprit, il mit un pied devant l'autre, sans tenir compte des mains qui sortaient de terre et s'agrippaient à ses chevilles, sans tenir compte des regards malveillants posés sur lui, sans tenir compte de la chaleur suffocante l'entourant. Il restait les yeux fixés sur elle, n'entendant pas dans le vacarme assourdissant le sifflement qui s'approchait de lui, sans remarquer la lame d'argent qui traversait son cou, sans voir sa tête tomber et rouler au sol.

Le paradis...l'enfer...la terre...elle...lui...toi...

Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, trempé de sueur, hurlant de douleur, sa marque des ténèbres le brûlant tout au fond de lui même tandis qu'une voix désincarnée résonne dans sa tête et paralyse ses pensées:

"Ca arrive."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki marchait à vive allure à travers les couloirs afin d'éviter de rencontrer un certain serpentard aux cheveux blond platine. Depuis ce fameux soir, tout avait changé et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment: Killian était devenu très violent, à prendre avec des pincettes; Pansy se doutait de quelque chose; Draco agissait comme si ils étaient un couple normal. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas un couple et qu'elle était loin d'être normale. Alors qu'elle parcourait l'illustre école de magie afin de se rendre à la deuxième épreuve du tournoi, elle fut prise de vertige et dût poser une main sur le mur afin de ne pas s'effondrer. Ces temps-ci, elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil, comme si son corps puisait dans ses dernières ressources en vue d'un évènement qui l'affaiblirait.

"Ca va?"

Elle releva les yeux pour découvrir l'objet de ses pensées devant elle, la fixant le regard inquiet. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se reprit une constance malgré la douleur qui la lancinait dans tout le corps.

"Ca va, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en reprenant sa route.

"Ca a pas l'air, dénia-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

"Lâche moi.

"Il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

"Lâche moi.

"Ca compte pour moi et tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à dire ses sentiments. Alors laisse nous une chance au lieu de la gâcher...

"Lâche moi.

"Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu m'auras dit que tu ne veux pas de ça, que tu seras heureuse avec un autre, que tu n'as pas besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi.

"Lâche moi.

"Il te faut prendre une décision.

"Lâche moi!" rugit-elle en l'enfermant dans un tourbillon.

Elle recula, apeurée de ce qu'elle faisait, alors que son ami tombait à genoux, l'air lui venant à lui manquer. Elle était sur le point de lui venir en aide mais remarqua la trace noire des doigts sur son poignet qui ne l'avait pas quittée au réveil et sa voix se fit froide comme l'acier:

"C'est tout vu. Tu n'es rien pour moi."

Puis elle continua sa course et le jeune homme ne put que fixer sa silhouette disparaître dans un virage alors que la spirale autour de lui diminuait peu à peu, stupéfait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Ce n'était pas lui et pourtant quand il était en sa présence, il n'agissait pas comme il devrait, comme si c'était elle qui le manipulait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue se rendait à l'épreuve près du lac quand il avait entendu du bruit. Il s'était approché et avait vu Draco et Vikki se disputer avec violence, une querelle d'amoureux. Cette révélation lui coupa le souffle et son coeur manqua un battement. Vikki et Draco? C'était impossible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet aveu le mettait sans dessus dessous, comme si cela risquait de ruiner l'avenir...ou de le sauver? Sa marque se mit à brûler avec une intensité jamais sentie auparavant et une fureur parcourut ses veines et fit bouillir son sang. Cependant, il ne perdit pas toute notion et remarqua rapidement qu'une autre silhouette se terrait dans un coin, observant les deux serpentards sans bruit. Il fronça les sourcils, oubliant une fraction de seconde sa douleur, et reconnut le professeur Maugrey. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Draco l'avait enfermé dans un tourbillon qui se refermait peu à peu et l'asphyxiait. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant que le phénomène diminuait déjà et que le serpentard semblait perplexe de ses actes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C'était le matin de la dernière épreuve du tournoi. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Cela la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le moment où son âme se fêla à tout jamais.

Vikki s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait encore fait un de ces mauvais rêves sans queue ni tête qui la hantaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle s'était levée avec une boule dans le ventre qui faisait trembler ses entrailles. Un pressentiment que quelque chose d'immensément grave allait arriver aujourd'hui. Que dans quelques heures, son avenir partirait en lambeaux. Elle s'était habillée maussade, avait rabroué Pansy qui ne savait plus comment la prendre et avait évité toute conversation avec les autres. C'est au petit déjeuner, alors que tous parlaient gaiement de l'épreuve ultime et que les paris allaient bon train sur le gagnant, que les fenêtres de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec brusquerie, la silhouette d'un corbeau d'un noir ténèbre se découpa à contre champs. Des cris de stupeur et de frayeur l'accueillirent, les élèves tremblants de peur qu'il ne vienne leur apporter un message. Cependant, il ne bougeait pas et se contentait d'observer la salle, cherchant après le destinataire. Au moment même où il prit son envol vers la salle des Serpentards, le directeur et une bonne partie des professeurs se leva pour voir ce qu'il advenait. Le messager lugubre venait de se poser devant Vikki Hamilton qui le fixait, une expression de neutralité ne se départissant pas de son visage. Tous gardèrent le silence tandis que la jeune fille ne se décidait pas à accepter la destinée et que l'oiseau l'observait de ses yeux sombres. Finalement, elle avança une main fébrile vers la patte que lui tendait l'animal sur laquelle était fixé un petit parchemin qu'elle déplia et lut intérieurement:

"Vikki,

J'ai le regret de t'informer que ton père a disparu en mer. D'après les témoins, ils ont été pris dans une tempête parfaite dont ils n'auraient en principe pas dû échapper mais grâce à Guérec, ils ont pu s'en sortir indemne. Lui a coulé avec son navire, ne voulant l'abandonner. Je te demande de me rejoindre au plus vite et t'interdit de te laisser aller. N'oublie pas qui tu es et de quelle illustre famille tu descend."

La jeune fille ravala les larmes qui lui étreignaient la gorge et se leva, les poings serrés pour laisser échapper sa peine et sa colère, s'approchant d'une démarche digne de Dumbledore.

"Que se passe-t-il mon enfant?

"Je vais devoir partir, professeur. Je ne pourrai pas assister à la fin de l'année scolaire, vous m'en voyez navrée. Mon père est mort.

"Toutes mes condoléances. Je sais que ceci peut être très dur quand nous n'avons personne, alors sachez que...

"Je peux partir maintenant? le coupa-t-elle. Ma mère me fait demander sur le champ.

"Oh...oui, bien sûr. Allez-y." répondit-il, étonné d'avoir été coupé ainsi.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour sortir de la Grande Salle en s'empêchant de courir même si toute son âme lui demander de le faire, tant les regards alentours lui pesaient. Le professeur Rogue l'observa s'éloigner et un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant: il plaignait l'enfant, il était triste pour elle et il aurait voulu la consoler. Les Serpentards, d'abord sous le choc de cette révélation, se réveillèrent quand leur amie disparut derrière les lourdes portes et partirent à sa poursuite mais il était trop tard, elle avait disparu dans les dédales de l'illustre école de magie. Sachant qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas si elle ne le désirait pas, Killian se contenta de crier à pleins poumons:

"Vikki, si t'as besoin, je serai toujours là pour toi."

Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il suivit Draco jusqu'au lieu de l'ultime épreuve du tournoi. Vikki, quant à elle, se trouvait appuyée sur un mur juste à quelques pas de son ami, et pleurait à chaude larmes en s'effondrant à terre. C'était arrivé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	14. que cesse la souffrance

RAR :

**Abyme :** Merci énormément pour ta review. Elle m'a faite très plaisir. Bah oui, je sais que c'était triste de la faire perdre son père mais je devais en passer par là pour son développement à la petite. Nébuleux ? Effectivement, j'étais pas vraiment sur Terre quand je l'ai écrit, comme le dirait mon prof de dessin de collège mon esprit était parti chercher de l'énergie ailleurs, je sais pas où mais bon…Je pose peu à peu les bases mais tout ne se résoudra beaucoup plus tard, voire jamais pour certaines choses…En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire : elle m'est (enfin) venue d'une traite.

Note : Désolée du retard pris mais une part d'inspiration flagrante ces dernières semaines et la mort de mon lapin que j'adorais plus que tout vendredi dernier sous mes yeux à2 ans et demi, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur état d'esprit pour écrire…Enfin, là voilà finalement et j'espère qu'elle vous satisfaira.

A mon Tango, diablotin parmi les anges

Chapitre 13: Que cesse la souffrance 

_"Rendez moi l'insolence d'un sage qui défie les rois_

_Et puis l'impertinence de l'enfant qui ne sait pas._

_Que vive la violence que je garde tout au fond de moi,_

_Cette trouble inconscience d'avant quand je ne savais pas._

_Rendez moi le silence de ces matins avant la vie,_

_Un peu des évidences qui me donnaient l'envie._

_Rendez moi le silence et de l'amour et de l'oubli_

_Et que cesse la souffrance qui fait de moi qui je suis."_

_"Rendez moi le silence"- Julie Zenatti_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle vogue sur des flots impétueux et indomptables mais elle sait qu'elle a le pouvoir de les mater sans qu'une seule goutte de sueur puisse venir se perler sur son front. Les éclairs apportent une lueur malfaisante à la nuit qui l'enveloppe de son manteau glacial et la pluie vient peu à peu se répandre sur son visage. Ses yeux parme fouillent les abysses marines tandis que les effluves salées viennent lui chatouiller les narines. Ne parvenant pas à obtenir ce qu'elle désire, la jeune fille pousse un profond soupir de mécontentement et se concentre de toutes ses forces, fermant les yeux. Progressivement, le déchaînement de l'océan se calme et les brises cessent de siffler à ses oreilles tandis qu'un calme inhumain envahit les lieux. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres colorées de Vikki et ses yeux pétillent de malice en découvrant que son terrain de jeux est dégagé. Se concentrant de nouveau, elle tend sa paume vers l'horizon et un tourbillon hurlant se forme à quelques mètres d'elle, prenant de l'ampleur et creusant un sillon jusqu'aux profondeurs restées inexplorées. Après de longues heures de fouilles marines, elle commence à désespérer mais ne relâche pas son attention quand un sifflement sinistre résonne au loin. Intriguée, elle se retourne pour découvrir d'énormes et terrifiants rouleaux nuageux sombres s'approcher à grande vitesse et envahir son champs de vision, réveillant la colère aveugle de Poseïdon. Des nouvelles gouttes de pluie s'égrenèrent sur son visage, réchauffant ses joues glacées tandis qu'une voix métallique résonne dans sa tête:

"Tu n'y arriveras pas seule..."

Nullement impressionnée, le jeune fille recueille dans sa main le liquide précieux et se rend compte qu'il ne provient pas des nuages mais de ses yeux.

"Nooooonnnnn!"hurle Vikki en se réveillant de ce cauchemar, se retrouvant dans le salon du manoir familial, le feu de cheminée se consumant.

Après un petit instant de panique, elle reprend conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve et se recroqueville dans l'immense plaid lui apportant un peu de chaleur qu'aucun être humain ne peut lui apporter, les larmes inondant à nouveau son visage. Elle avait passé toutes ses vacances en mer, recherchant de par le monde le corps sans vie de son père, sans succès. L'océan qu'il aimait tant l'avait englouti à jamais et le gardait comme un bien précieux qu'il ne voudrait restituer pour rien au monde. Contrairement aux années précédentes, elle n'avait correspondu avec personne, que ce soit de sa famille ou de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas supporté ces futilités qu'ils déclaraient tous dans ce genre d'hypothèse:

"Il n'a pas souffert, c'est allé très vite." Tu parles: y-a-t-il plus horrible manière de mourir que la noyade? Quand l'eau glaciale s'engouffre dans vos poumons et vous empêche peu à peu de respirer. Car il s'agit bien d'une morte lente et horrible. On tente de lutter, de trouver un peu d'air mais c'est encore de l'eau qui pénètre dans vos bronches. Et vous vous sentez partir même si vous tentez de vous raccrochez à quelque chose, une planche, un bois mort, n'importe quoi pour ne pas sombrer. Vous cherchez du réconfort auprès de ceux que vous aimez mais rien, rien que l'eau glaciale qui vous cerne dans un immense étau dont on ne ressort jamais...

"Il est heureux maintenant, il est au paradis." Mais il n'y a pas de paradis. Quand on est mort, on est mort, rien qu'une chair putride qui exhale ses relents de moisissure et se faisant bouffer au plus profond de nous même par des êtres vils et répugnants qui ,eux, ont la chance de vivre. Et qu'est ce que le paradis, s'il existe vraiment? Comment peut-il être idyllique si les gens qu'on aime ne s'y trouve pas? Et si tout le monde s'y retrouvait, ne serait-il pas surpeuplé? Ce serait alors un enfer quotidien...

"Il restera toujours dans nos cœurs." Tu penses, quel connerie! L'oubli fait parti de la nature humaine. Pendant quelques temps, il y a un vide si immense qu'on ne voit pas comment on pourrait le combler, un tel besoin du disparu que vous sentez votre cœur saigner à blanc et en continue, comme si on vous l'arrachez de votre poitrine tel un trophée. Et vos pleurs, loin d'être salvateurs, vous brisent encore un peu plus et consument les forces qu'ils vous restaient en un gigantesque brasier éternel. Et puis vient le jour où on devient complètement indifférent à la perte de cet être jadis adoré mais désormais perdu dans les méandres de la mémoire...

Le mieux dans pareille situation est le silence compréhensif et non pas des "je sais ce que sait" car chaque situation est différente et mourir de vieillesse n'a rien à voir avec la mort brutale d'un être dans la pleine force de sa jeunesse. Seul le silence est salvateur et réconfortant. Seul le silence mais pas l'indifférence...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tu es encore là?"

Vikki lève des yeux interrogateurs et rougis vers la femme à la silhouette sombre et mince qui s'agite devant elle, rassemblant de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Un regard froid se pose sur l'enfant, toujours recroquevillée dans le fauteuil où son père lui lisait enfant l'histoire effrayante de Grindelwade pour l'endormir.

"Tu es vraiment ridicule. Tu veux ressembler à tout prix à Nymphadora?"

Ce prénom est prononcé avec un tel dédain qu'on le dirait craché. Pourtant, la fillette ne réagit pas à l'insulte proférée par sa mère. Depuis le décès de l'homme qui tenait lié entre elles ces deux femmes, la cassure s'est opérée entre elles et seul le mépris réciproque existe entre ces membres d'une même famille.

"Et tiens toi droite, une sang-pure ne se tient pas avachie ainsi...

"Qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Il n'y a personne.

"Je suis là je te signale.

"Tu n'a pas très bien entendu: tu n'es personne."

Un sifflement retentit et le bruit d'une claque jaillit dans le silence pesant de la bâtisse. Vikki n'est nullement choquée de la réaction de sa mère et se lève pour défier sa génitrice de toute sa hauteur, un sourire vainqueur s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

"Insolente! Il te le fera payer. Il les fera tous payer.

"Ton pantin ne me fait pas peur, réplique dédaigneuse la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.

"Le maître est le plus puissant des sorciers que le monde ait jamais connu et connaîtra.

"Tu te trompes. Si je le décidais, je le dépasserais car moi, j'ai quelque chose qu'il n'a pas. Tu sais? Ca."

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille créa un tourbillon, encerclant sa mère, qui d'abord calme, se mit à paniquer quand elle le vit se refermer peu à peu sur lui et l'asphyxier.

"Vikki, arrête ça tout de suite!

"Le problème, poursuit l'enfant sans se préoccuper de l'ordre intimé, est que je ne le ferais pas. Tout simplement par manque d'envie. A quoi sert de dominer le monde si il n'y a plus rien sur quoi régner..."

Vikki fit cesser l'emprise fatale sur sa mère et s'éloigna sans un regard pour la femme qui s'était écroulée à terre, cherchant de l'air qui lui faisait défaut.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue renifla l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait du vieux magasin tenu par Monsieur Barjow sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Tandis qu'il observait l'arrivage récent de bulbes du diable pour ces potions, le propriétaire du magasin sortit de son arrière boutique, les bras chargés de livres au contenu douteux. Le vieillard observa un moment Sévérus et hocha imperceptiblement la tête suite à l'interrogation silencieuse du Maître des Potions, faisant demi-tour pour aller chercher l'objet de leur transaction secrète. Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir mais n'y prêta pas attention, continuant son inspection minutieuse des produits qu'offrait la boutique. Une odeur de parfum de luxe flotta dans l'air et parvint à ses narines qu'il retroussa en entendant la voix mielleuse et irritante de Lucius Malefoy:

"Sévérus! Je me demandais quand nous nous retrouverions..."

Il se retourna pour découvrir l'aristocrate le fixer de toute sa hauteur, semblant apprécier la réponse qui allait lui parvenir.

"Lucius, un plaisir à chaque fois.

"Cela fait bien quelques mois que nos chemins ne se sont croisés...

"2. C'était lors de l'ultime épreuve du tournoi.

"Oui, un tragique accident.

"Effectivement.

"Et le même jour disparaît le mari de Prune.

"Un autre incident...déclara énigmatique Rogue.

"Regrettable; mais j'ose espérer que sa fille suivra les chemins maternels...

"Ce serait la méjuger. Elle n'est pas du genre à suivre.

"N'est ce pas ce qui nous fait tous peur?

"Lucius, que viens-tu faire ici? se reprit le professeur, préférant ne pas s'aventurer sur le sujet.

"Les affaires, répondit-il du tac au tac.

"C'est ce qu'on dit.

"C'est ce qui est.

"Je vais devoir te laisser. La rentrée approche et j'ai un grand nombre de travaux en préparation.

"Bien évidemment. Au plaisir, Sévérus.

"Au plus tôt."

Le maître des Potions tendit sa main anguleuse envers Barjow qui lui tendait son paquet depuis une dizaine de minutes tandis qu'il échangeait des amabilités avec Malefoy. Après avoir salué cet éminent membre du Ministère, il s'éloigna vers la porte pour respirer à nouveau l'air frais et vivifiant de l'Allée. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour effectuer des courses plus avouables sur le chemin de Traverse, croisant le chemin d'une silhouette enveloppée dans une longue cape de velours, il se figea, son paquet glissant des mains pour échouer sur les dalles. Il porta une main à son cœur qui s'était soudainement étreint d'une douleur aiguë, tel un poignard. Une intense souffrance rayonna dans tout son être tandis que des larmes lui étreignaient la gorge, lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie. Obligé de se tenir sur un mur décrépi, il tenta de se reprendre une contenance mais l'accès à l'oxygène lui était interdit pour le moment. Levant un regard brisé vers cette silhouette inconnue qui s'éloignait désormais dans le brouillard, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sombra dans un noir absolu.

Elle est là, dans cette chambre obscure, lui tournant le dos. Un dos voûté, dans une posture dans laquelle il ne l'avait jamais vu, dans laquelle il n'avait jamais même imaginé pouvoir l'observer un jour. Il voulut s'approcher mais son geste se figea tandis que des sanglots étouffés émanaient de celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie afin qu'elle respire juste une fois de plus. Il aimerait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter de ses mains puissantes, la laisser épancher son chagrin sur son épaule. Mais il n'est pas homme à cela et il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut. Son regard coule vers les corps enchevêtrés à leurs pieds: un homme et une femme dont le sang continue encore à les entourer dans une flaque lugubre mais dont les mains refusent de se séparer. Il se rend finalement compte que les pleurs se sont arrêtés mais il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps: quelques secondes ou quelques heures? La voix rauque de la jeune femme s'élève devant lui, reprenant cet air froid et désabusé qu'il lui déteste tant:

"C'est cruel.

"Ils sont jeunes. Ils s'en remettront. réplique-t-il, cynique.

"Tu veux dire: comme nous?"

Il ne sait quoi répondre à cette remarque et, soudainement, la justesse de ces propos le frappe de plein fouet.

Rogue se réveille avec brusquerie dans cette Allée des Embrumes sur laquelle la nuit est tombée. Se relevant d'un bond, il porte une main blanche à son cœur, ou l'endroit qui est sensé le contenir, et sent comme pour la première fois, celui-ci battre avec une frénésie nouvelle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki passa l'angle de la rue et se reposa sur le mur d'une ruelle sans nom. Enveloppée dans sa longue cape sombre, son directeur de maison n'avait pu la reconnaître. Elle avait grandi et même si elle était toujours petite par rapport à l'imposante silhouette du Maître des Potions, elle avait atteint sa taille d'adulte. Il l'avait sans doute pris pour une sorcière expérimentée. La jeune fille reprit sa respiration en fermant douloureusement les yeux tandis qu'elle se sentait happée de l'intérieur.

Il est là, dans son dos, au sein de cette chambre obscure s'éloignant d'elle peu à peu. Elle sent ses yeux posés sur elle, sur sa posture de vaincue. Elle aimerait se tenir droite comme lui le fait si bien mais elle n'est pas aussi forte que lui et ne le sera jamais. Même si elle joue ce jeu avec lui, il est évident dans le fond de son cœur, que c'est bien lui qui la domine, bien qu'elle ne lui avouera jamais. Elle sentit son indécision: il voulait la réconforter, la serrer dans ses bras, calmer ses flots continus qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle luttait pour qu'il n'entende pas cet aveu de défaite de sa part mais y parvenait difficilement. Peut être en raison de cette faiblesse ou parce qu'il n'est pas homme à cela, il renonce à la réconforter alors qu'elle ne demande que ça. Désabusée, ses larmes commencent à diminuer et la femme froide et indifférente refait surface progressivement, reléguant cette candeur enfantine qui faisait son charme autrefois au plus profond d'elle même. Sortant d'un long rêve sans lendemain, elle entend un son rauque émerger de sa gorge, réveillant ce visage rongé par une sécheresse de larmes:

"C'est cruel."

Elle ignore pourquoi elle a dit ça, pourquoi c'est cette phrase qui est venu rompre ce silence lourd et salvateur entre eux. Un ange passe et elle se demande si il va lui répondre un jour quand sa voix de velours s'élève derrière, un accent cynique rempli de désespoir perçant en son sein.

"Ils sont jeunes. Ils s'en remettront.

"Tu veux dire: comme nous?" réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

Le cri assourdissant du silence suivant cette remarque lui fait prendre conscience de la portée de ses paroles mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait et la flaque de sang atteint ses pieds.

Revenant à elle dans cette ruelle inconnue, elle ne peut empêcher l'intense calme plat qui règne en elle, comme si tout le mal qui lui avait rongé le cœur depuis le mois de juin dernier avait été happé par quelque chose. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas l'ombre lugubre qui rampe à terre et avance sournoisement vers elle. Heureusement, un chat au pelage gris perlé renverse un tas d'ordures, la faisant réagir et s'éloigner de la menace invisible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C'était le moment qu'elle avait redouté durant toutes les vacances mais désormais, elle devait y faire face. Devant le mur qui l'amenait à la voie 9 3/4, elle observait ce faux mur de brique qu'elle ne parvenait à se résoudre à franchir. A côté d'elle, une mère se pencha vers son petit garçon sur lequel elle resserra les pans de son lourd manteau, donnant ses dernières recommandations pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Vikki les observa, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pâles, repensant inévitablement à sa propre première rentrée sorcière. Le petit cri de surprise de l'enfant disparaissant dans le muret la réveilla et, saluant la mère de famille qui s'éloignait déjà dans la fraîcheur de septembre, elle se mit en marche pour suivre les traces du petit sorcier. A peine arrivée de l'autre côté, une voix perçante lui fit regretter son geste et elle se retourna vers Pansy qui s'approchait à grand pas d'elle avec une cour de jeunes donzelles, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres:

"Vikki! Vikki, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis...oh mon Dieu! Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux? Tu veux intégrer les Weasley ou quoi?

"Peut être bien que ouais. Après tout, ils ont une bien meilleure famille que la mienne.

"Si tu veux parler d'un père abruti amoureux des Moldus, une mère ridicule, une ribambelle d'enfants idiots, je préfère encore être orpheline!

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy.

"Mais, Vikki, écoute toi. Tu entends ce que tu es devenue. J'ai sincèrement de la peine pour ce qui t'es arrivé mais réjouis-toi, Draco et moi sommes préfets!

"Tu m'en vois transporté de joie intense, répliqua la jeune fille entre ses dents et d'un ton morne.

"Oui, ça a été ma réaction quand j'ai reçu la lettre. Tu n'imagine pas combien je suis comblée..."

La suite, Vikki ne l'entendit pas car elle fit semblant de monter dans le wagon avec cette jeune bécasse, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, et rebroussa chemin pour se rendre dans un autre endroit, désert si possible.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre et solitairement. Elle se doutât bien que Killian, et peut être Draco, avaient tenté de la trouver mais heureusement, elle avait entendu leurs pas et voix disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter les autres, leur compassion ou leur indifférence. En effet, elle avait appris que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom était réapparu et avait appelé ces sbires auprès de lui afin d'exterminer Potter mais c'était le bellâtre de Pouffsouffle qui avait été tué. Sa mère avait disparu pendant quelques heures...

Elle poussa un soupir en se mêlant à un groupe de 3° Serpentards pour se rendre dans l'illustre école de magie dont la silhouette imposante se découpait sur un ciel étoilé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha à enjambées rageuses de la Grande Salle où la cérémonie de répartition allait bientôt commencer. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas obtenu le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il lorgnait depuis un bon bout de temps. En raison des événements de l'année précédente, le Ministère leur avait imposé cette Dolores Ombrage qui, il devait le reconnaître, semblait compétente mais il s'interrogeait sur ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, dont même lui n'osait, ou n'avait le droit, d'utiliser. Il monta les marches pour se rendre à la table des professeurs surplombant cette salle millénaire et l'embrasa du regard tandis que les élèves commençaient progressivement à la remplir. Il ne put empêcher un sourire intérieur de fierté rayonner en lui en voyant Draco, pénétrer à l'intérieur avec autant de prestance et de noblesse. Cependant, une chose l'intrigua. Il savait que les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon termes mais il avait au moins espéré que les vacances avaient donné un coup d'éponge sur ce qui était advenu auparavant. Un sentiment fugace de panique s'empara de son être quand il vit Killian et les préfets s'installer à leur table seuls. Elle n'aurait pas fait de bêtise insensée, n'est ce pas? Elle savait ce qu'était de mourir. Elle n'aurait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours tout de même? Il en aurait été nécessairement informé. Cherchant frénétiquement après elle, ses yeux d'obsidienne se posèrent sur une chevelure rousse qu'il reconnut avec une certaine douleur perçant son cœur, comme celle qui le hantait dans ses rêves éveillés. Sans détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos pour se rendre à la table des Serpentards, il se leva pour être mieux à même de la reconnaître et tout s'écroula quand il croisa ses yeux parme aux pupilles en tourbillon. C'était donc elle tout ce temps?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	15. l'envie d'un homme pour une femme

RAR :

** Elfie :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Contente de voir que cette fic continue à te plaire ! Ce qu'il va se passer entre elle et Rogue ? Mwahaha, ça s'est un secret que je suis seule à détenir…enfin que mon cerveau (partie détachable) a en sa possession…si tout se passe bien. Plus sérieusement, je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer entre eux mais ce sera pas avant très longtemps. En tout cas, il faut d'abord qu'ils en prennent conscience et tournent un peu autour du pot , en allant voir ailleurs par exemple. Et encore, c'est pas la plus violente vision qu'il va avoir, cf celle de la douche,lol. En tout cas, je te remercie encore et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

** Abyme :** Merci pour ta review, un vrai plaisir à chaque fois ! T'inquiète pas pour le délai, franchement, ce n'est pas moi qui va venir te le reprocher alors que je poste de moins en moins souvent et pas par manque d'imagination (soupir). Oh, cette review était très poétique ! Tu as joliment décris l'ambiance que j'avais tenté de faire transparaître dans ce chapitre ! Cette review était vraiment mille fois superbe. Rogue ne pouvant vivre sans son oxygène de Vikki, l'idée est plaisante et pas fausse du tout, même si il est pas encore au courant pour le moment ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne l'ai jamais mentionné mais il n'y a aucun lien entre Tonks et la mère à Vikki : c'est juste que Nymphadora descend d'une illustre famille et qu'elles se connaissent toute entre elles. Donc voilà, l'origine du pourquoi du comment. Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Cassandre8 :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a bien boosté ! Contente d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice et que cette petite histoire te plaise ! Tu décris très bien Vikki en somme : une petite peste ! Mais on s'y attache malgré tout, enfin ça vaut surtout pour notre cher professeur de potion qui sait se rallier les suffrages des voix féminines des lectrices de HP ! Oui, je n'ai pas développé le viol de la prostituée, même si elle se déroulait juste à côté de Poudlard, mais comme dans le monde moldu, le viol d'une prostituée ne fait jamais grand bruit : on considère ça limite normal, tout comme le viol de la femme par son époux. C'est révoltant mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne ce triste monde (moi, désabusée ? Quelle idée !) et le monde sorcier n'échappe pas à la règle. Contente que tu apprécies cette fic et les visions des deux compères. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite !

Chapitre 14: L'envie d'un homme pour une femme

_"Si casser des murs pour nous rapprocher,_

_Briser des silences plus criants qu'on pense,_

_Je serais là pour te protéger,_

_Qu'enfin tu respires, libre de rester._

_Apprends moi ce qu'il faut comprendre ou fuir,_

_De l'envie d'un homme pour une femme."_

_"Où ça mène quand on aime"- Le Roi soleil_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki sentait une main glacée caresser ses cheveux et des lèvres avides recherchaient les siennes tandis qu'elle se contentait de se laisser faire. Comment pouvait-elle lutter? Alors, elle se laissa aller à ce plaisir tant espéré et qui frappait désormais à sa porte. A un moment, elle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux s'écouler sur son visage, recouvrant d'un drap de sang sa vision.

Elle ne put empêcher un petit cri de surprise quand elle revint à la réalité mais l'étreinte ne cessait pas et elle se rendit compte que c'était Killian qui la serrait convulsément dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. Judicieusement, elle le lui fit remarquer mais il ne lâcha pas prise, tout en murmurant dans le creux de l'épaule:

"Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Je veux connaître le moindre de tes gestes, la moindre de tes pensées, le moindre de tes sentiments.

"Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort là?

"Non, répliqua-t-il sérieux en se détachant finalement d'elle et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air sérieux comme elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Tu es tout pour moi..."

Cependant, ce qu'il était sur le point de dire sembla rester coincé dans sa gorge, comme un aveu qui ne voulait pas se révéler au grand public. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin mais elle voulait l'entendre dire de vive voix. Ce fut celle de Dumbledore qui brisa le passage des anges pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années, intimidés, qui pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire entendu et se dirigèrent vers leur table, rejoignant leurs camarades:

"J'aime bien ta nouvelle coiffure.

"Merci, je voulais changer de tête...

"Ca te corresponds tellement mieux, fit remarquer Drago.

"Le seul problème, intervint Pansy, excédée du compliment que son soleil avait fait à une autre qu'elle, c'est que tu ressembles à une Weasley.

"Etre affilié aux jumeaux serait un honneur, ma chère 'Penses-y'!"

La serpentarde préféra ne rien dire et plongea son nez dans son assiette de petits pois tandis que Drago ne pouvait empêcher un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Au moins, elle n'allait pas être dérangé par les incessants bavardages futiles de sa camarade de chambre, ce soir!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il se retrouvait devant elle, la sentait se tendre dans ses bras tandis que ses lèvres déposaient des milliers de baisers sur cette gorge qui s'offrait à lui, cette gorge qui appartenait à une de ses anciennes élèves et dont il connaissait désormais l'identité. Soudain, il sentit à nouveau cette substance gluante entre ses doigts, se mêlant au cuivre de ses cheveux dont la douceur le faisait penser à un nuage de plume. Il se rendit alors bien vite compte que ce sang provenait d'une vilaine blessure qu'elle avait à la tête et du trou béant qui s'élargissait dans son estomac à lui.

Le professeur Rogue revint à la réalité avec un léger sursaut tandis que le meilleur ami de la jeune fille la serrait dans ses bras. Non, cela était impossible! Cette fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis 5 ans et qui faisait naître en lui des sensations jamais éprouvées, ça ne pouvait être Vikki Hamilton! Cette même Vikki Hamilton qui tournait en bourrique tous les professeurs de Poudlard à la manière des jumeaux Weasley; cette même Vikki Hamilton aux pouvoirs sorciers plus que limités; cette même Vikki Hamilton qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

"Professeur, vous allez bien? Vous semblez encore plus pâle que d'habitude..."

Cette Pomfresh avec son tact habituel avait chuchoté ses mots envers lui tandis qu'il reprenait place, l'air ahuri, mais suffisamment fort pour que tous les autres personnes à la table se retournent, d'un air intéressé vers eux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et retournez vous occupez de vos ados boutonneux.", répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

La sémillante infirmière, habituée, haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le choipeau, imitée par la reste de la tablée. Cependant, le Maître des Potions ne put détacher son regard de son élève qui s'installait avec ses camarades, lui lançant un coup d'œil dans lequel il crut percevoir de la gêne, de l'inquiétude et une sorte d'excuse...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle court à travers la végétation dense de la Forêt Interdite, tandis que ses poumons sont près à exploser tant ils sont mis à rude épreuve. Derrière elle, le Chef, Celui-qu'il-faut-craindre. Il lui en veut, il la veut. Arrivée dans une clairière, elle se fige et observe les arbres autour d'elle, montant si haut qu'ils couvrent le ciel. Il s'approche. Elle ne le voit pas mais le sent, l'entourer d'une atmosphère lugubre et terrifiante. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ceci à sa mère: elle est bien plus faible que lui. Jamais, elle ne pourra avoir la main sur lui. Il est si puissant que c'en est paralysant. Une larme glacée s'égrène sur sa joue pâle alors qu'un souffle froid et métallique s'approche de son oreille:

"Viens à moi. Laisse-toi faire. J'ai ce que tu désire."

Luttant par fierté serpentarde, elle se contrôle pour ne pas céder à la panique, quant bien même tout son être est pris de violents tremblements incontrôlables. Ses yeux, résolument clos, s'ouvrent pour découvrir ce qu'il veut lui montrer. Elle oublie alors toute la peur ressentie qui est remplacée par de l'étonnement pur en découvrant le corps de son père, comme si il était sagement endormi. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle fait un pas vers cet être aimé mais il disparaît tandis que sa main était sur le point de le frôler. La voix glaciale résonne à nouveau à ses oreilles:

"Pour ça, il te faut t'allier à moi..."

Vikki se réveilla en sursaut dans l'aube matinale qui pointait le nez à la fenêtre. Son esprit dût prendre quelques temps pour se réhabituer à ce changement d'ambiance. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ces visions qui se déchiraient dans sa tête. Celles avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom étaient certainement les plus effrayantes de toutes mais celles qui la rendaient la plus perplexe étaient incontestablement celles mettant en scène son directeur de maison. Durant ces 5 dernières années, elle rêvait qu'elle le tuait mais à la rentrée, cela avait été différent et elle ne saurait dire lesquelles la dérangeaient le plus. Ces réflexions furent écourtées quand le réveil sonna pour ses camarades et que le dortoir commençaient à remuer. Elle se leva avec un coup d'œil envers son chaudron décoré d'inscriptions chinoises et de fleurs de lotus avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain: une bonne douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit péniblement ses yeux gourds de sommeil. Cela faisait-il combien de temps qu'il passait des nuits sans sommeil réparateur? Bien sûr, dès qu'il posait la tête sur son oreiller, il s'endormait aussitôt mais c'était comme si on profitait de cet instant où il baissait sa garde pour venir lui aspirer toutes ses forces. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en frottant ses yeux durant de longues minutes. Il ne voulait croire ce qu'il avait vu la veille: Vikki, la femme qu'il aimait avec tant de passion dans ses visions, c'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'une élève parmi d'autres qui ne révélait aucun don particulier mais Potter n'était-il pas aussi semblable aux autres? Et pourtant la prophétie le concernait bien...En plus, elle n'était pas si sans défense que ça: ce don, qu'elle ne savait maîtriser et dont on ignorait toujours l'origine, consistant une première dans le monde de la magie. De toute façon, la question était réglée: il l'ignorerait autant qu'il le pourrait, quitte à la traiter comme une Gryffondor. C'était la meilleure solution, d'autant qu'il ressentait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher sous aucun prétexte, sa marque le lui rappelant au besoin.

Poussant un dernier et intensif soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il pénétra dans la douche, la réglant sur le degrés le plus chaud possible. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant aller dans cette douce quiétude et chaleur, il sentit une main douce passer sur son torse. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et découvrit Vikki en train de le regarder de son regard mauve, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Il tenta de la repousser, c'est ce que commandait sa marque des ténèbres, mais tout son être la réclamait. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, envahissant son champs de vision et son esprit, jusqu'à ce que l'eau bienfaisante de la douche se gela pour devenir aussi glaciale que la bise de l'Arctique. Ce changement brutal de température le fit revenir à la réalité et il se retrouva à nouveau seul sous le jet froid de la douche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vikki poussa un soupir en se dirigeant vers les cachots où elle avait son cours de potions. Elle n'avait jamais appréhender ces cours auparavant, même le fait de se voir tuer son professeur à chaque fois ne l'avait pas effrayé, mais désormais l'idée de se retrouver face à lui, après ce qu'elle avait vu, et surtout, senti, la glaçait d'effroi. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le coin du plafond pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée, elle prit place dans le fond de la classe, avec à ses côtés Killian qui s'installait. Ils n'avaient guère parler depuis la veille et ils sentaient tout deux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Etait-ce à cause de Drago? De Rogue? Ou d'elle même? Elle ne pouvait le savoir mais c'était comme si il y avait un dysfonctionnement dans le système. Finalement le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota sur un ton confident:

"Vikki, il y a longtemps que je devais te dire quelque chose et je n'ai jamais eu...

"Taisez-vous!" résonna la voix glacée de Rogue en pénétrant dans le cachot.

Le jeune serpentard se redressa et se mura dans le silence tandis que la rouquine prenait une attitude indifférente. Le maître des Potions fondit sur son bureau sans leur accorder la moindre attention en leur prodiguant son discours de 'bienvenue'. Vikki ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement quand il déclara que c'était peut-être la dernière année qu'il subirait certains élèves. Si seulement, cela pouvait être son cas mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Le rayer de sa vie ne résoudrait rien bien au contraire, elle sentait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer une situation déjà périlleuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se mit alors à son travail et concocta en un temps record une potion de paix qu'elle pria de toute ses forces avoir raté afin d'apporter un début de solution à ses problèmes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En rentrant de son harassante journée de cours, la première chose que fit Vikki, après avoir jeté une Bombabouse du côté du dortoir des Gryffondors, fut de se laisser tomber dans le sofa de la Salle Commune, sans se soucier des troisièmes années qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Ceux-ci protestèrent mais, sous le regard amusé de Killian, elle les envoya sur les roses en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il fallait avouer que les classes inférieures étaient assez impressionnées par elle, pas autant que pour Drago ou Rogue, mais pas mal tout de même. D'autant que tout le monde savait ce que chacun taisait: on disait qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts accompagnée des morts. Killian voulut à nouveau lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui faire part depuis quelques temps, mais la jeune fille ronflait déjà, alors il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

"Elle dort encore? Fit une voix nasillarde qui venait d'arriver.

"On dirait.

"Elle passe son temps à ronfler en ce moment. Constata Drago en se jetant sur un fauteuil juste en face d'eux.

"Après ce qui lui ait arrivé, je trouverais ça normal.

"Oh, ça va. Si on pouvait changer de place, j'accepterais volontiers.

"Pour la protéger ou dans ton intérêt? Il paraît que ton père n'est pas facile.

"Disons un peu des deux. Tu la lâches plus on dirait...

"On dirait pas: j'évite ainsi qu'elle se fasse importuner par des gêneurs.

"Et tu m'inclues dans le lot?

"Où est Pansy? D'habitude, elle est toujours dans tes pattes...

"Oh, je sais pas et je m'en porte pas plus mal.

"Elle dit partout que vous êtes fiancés.

"C'est ce qui est prévu.

"Mais...

"Mais j'aime pas les trucs prévus."

Leur conversation badine fut interrompue par Vikki qui semblait vivre un horrible cauchemar. Killian posa alors sa main froide sur le front brûlant et la calma en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Drago fit alors remarquer, ses yeux ne quittant pas le front perlé de sueur de son amie:

"Elle devrait peut-être éviter de roupiller. Ca ne semble pas lui réussir..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

LE MINISTERE VEUT REFORMER L'EDUCATION

DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMEE

GRANDE INQUISITRICE

"C'est une blague?" Demanda Vikki après avoir lu l'article dans la Gazette du sorcier qui passait de main en main.

La jeune fille n'en avait finalement eu connaissance qu'en plein milieu d'après-midi, ayant été plutôt dans la lune entre-temps, projetant notamment ses prochaines blagues afin de remporter le concours implicite qui s'était installé avec les jumeaux Weasley. Cela l'aidait à se changer les idées, apparemment un peu trop même.

"Non, il paraît même qu'elle va faire des tournées d'inspection dans chaque cour, fit savoir Pansy, se gorgeant d'information qu'elle se voulait être la seule à détenir.

"J'aimerai bien voir ça avec Rogue...plaisanta Vikki en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait son directeur de maison.

"Faut voir le côté positif: elle va peut être nous permettre de nous débarrasser de Trewlaney ou de Hagrid...

"Hé non! s'offusqua Vikki. Pas question de toucher à Trewlaney: j'ai tout le temps de super notes avec elle.

"Tu prédis toujours n'importe quoi! Gémit Killian, en la regardant d'un air affligé.

"Justement, c'est pourquoi j'ai des supers notes. Je lui dit ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre."

Alors qu'elle discutait avec ses amis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un manteau pour sortir dans le parc et aller en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Elle dit à ses camarades de partir en avant, elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Tandis qu'elle marmonnait entre ses dents, se couvrant de l'épais pull de cachemire mauve, elle vit une ombre se répandre sur elle et elle leva les yeux pour découvrir son directeur de maison:

"Oh, professeur.

"Vous n'êtes pas sensé être en cours?

"Si, mais j'étais partie chercher un pull pour aller dehors.

"Vous avez peur d'enlaidir votre visage avec la goutte au nez, précaution inutile...

"C'est toujours mieux qu'une nez crochu! Répliqua-t-elle, avant de plaquer sa main sur la bouche en regrettant.

"Dépêchez vous avant que je ne vous retire des points. Je n'ai pas envie que votre sottise maladive ne fasse perdre la coupe des maisons aux Serpentards."

Elle poussa un soupir et fit un pas de côté pour pouvoir se retirer de son chemin mais Rogue partit dans la même situation qu'elle. Ils firent alors un pas vers la droite, comme si ils étaient parallèles et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. Finalement, elle fit un mouvement vers la gauche alors que le professeur de potion ne bougeait pas. Tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui, elle sentit, contre son gré, sa main saisir et serrer convulsement le bras de son directeur de maison tandis qu'une petite voix effrayée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sortir de ses lèvres:

"Aidez moi..."

Rogue posa un regard étonné sur la jeune fille qui avait relâché son étreinte mais qui semblait tout de même au plus mal.

"Qu'avez vous dit?

"Je...rien. Vous avez dû rêver." Déclara-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Pourquoi tu m'a emmené là? Interrogea Vikki en observant d'un air désabusé la décoration rococo de 'Chez Madame Piedoddu'.

"Oh, répondit Killian, aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle dans cette ambiance. Je pensais qu'on pouvais un peu changer d'endroit.

"Ouais mais ici...franchement...fit elle en jetant un regard dégoûté envers Davies, capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard qui contait fleurette à une jeune fille brune.

"T'as raison mais où pourrait-on aller alors?

"Moi, j'ai une idée!"

La rouquine se leva d'un saut joyeux et attrapa la main de son camarade, s'éloignant au pas de course sans payer leur consommation. Riant aux éclats, ils parcoururent le village entier sous les regards éberlués des patients, observant ces adolescents riant aux éclats. Finalement, ils cessèrent leur course effrénée et reprirent leur souffle.

"Je crois, haleta Killian, qu'on est interdit de séjour chez la Piedoddu.

"Pas grave, j'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner. Viens suis moi!"

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à monter dans la Cabane Hurlante, dont personne ne s'approchait. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire, légèrement inquiet pour le jeune homme mais exploratrice pour Vikki.

"Tu sais ce qu'on raconte dessus? L'interrogea le serpentard.

"Ouais que c'était la demeure d'un loup-garou...

"Non, on dit que des amants dont les parents refusaient l'union se réfugièrent ici et vécurent heureux. Jusqu'au jour où le père de la jeune fille vint la récupérer alors que son amant était parti à la chasse. Lorsqu'il revint, il crut qu'elle était morte et mourut d'amour ici. Quelques temps plus tard, elle parvint à se libérer et découvrant son amant mort, se transperça de son épée. Mais n'étant pas mort ensemble, leurs fantômes continuent à se chercher les soirs de pleine lune, hurlant pour se trouver mais faillissant à chaque fois.

"C'est nulle comme histoire! Je préfère celle du loup-garou.

"Tu es affligeante Vikki! Geignit d'un ton exaspéré Killian.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?

"Parce que tu comprends rien à rien."

La jeune fille ouvrit une grande bouche offusquée et fit mine de bouder. Son ami s'approcha alors d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, sachant que ce n'était qu'une façade.

"Un salon de thé romantique, une histoire romantique, un garçon, une fille, je dois te faire un dessin?"

Vikki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant qu'il ne tombait pas dans le panneau de sa belle indifférence et ils se regardèrent tout deux, sans ciller. Il l'interrogea du regard et une lueur maligne dans les pupilles mauves de la rouquine le mirent au défi. Alors doucement mais sûrement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.


	16. sans qu'un remords

RAR :

** Abyme :** Avant tout de chose merci de ta review, je crois que je ne répète jamais assez combien ça me fait plaisir. Ensuite excuse moi pour le retard que j'ai eu mais grosse grosse panne d'inspiration pour cette fic. Enfin c'est reparti ! Ah, peut être que mon style a changé, c'est parce que j'avais un style différent pour 'Comme un tourbillon' par rapport à mes autres histoires, je crois que je suis influencée. Enfin, si c'est pas une évolution en pire, ça peut passer, enfin je l'espère. Ah, bonne question, moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont des visions totalement différentes ! Non, je plaisante mais ce ne sera révélé que bien plus tard, niark !niark ! Enfin j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Chapitre 15: Sans qu'un remords 

_"Cet océan de passion qui déferle dans mes veines,_

_Qui cause ma déraison, ma déroute, ma déveine._

_Doucement, j'y plongerai sans qu'une main me retienne,_

_Lentement, je m'y noierai sans qu'un remords ne me vienne._

_Tu vas me détruire, tu vas me détruire et je vais te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

_Tu vas me détruire, tu vas me détruire, j'aurais pu le prédire _

_Dès le premier jour, dès la première nuit."_

_"Tu vas me détruire"- Notre Dame de Paris._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mademoiselle Hamilton!"

La voix d'acier claqua dans le silence confortable des oreilles de la principale intéressée. Celle-ci se redressa d'un bond en envoyant valser le contenu rose bonbon de sa louche qu'elle avait laissé glisser dans son chaudron. Le liquide atterrit entre Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui s'en éloignèrent en poussant un grand cri effrayé, justifié puisque le produit indéterminé se mit à ronger le sol pour découvrir des vers de terre en masse qu'on venait gêner dans leur sommeil.

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'y a?" demanda la Serpentarde d'un ton ensommeillé, les paupières toujours gonflées de fatigue.

"Je crois qu'un P s'impose...déclara le professeur Rogue en jetant un regard méprisant vers le trou dans le sol.

"Ah non! Pourquoi? s'insurgea la jeune fille, indignée de tant d'injustice.

"C'est vrai que vous faites des progrès: au moins avez vous créer une potion, si ce n'est celle qui fallait. Ceci mérite bien un D."

La Serpentarde laissa tomber la mâchoire inférieure en fronçant les sourcils pour bien montrer son désaccord. Cependant avant qu'elle ait pu faire la moindre remarque, Killian se précipitait pour lui imposer une main sur les lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. La jeune fille se débattit tandis que son directeur de maison retournait vers son bureau, lui tournant le dos. Elle parvint à mettre la main sur sa baguette rosée qui traînait non loin de là et la pointa vers celui qui venait de l'offenser:

"Furunculus!"

Les cris indignés des Serpentards répondirent au silence attentif des Gryffondors tandis que Killian parvint à détourner la baguette de sa visée et que le maître des Potions portait un regard outré de colère froide sur la jeune élève. Le sortilège ricocha de part en part sur les murs de pierres de la salle de classe pour finir par atterrir sur le visage de Millicent Bulstrode...

"Mademoiselle Hamilton! Que venez vous de faire? Interrogea Rogue, contenant mal sa rage.

"J'ai tenté de vous jeter un sort. Répliqua elle, la respiration courte.

"C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mademoiselle Parkinson, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, fit-il à l'adresse de la rouquine, vous êtes bonne pour un petit milliers de retenues jusqu'à la fin!

" Pour ça, je m'inquiète pas, la fin de l'année est proche! Répliqua acerbe la jeune fille.

"La fin de votre scolarité. Monsieur Malefoy, emmenez cette dégénérescence de l'espèce sorcière dans le bureau du Directeur!

"Je vous interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire! J'ai horreur de ça. J'interdis à quiconque de me dire ce que je dois faire! Je vous l'interdis! Je vous l'interdis! Je vous l'interdis!" fulmina l'élève d'un ton hystérique en fermant les yeux et en sautant sur place.

Prenant la direction de la sortie, elle renversa tous les chaudrons et les divers ingrédients qui tombaient sous sa main, entrant dans une rage aussi folle qu'inattendue. Les autres se contentèrent de se plaquer contre le mur pour éviter de recevoir un extrait des mixtures en préparation et l'observaient bouche bée, sans réagir. Le professeur se ressaisit au bout d'un moment et pointa sa baguette vers la Serpentarde toujours dans son accès de folie passagère et la neutralisa en envoyant un Petrificus Totalus bien senti. Tandis qu'il s'époussetait, il invectiva les autres élèves à sortir, le cours étant terminé pour la journée, et observa un long moment, les sourcils froncés le corps figé de Vikki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les Serpentards étaient réunis dans l'infirmerie et discutaient de la crise de folie de Vikki tandis que Milicent geignait sous les soins particuliers de l'infirmière.

"Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Demanda Drago, toujours stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer.

"A mon avis, elle commence à devenir...se mêla Pansy en tournant son index sur sa tempe.

"C'est étrange que ça lui prenne en cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue est toujours de notre côté. Je l'aurais plutôt vu viré en cours de Méta...

"Ca a jamais été l'amour fou entre notre directeur de maison et Vikki, affirma le préfet des Serpentards.

"Mais de toute façon, fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Ca lui pendait au nez depuis longtemps, je suis juste étonnée que ça n'arrive que maintenant.

"Arrêtez ça...les coupa d'une voix calme Killian qui n'avait pipé mot depuis l'incident.

"Tiens, se moqua Drago. Ca me fait penser que c'est peut être toi qui la rend barge!

"Arrêtez ça, poursuivit toujours sur le même ton le batteur.

"Arrêter quoi? Parler d'elle?

"Parler sur elle. Vous êtes simplement jaloux.

"Jalouse d'une tarée orpheline, éclata de rire Pansy. Je ne crois pas non!

"Jaloux de ce qu'elle a, de ce que vous n'aurez jamais. Chacun de ses soupirs, chacune de ses larmes exhale plus de joie de vivre que vous ne pourriez jamais en fournir dans votre pâle existence.

"Je préfère avoir une longue vie grise plutôt qu'une courte plongée dans la pire folie, déclara la jeune fille.

"Alors c'est ce que tu auras, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Quant à moi, j'adhère à sa conception à elle. Tant pis si ça me ferme les portes du purgatoire à jamais."

Après leur avoir jeté un regard plein de reproche sur ceux qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme ses amis, il s'éloigna et sortit de l'infirmerie tandis qu'un silence pesant avait figé la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un 'PLOC' retentisse, suivi d'un commentaire de Pomfresh résonne:

"Miss Bulstrode, cessez de faire exploser vos furoncles!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La nuit envahissait peu à peu la figure imposante de l'école de magie anglaise et le professeur Rogue observait toujours la silhouette toujours figée de son élève, ses longs doits posés sur ses lèvres dans un air de réflexion suprême. Il avait voulu discuter avec Dumbledore de ce qui arrivait à cette enfant mais le vieil homme avait bien assez de souci avec Ombrage et Trewlaney. Poussant un soupir, il se saisit de sa baguette et mit fin au sortilège, faisant tomber la jeune fille à terre dans un petit cri de surprise.

"Ca y est votre crise d'hystérie est passée? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se relevait en se massant les fesses endolories gémissant sous les courbatures.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

"Asseyez vous.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Réitéra-t-elle en obéissant.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre accès de folie aussi soudain que dérangeant?

"Si, mais après?

"Je vous ai stupéfixié.

"Pendant longtemps, selon les courbatures que je ressens de part en part.

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

"Vous êtes prof, vous connaissez sûrement d'autres solutions moins douloureuses...

"Je n'en avais pas franchement envie.

"Ok, je crois que je l'ai mérité.

"J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il vous a pris.

"Il n'était pas content, répondit elle dans un chuchotement, le regard perdu.

"Pardon? Interrogea-t-il, non sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

"J'ai dit que j'étais pas contente.

"Est ce une raison pour attaquer votre directeur de maison?

"Non, mais il y a eu ce sentiment incontrôlable de rage qui a déferlé dans mes veines...Et je ne savais pas comment le combattre.

"Il y a quelque chose de plutôt efficace et qui s'appelle la volonté.

"C'était au delà de ça. Ca venait pas de moi, je vous assure, ni n'était contre vous. J'avais comme l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les mains d'un enfant enragé. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre imposait sa volonté sur moi. Je vous assure. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'est arrivé."

Le maître des potions accueillit ces déclarations avec ironie mais l'accent désespéré qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant, si ce n'est pour la mort de son père, l'intrigua. Il reporta alors ses yeux sur les pupilles en tourbillon de la Serpentarde où il lut pour la première fois une sincérité déconcertante, un appel à l'aide désespéré et une lueur de folie témoignant du fait qu'une partie d'elle même était peut être déjà corrompu. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et le porta sur la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite d'où sortaient des gémissements nocturnes lugubres.

"Vous croyez que je deviens folle ou est-ce le reste du monde qui l'est?"

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où elle se tenait, hypnotisée par le spectacle de la nuit sur le paysage. Un long silence suivit sa question, le professeur réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'atmosphère aseptisée de Poudlard et la fit sursauter quand il se décida enfin à lui répondre:

"Peut être les deux."

Elle hocha la tête, se déclarant vaincue avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie en murmurant un 'merci' à peine audible. Resté fixé sur les feuillages remuants de la forêt, il la rappela avant qu'elle n'ait franchi le seuil de la salle de cours:

"Vos heures de retenue commenceront dès demain, ici. Vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire.

"Je prépare mes gants en peau de dragon pour nettoyer vos fioles." Lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vie avait repris son cours, ou presque. Si Vikki avait récupéré sa franche bonne humeur, faisant comme si ce coups de folie n'était dû qu'à des émanations du contenu des divers chaudrons bouillonnants, personne n'était dupe mais se laissait convaincre. Elle et Killian avaient pris leurs distances envers ceux qui formaient la Brigade Inquisitoriale et se complaisaient dans cette demi-solitude à deux. Vikki ne s'était plus jamais retrouvée en tête à tête avec son professeur de potions: pour ce qui était des retenues, elle n'était jamais seule, Rogue veillant à ce que n'importe quel élève fut puni dans la journée pour des motifs superficiels. Ils sentaient tout deux que si ils ne se retrouvaient qu'à deux, cela n'entraînerait rien de bon. C'est pourquoi la rouquine vit avec appréhension arriver la semaine d'orientation et son rendez-vous pédagogique avec son maître de maison. Killian y était déjà passé et son professeur avait accueilli avec réticence sa volonté de d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill mais s'était tenu à le consigner sur son livre aux feuilles jaunies. Le tour de Vikki vint finalement en plein milieu de l'après-midi et elle soupira de soulagement en découvrant Ombrage dans un coin de la pièce, sa plume grattant son parchemin. Elle s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable devant le bureau et attendit que son directeur de maison perce le silence installé:

"Alors, Mademoiselle Hamilton, outre le quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste où vous semblez vous diriger, quelles possibilités voyait vous pour votre avenir?"

La jeune fille eut un instant le souffle coupé par cette remarque cinglante et basse mais reprit vite une contenance:

"Je pensais devenir professeur de potions. Qu'en pensez vous?

"J'en pense qu'il faudrait pour cela être bonne en potions, ce qui est loin d'être le cas...

"Ou peut être professeur contre les forces du mal. Qu'en dites vous, professeur Ombrage?

"J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, qu'on manque d'éléments comme vous mais que vous êtes indubitablement incompétente.

"Mais de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de finir comme vous deux alors je crois que je vais tenter ma chance à Milan!

"Milan? Interrogea Rogue. Il n'y a rien de sorcier à Milan...

"Non, mais c'est la capitale de la mode avec Paris et New York!

"Donc, vous voulez être styliste, c'est ça?

"Oui, vous croyez que mon piètre niveau en DCFM et potions risque de m'handicaper? ironisa-t-elle.

"Pour votre métier envisagé, non; pour votre vie sorcière, je crains que oui..."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se releva en sautillant avant de sortir du bureau, entendant les échos d'un soupir de désespoir de la part des professeurs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les examens des BUSES arrivèrent plus vite que ce que les élèves sorciers de 5° ne s'y attendaient. Trop tôt à leur goût arrivèrent les examinateurs venus de l'extérieur pour juger de leur compétence ou incompétence selon leur niveau. Chacun s'échangeaient des conseils ou des informations sur lequel d'entre eux était sympa alors qu'untel était vicelard dans ses questions. Vikki écoutait ces confidences d'une oreille mais sous des dehors zen, elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, le stress lui rongeant l'estomac et enfermant son cœur comme dans un étau. Heureusement, le marécage créé par les jumeaux Weasley et leur départ en fanfare de l'école de magie la rassurait sur ce point: même si elle ratait complètement ses examens, elle pourrait toujours faire comme eux et fondait sa maison grâce à l'héritage laissé généreusement par son père.

Mais cette idée ne la confortait pas vraiment alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à sa page blanche à l'examen de Métamorphose. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard autour d'elle, les autres noircissaient leur copies avec ou sans hésitations selon. Elle poussa un immense soupir et jeta un regard vague sur son sujet, se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle commence à se mettre au travail, si elle voulait rendre son devoir en temps et en heure! Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de répondre à une question, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur la salle. Finalement, une inscription sur sa table de bois attira son attention et elle délaissa sa copie pour la déchiffrer: T.E.J. A peine avait-elle posé les doigts dessus qu'un tourbillon se forma dans le creux de son ventre l'emmenant en son sein.

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec soulagement en découvrant qu'elle était toujours dans la Grande Salle mais fronça les sourcils en voyant les robes de sorciers un peu dépassées des professeurs, qui semblaient plus jeunes, naviguant entre les allées et les tables. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille ne reconnut aucun visage, comme si c'était une toute autre promotion qui se trouvait là. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et comprit finalement quand elle vit Dumbledore surveiller les élèves studieux en train de bûcher en tant que simple professeur. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre, certainement ce T.E.J. Elle porta son attention sur un point brûlant derrière elle pour découvrir des yeux d'un vert glacial et époustouflants qui semblaient ne fixer qu'elle. Elle se rendit compte alors que ce jeune homme à la beauté étrange venait de finir d'inscrire sur la table ses initiales, la cause de la vision. Elle fit un pas vers lui, stupéfaite qu'il puisse la voir et l'inconnu lui fit un sourire engageant en hochant de la tête pour l'encourager à s'approcher encore plus. Cependant, au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander son nom, Dumbledore sortit de nulle part et invectiva le jeune homme à reprendre son travail. Le lien oculaire fut rompu et la Serpentarde se retrouva dans la salle d'examen avec ses camarades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ouf, terminé! Déclara Killian en descendant de la tour d'astronomie où leur dernier examen, mouvementé, avait eu lieu. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre! T'as réussi Vikki?

"Je préférerai de ne pas en parler...Je veux pas savoir ce que les autres ont fait: ça va me déprimer.

"Tu m'inclus dans les autres? S'offusqua-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

"Bah, oui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es une entité différente de moi. Répliqua-t-elle en plaisantant, tentant de se soustraire à son emprise.

"Ah ça, ça reste à prouver." Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres sous les regards gênés des autres élèves qui descendaient de la tour.

Une véritable fiesta fut organisée dans la Salle commune des Serpentards le soir même: non seulement on y fêtait la fin des examens mais en plus, Hagrid venait de se faire viré comme un malpropre sous leurs yeux ravis. Killian et Vikki se joignirent à la fête durant quelques instants avant de finir par disparaître dans le dortoir déserté des garçons. Drago fut tenté de mettre en œuvre son statut de préfet mais il hésita une demi-seconde, leur laissant le temps de déguerpir et surtout à Pansy de sauter sur l'occasion pour l'obliger à danser une valse avec elle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans le train qui menait à Londres, tous n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche:

"Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom est de retour!"

La fin de l'année scolaire s'était relativement plutôt bien déroulée, une fois l'épreuve angoissante des BUSEs passée, mais bientôt ce stress avait été remplacé par une terreur indescriptible en découvrant dans tous les journaux sorciers que le grand méchant loup qui avait bercé toute leur enfance, non encore terminée, était réapparu et les tuerait s'ils n'étaient pas sages, d'ailleurs même s'ils étaient sages, en fait...Vikki était cachée derrière 'La Gazette du Sorcier' ouverte en grand devant elle et saisissait au vol des bribes de conversations mêlant le retour du grand méchant pas beau, la disparition du professeur, anciennement directrice, Ombrage, le retour triomphal de Dumbledore et les soi-disant exploits de Potter. Evidemment, dans ce wagon qui était composé exclusivement de Serpentards, les remarques n'étaient pas très complaisantes, ni très justes...La rouquine baissa son journal soudainement en prenant une grande inspiration et se pencha vers Killian à sa gauche:

"Tu fais quoi cet été?

"Je vais avec toi sur ton bateau, quelle question!

"Excellente réponse, mon petit gars!" répliqua-t-elle, ravie, avant de se replonger dans le défilé printemps été pour la saison 96-97.


End file.
